Coeur de pierre peut pleurer
by Lusaphira
Summary: Ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un, que l'on réalise à quel point on y était attaché. Sakuya, Mokou ou Marisa revoient sans cesse leurs souvenirs et tentent de les masquer. Pourtant, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les pousser à continuer à vivre.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous.

Je débute une nouvelle fiction dans le fandom _Touhou Project, _dont voici le titre: _Coeur de pierre peut pleurer_.

Cette fiction est classée M, puisqu'elle contiendra des scènes de yuri explicites, de la violence crue, des actes cruels ou dégrandants et des scènes de meurtre.

En suivant un seul scénario, je compte mettre en place l'intrigue autour de divers couples plus ou moins explicites, présents dans les différents volets de la saga.

Le scénario prend place après les événements de Touhou 8 : Imperishable Night.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN et à la Team Shangai Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'élégante servante sous le clair de lune<strong>

Sakuya Izayoi était la servante parfaite.

Toujours impeccablement vêtue, elle ne dérogeait jamais aux règles de la bienséance.

Ce jour ci, comme tous les autres, elle était vêtue avec son uniforme de soubrette habituel. Sa robe bleue était parfaitement repassée et ajustée avec soin, la seule fantaisie notable était la présence d'une lourde montre à gousset, dont la chaîne dorée dépassait d'une des poches masquées par le tablier. Ce tablier blanc était immaculé, parfaitement assorti aux bas et aux gants de soie rehaussés de dentelle. Un fin nœud de flanelle maintenait le ceinturon du tablier en place, délicatement noué dans son dos pour souligner la cambrure de ses reins. Ses escarpins à talons étaient toujours parfaitement cirés et décorés par une petite fleur sur le dessus du pied.

Le buste de la servante semblait taillé dans l'albâtre, tant son teint était pâle. Ses seins prisonniers de la robe semblaient pigeonner, laissant entrevoir leur forme à travers le tissu azur. Le reste de la poitrine était masqué par le ruban bleu qui était attaché au col de sa veste blanche. Deux manchons enserraient le haut de ses bras, masquant partiellement la vue de ses aisselles impeccablement épilées.

Les cheveux argentés de la servante étaient lâchés, atteignant ses épaules, en un agencement soigneusement désordonné. Les deux mèches qui encadraient son visage étaient tressées et terminées par de petits rubans bleutés, tranchant avec le blanc de sa coiffe.

Le visage neutre de la servante ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion, ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un glacier étaient fixés sur la tâche qui souillait la grande table. Un filet de sauce jaunâtre avait coulé d'un des plats servis à l'occasion du dernier repas, souillant le bois verni. Face à cette tâche sur le meuble, seul un simple froncement de sourcil indiquait l'agacement que connaissait l'employée de maison.

Lorsqu'un fin carillon au son d'argent retentit, Sakuya laissa le chiffon qu'elle tenait et abandonna immédiatement son entreprise. Sa maîtresse venait de l'appeler et jamais elle ne se permettrait de la faire attendre.

L'instant d'après, Sakuya se tenait droite, faisant face à la maîtresse du Manoir du Démon écarlate.

- Vous m'avez mandé, Remilia-sama ? demanda-t-elle avec son dévouement légendaire.

Ce n'était que pure rhétorique, elle avait parfaitement entendu le tintement de la clochette de sa maîtresse.

La maîtresse des lieux était attablée à un guéridon, sirotant une tasse de thé Earl Grey. En bonne aristocrate britannique, elle tenait la soucoupe dans sa main gauche et sirotait sa boisson, auriculaire levé.

La vampire aux canines proéminentes était fidèle à elle-même. Sa petite taille laissait entrevoir sa puissance considérable qui luisait au travers de ses yeux rouges comme le sang dont elle se délecte.

La robe rose bonbon couvrait le corps plat de cette jeune femme âgée de près de cinq siècles, mais dont le corps était resté celui d'une enfant encore en période de croissance, comme en témoignait l'absence de poitrine développée.

Remilia leva le nez vers sa domestique et fit voler ses cheveux bleutés, couverts par une petite charlotte assortie au reste de sa robe. Sa domestique était toujours aussi rapide à se présenter devant elle.

La vampire déposa calmement sa tasse de porcelaine et fixa les yeux céruléens de Sakuya.

- Sakuya. J'ai une question à te poser et j'aimerais que tu me répondes honnêtement, dit la vampire en ayant un léger tremblement dans la voix.

La domestique tressaillit un bref instant en entendant la légère faiblesse dont venait de faire preuve l'une des créatures les plus redoutables de tout Gensokyô.

- Je suis toute ouie, madame, affirma la servante avec une certaine déférence dans la voix.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises, si je suis quelqu'un de bon.

La servante ne put s'empêcher de mordre discrètement sa lèvre inférieure. Il est vrai que depuis sa vaine tentative de couvrir le monde avec sa brume écarlate afin de masquer les rayons du soleil, Remilia avait changé. Sûrement à cause de cette miko du temple Hakurei qui veillait sur ce monde.

- Madame, tenta maladroitement Sakuya, je pense que vous êtes une personne agréable.

- Tu penses ? ironisa le démon écarlate. Je veux des affirmations, pas des hypothèses.

- Vous m'avez toujours bien traitée, vous avez toujours été respectueuse avec moi. Vous êtes une personne agréable qui mérite le bonheur en récompense de ses actes.

Alors que Sakuya s'interrompit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'exposer des faits ne s'adressant qu'à elle-même. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment tourner les autres faits pour échapper à l'ire de sa supérieure.

- Je sens poindre un « mais » d'ici peu, répliqua Remilia à demi-mot.

- Mais, vous êtes une beauté glacée, parfois insensible voire profondément cruelle. Vous avez fait enfermer votre propre sœur dans les cachots, parce qu'elle est plus puissante que vous et que vous n'avez pas eu la bonté de l'élever et de l'aimer.

A la mention de Flandre, de cinq ans sa cadette, Remilia se renfrogna dans sa chaise. Elle avait toujours eu peur du pouvoir incroyable caché derrière le visage candide de sa sœur qui l'effrayait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait refusé de descendre dans le sous-sol, par crainte de recroiser ces pupilles fendues et luisantes de démence. La vampire avait cette faiblesse en elle, puisqu'elle envoyait systématiquement Sakuya s'occuper de cette enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais éduquée.

- Vous l'avez abandonnée, affirma Sakuya sans ambages. A chaque fois que je passe divertir votre sœur, elle me demande quand vous déciderez vous à lui rendre visite. Elle se sent seule, elle vous aime beaucoup et vous le lui rendez bien mal.

- Sakuya, gronda Remilia, laissant l'agacement poindre dans sa gorge.

- Je n'ai pas terminé, coupa sèchement Sakuya.

La servante comptait profiter au maximum des interrogations de sa supérieure pour lui exposer les défauts qu'elle tentait de masquer.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de profondément égoïste, ne vous souciant jamais du sort des autres. Tout ce que vous planifiez est dans votre unique intérêt et vous attendez toujours quelque retour de vos bienfaits.

La vampire grogna une seconde fois, mais Sakuya avait encore une chose à lui dire.

- Vous êtes également, pardonnez-moi de l'affirmer, madame, une manipulatrice. Je me demande s'il existe une personne que vous aimez sincèrement et …

- Assez ! cria Remilia, en frappant du poing sur le guéridon.

Sakuya cessa instantanément son monologue. Les sourcils froncés de la vampire, combinés à la veine saillante sur le front pâle et au grincement des canines, lui indiquaient clairement que sa maîtresse était énervée. La domestique se rendit compte que jamais elle n'avait entendue sa supérieure hausser le ton, jamais elle ne l'avait vue laisser son corps exprimer aussi librement ses émotions.

La servante venait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de réussir à pousser Remilia à bout de nerfs. La réalisation de cet exploit, une chose jamais vue et qu'elle venait pourtant d'accomplir, terrifia la servante aux cheveux argentés.

Le démon écarlate se redressa lentement et toisa silencieusement l'impertinente qui venait de la consterner. Le regard sanguin et fixe de la vampire était si poignant que l'autre recula d'un pas et chercha à esquiver ces yeux brûlants de colère.

- Regardes-moi, somma Remilia, prenant une voix glaciale signifiant qu'elle gardait sa colère contenue.

L'autre fille essayait vainement de masquer sa peur, mais les frissons qui hérissaient les invisibles poils clairs sur ses bras trahissaient son angoisse.

-Regardes mes yeux ! aboya la fillette démoniaque.

Sakuya obéit, surmontant sa frayeur et comprit aisément que sa cruelle maîtresse se délectait de l'angoisse qui la dévorait.

- Je suis quelqu'un de cruel ? minauda Remilia avec ironie. Je suis une personne mauvaise et égoïste ? demanda-t-elle en jouissant de l'horreur qui pétrifiait son employée.

- N … non, bafouilla Sakuya, prise entre deux sentiments contradictoires, piégée entre le dégoût pour le mensonge et la peur d'affronter encore la rage glacée de la vampire.

- Menteuse, railla Remilia. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu mérites certainement une punition, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant que Sakuya baissait les yeux et tremblait des genoux, Remilia avança avec raideur pour saisir fermement le bras de sa soubrette et replonger son regard inquisiteur dans les yeux bleus brillants.

- Je veux que tu me répondes quand je te pose une question. C'est un ordre ! vociféra la créature immortelle.

- Oui, balbutia Sakuya. Je … mérite d'être punie.

Le sourire cruel de la vampire se fit encore plus large, alors qu'elle cherchait ce qui pouvait être le châtiment le plus douloureux à l'encontre de sa domestique.

- Sakuya. Sors, dit-elle d'un ton ne souffrant aucune contestation.

La domestique réprima un hoquet de surprise, étonnée que le démon écarlate se soit montrée si clément. Le fait que la sentence soit repoussée à une date ultérieure était surprenant, du moins de la part de Remilia.

- Bien madame, risqua Sakuya en s'inclinant respectueusement et en sortant humblement du boudoir de Remilia.

- Tu n'as pas compris, gloussa Remilia. Son sourire se fit plus incisif, se délectant de l'étonnement mêlé d'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage habituellement impassible de Sakuya.

- Que voulez vous dire, madame ?

- Sakuya, coupa la cruelle propriétaire, tu es congédiée.

Un hoquet émergea soudain de la gorge de la servante. Ses jambes cédèrent alors que les larmes affluèrent à vive allure. Une supplique déchirante envahit alors la pièce.

- Pitié, madame ! implora la femme aux cheveux d'argent.

Une amertume monta en elle, alors qu'elle joignit ses mains et se jetait aux pieds du vampire, la suppliant de revenir sur sa décision.

- Madame, je suis à votre service depuis des années ! tenta la jeune femme ravagée par la douleur. Je ne demande qu'à vous servir, ne me retirez pas ça, je vous en conjure ! Vous êtes ma raison de vivre !

Le regard brisé de Sakuya fit naître une flamme dans le cœur de pierre de Remilia. Enfin, elle voyait autre chose que ce visage inexpressif. Enfin elle voyait ces lèvres mutines afficher si aisément des émotions qui ne seraient jamais venues en temps normal.

Le démon écarlate se gaussait de ce tourbillon d'émotions dansant dans les pupilles de cette femme fragile qu'elle avait mise à terre. Elle avait tout loisir de jouir de la terreur de ses victimes et dans ce cas précis, la souffrance qu'elle lisait en Sakuya était inestimable. Ce spectacle la contentait infiniment plus que ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ces prostituées de Londres, lorsque Remilia était jadis l'éventreur de Whitechapel.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici la suite de l'histoire. Un chapitre que je dédie à une écrivaine dont j'admire les écrits et à qui je veux rendre un petit hommage, j'ai nommé King Pumpkin.

Sinon, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos opinions (positifs ou négatifs) sur ma fic, alors je quémande quelques Review. S'il vous plait ?

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Les larmes sont inutiles face aux vampires et au yôkai du crépuscule.<strong>

Si Sakuya était une beauté froide et presque impénétrable, Hong Meiling était l'exact opposé. Cette dernière occupait la fonction de gardienne du portail du manoir, chargée de faire le guet autour du mur d'enceinte afin d'arrêter toute tentative d'intrusion. C'était un travail parfait selon elle, puisque Meiling adorait faire ses rondes dans les jardins et les dépendances qui jouxtaient le manoir. Jamais elle ne comprendrait Sakuya qui se complait à nettoyer l'immense résidence, évitant au maximum de sortir et de mettre le nez dehors.

Le monstre aux canines surdéveloppées et aux ailes déployées convoqua rapidement Hong Meiling, la gardienne du portail principal. Maintenant que Sakuya était devenue indésirable, le démon écarlate voulait voir les yeux brisés de son ex-servante. Remilia aimait lire la souffrance et cette occasion ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais, alors elle voulait en profiter au maximum.

Meiling, la rousse aux longs cheveux écarlates, entra fièrement dans la pièce, de son habituel pas raide et conquérant, laissant ses cheveux détachés flotter derrière elle. Comme à son habitude, elle exposait fièrement ses origines, revêtue de sa robe chinoise traditionnelle, soigneusement décorée de broderies argentées sur un fond de couleur jade. Sur sa tête, elle arborait le fameux béret vert, héritage de l'idéologie maoïste, posé négligemment dans ses cheveux. Le symbole du dragon était parfaitement visible, gravé sur l'étoile lustrée qui ornait son couvre-chef.

Malgré sa paresse chronique qui faisait qu'elle s'endormait parfois debout à son poste, la chinoise était une formidable combattante qui tenait son travail à cœur. Sa force, sa vitesse, son agressivité, ses heures d'entraînement au combat et la maîtrise de la force du dragon sommeillant en elle, étaient entièrement mises à disposition de sa maîtresse.

La chinoise venait de pénétrer le repaire de Remilia, atteignant la grande chambre située près du campanile. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'honneur de pénétrer dans l'intimité de la maîtresse des lieux. Tout cela parce qu'elle était placée sous la direction de Sakuya, une femme froide et jalouse qui l'avait écartée et reléguée à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les appartements de sa maîtresse et qu'elle vit la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Remilia-sama venait de licencier la domestique en chef.

- Meiling, apostropha Remilia, raccompagnes donc Sakuya à la sortie. Immédiatement, précisa-t-elle avec froideur et détachement, lorsqu'elle vit le regard hésitant de la gardienne.

La chinoise sentit un poids dans son ventre. Elle avait toujours été soumise à Sakuya, elle avait toujours du suivre les ordres de cette gamine, alors qu'elle incarnait pourtant la sagesse ancestrale chinoise ! Maintenant, on lui ordonnait de ramener à l'extérieur son ancienne supérieur et de la jeter comme une malpropre.

Meiling n'en éprouva aucune joie. A la vue des larmes de Sakuya, elle la plaignit sincèrement. Elle avait toujours admis la hiérarchie existante et même si elle pouvait battre la domestique en combat, jamais la rousse n'aurait voulu renverser les rôles.

La chinoise attrapa Sakuya pour l'installer sur ses épaules, car il était évident que jamais la servante ne sortirait d'elle même. Meiling sentit son cœur se serrer, alors qu'elle portait son ancienne supérieure sur ses épaules. Les gémissements et les atermoiements de l'autre fille brisée lui fendaient l'âme. Jamais elle n'aurait souhaité à personne un licenciement aussi sec.

Lorsque la rousse franchit la grande grille du manoir en fer forgé, elle sentit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Lorsqu'elle posa Sakuya au sol, la séparation de leur deux corps symbolisa la fin de leurs liens professionnels. Désormais, tout avait changé. Définitivement.

Avec douceur, la combattante tenta de consoler Sakuya qui gémissait, restant amorphe sur le sol. Mais la femme aux cheveux argentés n'était pas exactement une battante pour qui la vie était un combat perpétuel. Au contraire, elle avait toujours tout donné, tout sacrifié pour Remilia, et désormais, elle n'avait plus rien. Elle se retrouvait seule, sans toit, sans argent, n'ayant que son uniforme et sa montre pour uniques possessions.

Meiling regarda au travers de la grille du manoir et vit distinctement la silhouette ailée de Remilia se dessiner distinctement sur le grand balcon, contrastant avec le vitrail multicolore en arrière plan. Apparemment, il semblait que Remilia veuille rendre la punition encore plus dure, en empêchant Sakuya de profiter du réconfort d'une de ses collègues du manoir.

Avec une dernière accolade, Meiling chercha à redonner espoir à son amie.

- Sakuya, chuchota la rousse, sois forte. Refais ta vie et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

Lorsque la rousse rentra dans la grande résidence, le claquement de la grille la frappa davantage. Elle était à l'intérieur, tandis que sa collègue était à l'extérieur. Désormais, Sakuya ne faisait plus partie de la maison, une pensée que Meiling n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler.

- Courage, murmura Meiling, alors qu'elle serrait les poings de rage, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la froide demeure.

A l'extérieur, la domestique limogée était encore sous le choc. Après quelques minutes à sangloter, Sakuya comprit enfin qu'il était désormais inutile de se faire des illusions. Elle se retrouvait seule, avec son libre arbitre, et ignorait totalement ce qu'elle devait faire. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait écarté cette capacité d'agir seule et maintenant, elle devait choisir sur quel chemin continuer. Tout était si simple lorsqu'elle suivait les ordres sans broncher, sans réfléchir et sans discuter. Mais pourquoi diable sa conscience s'était-elle mise en marche face à Remilia-sama ?

- Remilia-sama ? dit-elle avec amertume. Je ne suis plus rien pour elle.

Hébétée, les yeux hagards et désormais vides, Sakuya s'éloigna lentement du manoir ou elle avait vécu pendant tellement de temps, qu'elle avait oublié son âge dans ce lieu ou le temps passait différemment. Un lieu ou elle avait toujours vécu, puisque c'était sa maîtresse qui lui avait donné son nom et son prénom. Avant sa vie au service de Remilia, ses souvenirs consistaient en un simple trou noir, résultant d'une amnésie que son inconscient avait volontairement accompli pour effacer un passé dont personne ne saurait jamais rien.

Ses pas lents et hésitants soutenaient à peine son corps éreinté et fourbu par cette douloureuse soirée. Elle avançait par simple automatisme, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit ou elle allait. Elle errait comme un âme en peine, brisée et n'ayant plus rien pour la retenir.

Alors que la lune brillait au dessus de la forêt de bambous, la fatigue se faisait sentir dans ses yeux rougis. Sakuya avançait, sans se soucier de l'état de son corps, ni de celui de ses vêtements, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le dédale de pousses vertes.

On dit que les humains qui entrent dans la forêt de bambous n'en ressortent jamais seuls. Ceux qui n'ont pas été raccompagnés par une bonne âme ne sont jamais revenus au village et selon la rumeur, ils ont été engloutis à jamais par les yôkai y vivant. Pour une personne souhaitant disparaître, la forêt était sans nul doute la meilleure destination.

Sakuya ressentit dans son corps une sensation étrange, tandis que l'air devenait plus doux. Dès qu'elle avait laissé les premières pousses de bambou se refermer, l'atmosphère lui avait paru radicalement différente, comme si la forêt irradiait d'une lueur magique qui lui était propre.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le dédale de tiges, l'endroit devenait plus sombre, l'air plus frais, le vent plus mordant et l'ambiance plus sinistre. Le frisson envahit la servante, la prévenant du danger régnant dans cette direction. Sakuya fit fi des conseils de prudence que lui dictaient son instinct de survie, après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait déjà mis sa vie dans les mains de quelqu'un et la perdre lui importait peu.

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici ? caqueta une voix malicieuse venant des airs.

Aussitôt, Sakuya retrouva ses réflexes de garde du corps. Dégainant d'un geste vif le couteau qu'elle portait accroché à son porte-jarretelles, elle se prépara au combat, cherchant l'origine de cette voix infantile.

- Eh bien, tu es perdue ? ricana une petite fille, flottant les bras écartées.

La jeune fille lévitant dans les airs arborait une étrange posture. Ses bras écartés donnaient l'impression d 'avoir affaire à un Christ rédempteur, venu apporter son jugement sur la Terre. Sa robe noire comme la nuit et l'amulette qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux blonds n'aidaient pas à la rendre sympathique, malgré l'air enfantin que son visage laissait transparaître.

- Tu es Rumia, le yôkai des ténèbres, siffla Sakuya. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

La jeune fille poussa un rire aigu.

- Je suis un yôkai, affirma Rumia avec condescendance. J'erre sans but dans mes ténèbres, gloussa-t-elle. Mais dis-moi, que fait donc la chienne de Remilia si loin de sa maîtresse ?

La question déstabilisa Sakuya. Que cherchait-elle exactement ? Que faisait-elle ici ? L'ancienne servante ne savait même pas quoi faire, elle ne savait même pas quelle était son utilité. Elle n'avait rien. Elle n'était rien.

- Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, pépia la blonde démoniaque, je peux t'aider.

Un éclat de surprise passa fugacement dans les yeux pâles de Sakuya. Un gémissement interrogatif émergea de sa bouche.

- Si la vie n'a plus aucune saveur, déclara Rumia en écarquillant ses yeux rouges, alors laisse moi te tuer !

Le yôkai éclata d'un rire fou, tandis que ses yeux luisaient d'un mélange de folie et d'envie. La blonde passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant déjà la suite des événements, tandis qu'un filet de salive coulait sur le menton de la gamine affamée.

La prise que Sakuya avait sur son couteau se renforça. Même si elle était presque déconnectée de la réalité, son instinct de survie se battait encore. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser ce démon cannibale la tuer, pour pouvoir ensuite se repaître de son cadavre.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? ironisa le yôkai. Moi, je vais attendre ici … et dès que tu meurs, je vais pouvoir te dévorer !

Rumia poussa un rire ignoble, résonnant dans les oreilles de Sakuya. Effrayée, la jeune femme courut pendant des heures, s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour distancer la blonde diabolique.

Lorsque Sakuya eut la certitude d'être seule, elle s'effondra le long d'un groupe de pousses de bambous.

Fatiguée, elle regarda le ciel nuageux et sombre qui la surplombait. Un ciel ou bien peu d'étoiles ne pouvaient percer l'épaisse masse nuageuse. Maintenant qu'elle était affalée et que l'adrénaline retombait, la femme aux cheveux d'argent laissa les larmes venir. Elle était totalement perdue, isolée, seul et sans but.

D'un geste souple, la servante attrapa la montre dorée qui était dans sa robe et l'ouvrit. S'effaçant les yeux d'un revers de bras, elle dédaigna les fines aiguilles l'informant de l'avancée de la nuit et regarda la petite image fixée sur l'intérieur du couvercle.

Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau aux yeux de Sakuya, lorsqu'elle contempla la décoration qu'elle avait elle même réalisée, y passant des dizaines d'heures de travail minutieux. Les traits fins de Remilia, étaient délicatement gravés dans le métal, avec un réalisme saisissant, même si sur cette image, la vampire avait un léger sourire.

- Remilia-sama, chuchota la servante dévouée, vous êtres tout ce que j'ai. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre, gémit-elle.

En pleurant, Sakuya rangea la montre dans sa poche et sortit son couteau affûté. La lame d'acier brilla légèrement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle happa fugitivement la vision de son reflet pathétique, de ses yeux rouges et de son nez coulant, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien.

- Remilia-sama, gémit-elle pathétiquement, vous m'avez pris ma seule raison de vivre.

Sakuya tendit son bras gauche, serra le poing et approcha lentement la lame de son poignet. L'une des veines saillante était à fleur de peau, tandis que les autres lignes bleutées et violacées étaient clairement visibles à travers la peau pâle. La vision de sa faiblesse renvoyée par la lame, ainsi que la proximité de sa mort et l'absence de raison de continuer à survivre achevèrent de la convaincre.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle posa la lame affûtée juste au dessus du réseau sanguin. En inspirant fortement, elle resserra sa prise et appuya sur la lame de toute ses forces. L'acier mordit sa chair, sectionnant immédiatement les veines en diagonale, laissant le sang affluer sur sa peau si immaculée.

Le couteau souillé par le liquide carmin tomba dans l'herbe, sa propriétaire n'ayant plus la force de le retenir. Sakuya fixait sa blessure, voyant le ruisseau carmin grossir à chaque battement de son muscle cardiaque. Rapidement, elle sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde, tandis que la vie la quittait lentement, au rythme des battements de cœur qui faiblissaient, pulsant son sang hors de son corps.

- Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par mourir ! jappa Rumia en ayant un sourire mauvais.

Sakuya se détourna du spectacle morbide et regarda faiblement la blonde des ténèbres s'avancer lentement. Rumia l'avait finalement retrouvée et allait pouvoir profiter de son corps. Les yeux du yôkai semblaient être emplis d'une avidité sans limites alors qu'elle salivait d'avance.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de fuir si loin, ironisa la cannibale. Je vais prendre mon temps, te regarder mourir et après, je te mangerais !

Sakuya s'effondra lentement, sentant les ténèbres s'abattre sur elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut ce regard fou d'un rouge si intense, qui était tellement semblable à celui de Remilia.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici la suite de l'histoire, postée un peu en avance. J'espère qu'elle vous satisfera et que les personnages continueront à vous séduire et à conserver leurs caractères particuliers. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, sincèrement.

Disclaimer : Touhou project appartient à ZUN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : L'assistance du Phénix immortel<strong>

Dans la forêt de bambous, la majorité des inconscients qui y pénétraient perdaient très rapidement leur chemin. Pourtant, très peu des humains égarés y avaient perdu la vie, puisqu'une présence bienveillante apportait facilement assistance aux personnes perdues. Une personne dont on parlait avec respect et bienveillance.

Fujiwara no Mokou était celle qui aidait ceux qu'elle croisait. Son style négligé collait parfaitement à la peau de cette jeune fille rancunière. Son chemisier rapiécé était d'un blanc délavé, tranchant avec sa salopette bouffante rouge, décorée de sceaux. Mokou agita ses longs cheveux blancs, laissant les mèches décorées des mêmes sceaux formant des nœuds, l'entourer gracieusement. Alors que le vent caressait son visage, Mokou toucha inconsciemment l'une de ses bretelles. D'un geste négligent, elle aspira une dernière bouffée de la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins. Avec une arrogante supériorité, mêlée de négligence stylée, elle souffla la fumée devant elle, laissant le vent lui renvoyer l'odeur âcre du tabac.

Malgré son apparence insouciante, celle qui s'était jadis autoproclamé du titre de phénix immortel était clairement aux aguets. Elle savait que dans ces bois, elle pourrait rencontrer soit Keine, soit Kaguya. Kamishirasawa Keine était à la fois sa garde du corps, son amie, sa confidente et son amante. C'était une historienne et une philosophe qui passait beaucoup de temps à étudier et Mokou ne se lassait jamais d'écouter les précieuses connaissances que la lettrée découvrait dans les archives. Des textes anciens écrits par des hommes illustres du passé, des hommes que Mokou avait côtoyé, alors qu'ils n'étaient pourtant que des enfants.

Avec la fin du cycle lunaire, la pleine lune serait bientôt de nouveau dans le ciel. C'était la période du mois que la jeune femme craignait le plus, du fait de la nature de son amie, car Keine était une demi-bête. A ce moment, Mokou devra impérativement retrouver Keine, puisque la demi-bête pouvait être très violente lorsqu'elle laissait son coté bestial surgir. Heureusement que Mokou était immortelle, sinon elle aurait déjà succombé aux coups de cornes et de crocs portés par la berserker qu'elle retenait dans leur domicile.

Si Mokou était devenue une immortelle, c'était clairement la faute de son ennemie, Houraisan Kaguya. Cette princesse pourrie et gâtée qui se pavanait avec ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, était son ennemie jurée. Une femme qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme et qu'elle ne cesserait de détruire, tant que sa vengeance ne serait pas complète. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent était toujours en vie, sa haine ardente et impossible à éteindre étant une raison suffisante pour la pousser à continuer sur la route de la vie.

L'immortalité était un véritable fléau. Alors que beaucoup de gens tueraient pour obtenir ce don, Mokou savait que c'était une malédiction. Malgré le nombre de fois ou elle avait été grièvement blessée, malgré les innombrables tentatives de suicide, Mokou n'avait tout simplement plus la chance de pouvoir mourir.

Keine était une raison suffisante pour continuer à vivre, exactement comme Kaguya. Cette salope de princesse lunaire payerait un jour, Mokou en avait fait le serment. Elle se vengerait, elle les vengerait, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Le phénix était patient et réussirait, tôt ou tard. Après tout, cela faisait plus de treize siècles que les deux ennemies se combattaient sans cesse et un jour, Kaguya souffrira au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pourra imaginer. Mokou l'avait juré.

Fujiwara no Mokou errait entre les tiges de bambou, tournant ses pensées vers son ennemie, marmonnant des injures et des malédictions. Alors qu'elle écartait une tige en donnant un coup de pied dedans avec rage, ses cinq sens en éveil captèrent une infime odeur, celle du sang. Rapidement, l'immortelle serra les poings et fit marcher son cerveau, ainsi que sa logique.

-Mince ! s'exclama t-elle. Si je sens cette odeur, alors tous les yôkai du coin l'ont déjà sentie !

L'immortelle commença à sentir l'angoisse la gagner, inquiète à l'idée qu'une personne blessée ne se soit égarée dans la forêt. Elle se mit à courir, filant entre les pousses tropicales, en direction de l'endroit d'ou provenait l'odeur cuivrée. Mokou espérait vraiment pouvoir arriver à temps pour sauver l'inconscient perdu dans la forêt, avant qu'il ne connaisse un sort funeste.

Dans le cas contraire, elle priait pour être arrivée après la fin du repas. Le sang ne la rebutait pas, elle en avait fait couler des flots entiers, mais Mokou n'aimait pas voir ces gamines psychotiques arracher les viscères de leurs proies avant de replonger bouche ouverte dans les corps encore chauds.

L'image qu'elle avait eue d'une fée bouffant un bras, tout en suçotant l'os, l'avait passablement écœurée.

Une fois sur place, Mokou vit qu'elle était arrivée à temps. La victime était allongée au sol, tandis que Rumia, ce pathétique yôkai mineur avançait vers la blessée, les yeux exorbités.

Alors que le monstre salivait d'avance et allait commencer à découper le corps avec ses ongles, Mokou intervint rapidement en émergeant des plants.

- Spell Card ! hurla-t-elle. Fire Bird, Flying Phoenix ! (L'oiseau de feu, le phénix volant)

Dès l'énoncé de l'attaque, des flammes émergèrent du corps de Mokou, brûlant sa chemise qui n'était pas protégée par les sceaux résistants à la chaleur. Une splendide paire d'ailes enflammées fit son apparition dans le dos de l'immortelle qui volait légèrement.

- Mokou ! hurla Rumia, soudainement prise d'une terreur violente avec l'arrivée de la gardienne de la forêt.

La yôkai était en colère, une proie fraîche lui tombait dessus et voilà que ce damné oiseau gardien faisait son apparition devant elle.

- Disparais, ordonna l'immortelle. Vite, précisa-t-elle, avant que je ne te détruises.

Pour rendre sa menace plus consistante, une volée de flammes infernales tourbillonna vers la blonde vêtue de sa robe noire, qui sentit la chaleur devenir de moins en moins tenable et la lumière de plus en plus aveuglante.

Dans un geste de rage, Rumia dut battre en retraite, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une minute dans un combat contre Mokou.

Lorsque l'immortelle fut assurée de ne plus croiser de yôkai, elle réajusta sa chemise en lambeaux. Le vêtement était tellement brûlé et usagé qu'il ne couvrait plus rien, pendant en loques déchiquetées. La jeune femme arracha les lambeaux inutiles et réajusta sa salopette. Maintenant qu'elle avait la poitrine nue, elle sentait ses tétons doucement écrasés par les bretelles, augmentant son désir.

Ecartant de son esprit le fait que sa culotte de dentelle s'humidifiait et que ses seins étaient outrageusement exposés, Mokou s'intéressa au sort de la jeune femme blessée. Le phénix fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la si parfaite servante de Remilia.

Rapidement, Mokou fut face à un dilemme. Au vu de l'état du poignet de Sakuya, il était évident que la domestique avait fait une tentative de suicide. Que devait-elle faire dans ce cas ? Sauver Sakuya en la soignant ou lui accorder la liberté en la laissant mourir ? Mokou savait parfaitement qu'elle même ferait tout, absolument tout, pour obtenir la liberté de mourir.

Soupirant, Mokou décida de laisser sa bonté parler, une fois de plus. Il lui fallait rapidement trouver un médecin compétent, car elle n'avait fait que cautériser la blessure. L'avantage de l'immortalité faisait que Mokou pouvait se permettre d'avoir des méthodes de soin datant de l'âge de pierre.

Le seul inconvénient, c'est que la blessée avait besoin de soins d'urgence. Autrement dit, elle devait être amenée dans la clinique la plus proche, à Eientei.

Eientei. La résidence de l'infirmière Yagokoro Eirin.

Eientei. Le manoir de Kaguya.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous, voici un chapitre plus court que d'habitude (désolé) qui doit servir de transition. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas très important, mais je le mets pour faire le lien avec la suite qui devrait arriver vendredi, dans un chapitre plus long et durant lequel j'approfondirais les relations entre nos deux ennemies, m'intéressant au passé de Mokou.

Je remercie également la personne anonyme qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review (très bien écrite, je la rassure) et qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Je vais essayer d'y répondre brièvement dès maintenant. Mon principal intérêt dans les fictions est de travailler sur les sentiments et les motivations animant chaque personnage. Quand on regarde les filles, on s'aperçoit qu'il y en a peu qui voient la vie en rose (exception faite de l'équipe baka, mais c'est un cas à part). Il y a forcément quelque chose dans leur passé qui a du les influer pour amener à ce résultat. Tout en essayant de rester cohérent et logique avec l'univers original, j'essaye de mettre mon grain de sel pour compléter leurs histoires personnelles, puisque nous sommes dans une fiction après tout. Je vais essayer d'articuler l'histoire autour de plusieurs personnages, mais toujours avec Sakuya pour servir de fil conducteur et les relier ensemble.

Allez, j'ai trop parlé et je suis sur que vous avez envie de lire ce court chapitre de transition. Bonne lecture et ... review ?

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : L'aide de la doctoresse lunarienne<strong>

Fujiwara no Mokou gronda. Pour sauver la vie de la servante inanimée, elle n'avait d'autre option possible que de l'amener d'urgence au manoir de l'Eternité. Déjà qu'elle haïssait de toutes ses forces la princesse lunaire et qu'elle faisait son maximum pour ne pas la croiser, voilà que maintenant, elle devait aller sur le terrain de son ennemie. Elle devait aller à la rencontre de cette garce pourrie et gâtée, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir en estampe.

- Salope, jura Mokou, les poings serrés et pensant au visage tant honni.

Le phénix détourna son esprit et attrapa délicatement Sakuya, la maintenant fermement contre elle. Mokou put alors comparer ses traits et son corps, avec ceux de la soubrette. Les différences entre la mortelle en péril et l'invincible fille lui sautèrent aux yeux, apparaissant encore plus flagrantes et plus cruelles. Il était clair que la poitrine de Mokou, presque inexistante avec son bonnet A, n'avait rien à voir avec les seins fermes de Sakuya, délicatement masqués par la robe bleue.

A contrecœur, Mokou se mit en route vers la résidence de son ennemie jurée. Elle traversa la forêt de bambous avec célérité, sans se soucier des points de repères qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent aperçut finalement la demeure ancienne, élégamment construite dans un style harmonieux. Aux alentours du complexe architectural, un jardin japonais typique était agencé de manière très traditionnelle, avec son apparent désordre soigneusement réfléchi et minutieusement mis en place.

Les bottines de Mokou laissaient de profondes empreintes dans les petits graviers blancs qui servaient à décorer les plates bandes. Pressée, elle avait survolé le ruisseau, sans se soucier de prendre le pont de bambou. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de suivre les sentiers sinueux couverts de pavés.

Lorsque la grande porte en bois de cerisier finement ciselé fut à portée, l'immortelle frappa dessus pour alerter la maisonnée et faire en sorte que l'infirmière se décide à venir porter assistance à la mourante. Mokou espérait que la doctoresse serait celle qui ouvrirait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre en babillages incessants avec les chiens de garde de Kaguya.

Par chance, c'est bien Eirin qui lui ouvrit la porte. Sa haute silhouette se dressait dans l'encadrement, aisément reconnaissable grâce à sa belle robe moulante. Le rouge et le bleu de sa tenue étaient divisés par une ligne verticale, qui séparait les deux couleurs, deux teintes à la fois opposées et complémentaires, réunies en une harmonie cassante.

Dès que la pharmacienne posa son regard sur l'immortelle, elle sursauta, entraînant dans son geste sa longue natte argentée. La surprise se lisait clairement dans les yeux d'Eirin, qui reprit bien vite ses esprits, avant de réajuster son calot bleu décoré d'une croix rouge.

- Mokou-san, si c'est pour combattre Kaguya, commença t-elle, c'est inutile.

- Docteur Yagokoro, coupa sèchement le phénix, je demande vos services de toute urgence.

Lorsque les yeux gris acier d'Eirin se posèrent sur la blessée que Mokou portait dans ses bras, son sens du devoir prit immédiatement le dessus.

- Très bien. Suis moi immédiatement dans le cabinet médical, ordonna la doctoresse.

Mokou obéit, suivant sagement Eirin dans le manoir en direction de la salle de consultation. Les yeux de l'immortelle observaient à la dérobée le riche mobilier, tout en grimaçant de ce faste luxueux. Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur une splendide couronne de cérémonie ornée de pierreries, la femme aux cheveux d'argent poussa un reniflement de dédain. Cette merveille ineffable, un trésor nécessitant des centaines d'heures de travail et de soin, était à la fois sublime et absurde.

Lorsque Mokou entra dans le cabinet, elle sentit l'odeur sinistre de désinfectant lui prendre à la gorge. L'odeur âcre de ces produits qui aseptisaient la pièce était difficilement supportable, même pour le phénix. Pourtant Eirin était parfaitement à l'aise, totalement intégrée à ce milieu. La jeune femme posa délicatement le corps de Sakuya sur la table d'auscultation, pendant que l'infirmière se savonnait les mains, avant d'enfiler ses gants chirurgicaux.

- Mokou-san, pourriez-vous sortir, s'il vous plait ? demanda poliment la femme en robe bicolore, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus puisqu'elle désirait travailler dans le calme.

Mokou hocha la tête, avant de sortir de la salle dans un silence religieux pour laisser la savante travailler à son aise.

- Mokou-san, l'interpella la chirurgienne, prends une de mes robes dans l'armoire en sortant. Tu en as bien besoin !

L'immortelle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle était encore à moitié nue. Sa petite poitrine était sérieusement meurtrie par les bretelles de sa salopette et elle avait besoin de couvrir le haut de son corps. Bien qu'elle ne soit absolument pas pudique, Mokou ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit vue dans cet état. Surtout pas par une fouineuse du nom d'Aya Shameimaru, la fameuse tengu paparazzi. Cette journaliste adorait les potins et était toujours présente là ou il ne le fallait pas, sans jamais se séparer de son appareil photo fétiche.

Lorsque Mokou ouvrit le placard et qu'elle pénétra dans l'intimité de la femme médecin, ce qu'elle vit la refroidit. Outre les sous vêtements absolument dépassés et tue-l'amour, une série de robes toutes identiques était pendue dans le meuble de bois. Eirin n'avait aucun habit normal, convenant à une jeune femme, alors inutile d'espérer trouver quelque chose d'érotique là dedans.

En essayant une des robes décorée de motifs représentant des constellations, l'immortelle constata que le vêtement lui atteignait les chevilles sans difficulté. A l'inverse, quand il était porté par la propriétaire habituelle, le tissu laissait clairement apparaître la naissance des jambes de l'infirmière. Eirin la dépassait de deux têtes au minimum, puisque lorsque Mokou avait été gratifiée du don de l'immortalité, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant en croissance. Une gamine qui ne vieillirait jamais plus et qui avait tout perdu. Tout ça à cause de Kaguya. En plus d'avoir détruit sa famille, de lui avoir volé son enfance, sa vie, son bonheur, cette garce l'avait brisé, au point de la pousser à boire l'élixir d'Hourai.

- Sale chienne, gronda Mokou, sentant des larmes de rage affluer sous ses paupières. Après m'avoir volé ma vie, tu m'as même volé ma mort.

Alors que les larmes affluaient au visage de la jeune fille, elle serrait les poings pour contenir sa haine, se retenant de briser tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous la main. Elle se moquait bien de Kaguya, elle aurait aimé la voir pleurer, la voir hurler lorsqu'elle perdrait son manoir, mais Mokou respectait trop Eirin pour détruire le foyer de cette infirmière qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'avait aucun grief contre elle, ce qui explique le fait que les deux ne se soient jamais battues, alors que Mokou n'avait jamais hésité à casser quelques dents à Reisen ou aux autres alliés de la princesse.


	5. Chapitre 5

Voici le chapitre suivant, en avance sur mes prévisions. Je précise qu'il contient des scènes brutales et violentes qui peuvent choquer. Sinon, vous noterez que je me suis beaucoup renseigné pour l'écrire, notamment en ce qui concerne la partie historique.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Aux origines de la haine<strong>

Lorsque Eirin fut seule dans son laboratoire, elle commença immédiatement à aider la blessée à produire de façon accélérée de nouveaux globules rouges, par le biais d'une potion de régénération sanguine.

En tant que docteur, elle savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de juger les choix des autres, mais sa morale personnelle lui interdisait de laisser mourir une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle avait prêté serment de soulager toutes les personnes, sans distinction et de garder le secret médical. Eirin se faisait un point d'honneur à respecter les serments de son ordre et à ne jamais devenir parjure. Son rôle de médecin était de soulager les gens, par la pharmacopée ou par le dialogue.

Le fait d'avoir vu la servante parfaite dans cet état critique avait intrigué la doctoresse. Elle ne l'avait rencontrée que quelques rares fois, mais Sakuya était une énigme difficile à percer. C'était un vrai glaçon, une femme froide et aux aptitudes meurtrières, dont le profil ne correspondait pas du tout à celui d'une personne suicidaire. Il faut croire qu'il était difficile de connaître vraiment une personne, de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière les façades.

La chose la plus pénible après une opération était l'attente. Pour un médecin, la plus grande crainte était qu'un patient ne sorte jamais d'un coma ou qu'il ne meurt suite à une opération, parce que voir le visage des proches suite à son propre échec était toujours un traumatisme. Eirin savait qu'il existait des chances non négligeables pour que Sakuya reste plongée dans un monde inaccessible, parce que les médicaments et toute sa science étaient impuissants face à l'absence de volonté de vivre.

- Je prie pour que tu te réveilles un jour, murmura Eirin avec une tendresse maternelle qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

La pharmacienne ne pouvait plus rien faire et laissa sa patiente se reposer. Pendant que la blessée récupérait, Eirin avait le temps de sortir pour pouvoir informer Mokou de la stabilisation de l'état de la servante.

Mokou soupira de soulagement en apprenant que l'état de la domestique ne pourrait qu'aller mieux. Lentement, elle accepta de raconter à Eirin tout ce qu'elle avait vu, afin d'obtenir un indice sur les raisons de cet acte et pouvoir commencer un traitement psychologique après le réveil de la soubrette.

- Eirin, l'apostropha la plus petite, si jamais elle est condamnée à ne pas se réveiller, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait préférable de mettre un terme à sa souffrance ?

La question, posée avec un détachement glaçant, mortifia l'infirmière. Mokou parlait d'une vie avec tant d'insouciance. Elle avait amené une personne blessée ici et maintenant, elle ne proposait ni plus ni moins qu'une euthanasie.

- Jamais, rétorqua fermement la femme médecin. Je ne pourrais jamais tuer une de mes patientes, c'est contraire à mon serment.

L'immortelle soupira. Pourquoi continuer à vivre lorsqu'on a tout vu, tout fait ou que l'on en a assez ? Elle haïssait ces liens qui rattachaient au monde des vivants, elle même aurait bien aimé pouvoir mourir. Même si la haine inextinguible qui l'habitait la poussait à vivre chaque journée qui arrivait, elle se demandait chaque matin ce qu'elle ferait après avoir tué Kaguya. La réponse l'effrayait elle même. Lorsqu'elle aurait enfin fait payer sa rivale, il ne lui resterait plus rien, absolument rien.

Sauf des regrets, pour l'éternité.

Et l'éternité, c'est très long.

Alors que les deux femmes se faisaient face en silence, chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées, elles ne virent pas que le soleil s'était déjà levé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix d'or, claire et enjouée s'élève dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Eirin, salua la princesse Lunarienne, déjà levée ?

La bonne humeur de Kaguya dura seulement quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle voit qui était en compagnie de sa confidente fidèle. En croisant ce visage qu'elle méprisait, la princesse savait que la journée radieuse à peine entamée était déjà gâchée, parce que cette mauvaise rencontre la foutrait en rogne pour le reste de la journée.

- Que fait cette … _chose _chez moi ? interrogea t-elle, en mettant le plus de dégoût, de mépris et de condescendance possible dans sa voix.

- Crois moi, ce n'est pas avec gaieté de cœur que je suis ici, rétorqua Mokou avec sarcasme, mais j'avais besoin des services d'Eirin. Quelle honte qu'une personne aussi savante et aussi sympathique ne se soit mis au service d'une petite conne qui aurait bien mérité quelques claques.

Mokou avait réussi à garder son calme, empêchant ses flammes de surgir et d'engloutir toute la forêt dans une mer de flammes. Cependant, le barrage de ses sentiments menaçait de céder et de submerger le calme apparent.

Si Kaguya avait été vexée par l'insulte, elle n'en montra rien. En prenant son air gracieux de princesse égoïste, elle enfonça le clou en mettant en doute l'éducation de ces petits nobles parvenus, incapables d'éduquer correctement leur fille.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Kaguya serait déjà morte. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle était simplement amusée, observant son ennemie enragée être maintenue par Eirin.

- Pas de combat ici, ordonna l'infirmière avec un sérieux rare. Réglez vos comptes dehors si vous le voulez, mais ne cassez pas le mobilier. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos disputes stupides.

- Stupides ? répéta Mokou, toujours retenue par les épaules. Si tu savais la vérité, tu comprendrais pourquoi je veux la faire souffrir, pourquoi je veux la broyer, l'égorger, l'incinérer, l'éviscérer de mes propres mains.

Face au regard brûlant de haine pure qui se lisait dans les prunelles rubis de Mokou, Eirin soupira.

- Alors, si tu nous disais tout ? hasarda l'infirmière. J'aimerais comprendre les origines de cette haine millénaire.

La surprise se lit sur le visage de l'immortelle revancharde. Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à son passé qu'elle enfermait profondément en elle. Jamais personne, pas même Keine, n'avait osé lui demander les raisons de cette querelle.

- On ne veut pas savoir, minauda Kaguya, ta misérable vie ne …

- Silence, sale chienne, répliqua vertement le phénix immortel.

Se radoucissant, elle inspira profondément avant de se mettre à parler.

- Très bien, voici mon histoire. Je suis née il y a près de treize siècles, fille d'un seigneur féodal qui avait un domaine dans la ville de Fujiwara. Alors que la capitale venait à peine d'y être installée, tous les nobles complotaient déjà pour le pouvoir. Mon père, l'aîné de notre clan, Fujiwara no Kamatari était l'un des fidèles de l'empereur Tenji.

La famille de Mokou était en réalité l'une des plus respectables et des plus puissantes du pays. Une lignée qui a dominé la vie politique de l'archipel nippon pendant presque quatre siècles, jouant le rôle de la véritable puissance agissant derrière le trône.

- Mon père était un homme influent mais froid, une personne qui montrait peu ses sentiments. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais reçu de marques d'affection de sa part, comme s'il ne m'avait pas désirée. J'ai toujours su qu'il aurait préféré avoir un garçon pour continuer sa lignée, mais je me suis accrochée. J'ai toujours voulu être forte, j'ai toujours voulu réussir, pour pouvoir le rendre fier de moi. J'aurais tellement aimée lire de la fierté sur son visage, au lieu de l'indifférence habituelle.

Soupirant brutalement, car l'immortelle savait que jamais une femme ne serait respectée comme chef de clan, elle reprit son histoire.

- Un jour, il se rendit auprès de toi, Kaguya. Il te demanda en mariage, espérant enfin avoir un héritier à la hauteur de ses espérances. J'étais furieuse, car il demandait à une gamine à peine plus âgée que moi de lui donner un enfant. Un enfant qui ne lui ferait pas honte et cette pensée m'a fait très mal.

- Et tu sais que j'ai refusé, répliqua Kaguya. Comme pour tous les autres, je voulais qu'il prouve sa valeur en me rapportant cinq reliques d'une grande puissance. Je n'épouserai que celui qui saura me rapporter mes cinq requêtes impossibles.

- Mon père a accepté ta proposition, grogna Mokou.

L'immortelle aux yeux brûlants de haine savait très bien que personne n'avait réussi à rapporter plus d'une de ces requêtes et qu'en réalité, les autres étaient déjà en possession de Kaguya. Avec cette demande, la princesse de la lune pouvait bien promettre, elle ne risquait rien du tout en s'engageant, puisqu'à aucun moment elle ne devrait réaliser sa promesse.

- Mon père est parti, me laissant seule avec ma mère, sans jamais m'accorder un regard. Lorsqu'il est revenu, totalement dépité par son fiasco, il a eu l'idée de fabriquer un faux. Lorsqu'il s'est présenté à toi, tu l'as démasqué et humilié devant toute la cour. Je l'ai détesté pour avoir porté l'opprobre sur notre nom. Je t'ai haïe pour l'avoir poussé à traîner notre famille dans la boue et je me suis méprisée pour ne pas être comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Le père de Mokou n'était pas le seul à être hypnotisé par la beauté irréelle de Kaguya, car ce visage a tourmenté bien des hommes. Tour rêvaient de voir, de posséder cette femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Cette femme au visage d'albâtre et au regard perçant était devenue une véritable obsession par l'impression de mystère qui s'en dégageait. Kaguya masquait toujours le bas de son visage par un simple éventail, tenu par de fins doigts émergeant lentement d'un kimono richement brodé. L'image subjuguait tous ceux qui la voyaient, exerçant une véritable fascination par le mystère s'en dégageant.

- Le soir même, mon père se rendait compte qu'il venait de jeter la honte sur notre clan. Pour réparer sa faute, il s'est fait hara-kiri. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, baignant dans son sang, alors qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau.

Avec la mention de cet événement, la pitié semble gagner le visage d'Eirin. L'infirmière peine à imaginer ce qu'une petite fille doit ressentir lorsqu'elle retrouve son père, baignant dans son sang, un wakisashi dans le ventre.

-A partir de cet instant, ma haine n'a cessé de grandir. Contre toi, contre mon père et contre moi. J'ai cherché à soutenir ma mère, mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle est morte de chagrin quelques jours après. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir et elle a accompli le rituel du jigai, pour l'accompagner dans la mort.

L'honneur. Ce concept désuet brisa les restes de la vie de la jeune fille. Sa mère aussi avait mis fin à ses jours, se liant les jambes pour rester digne dans la mort, avant de s'ouvrir la gorge avec le kaiken caché dans son obi, abandonnant la petite fille aux mains du reste de sa famille.

- Je me suis retrouvée seule. Mon oncle, trop heureux de prendre la place de chef de clan m'a alors reniée, puisque j'étais la fille indésirable, seul reste d'une branche souillée qu'il fallait effacer au nom de la respectabilité du clan. J'avais le choix entre la mort honorable ou la vie dans le déshonneur.

L'immortelle inspire, tentant de chasser le stress qui l'envahit lentement, alors qu'elle se remémore ses souvenirs. Elle avait choisi de vivre, refusant de verser davantage de sang, refusant de déverser son sang. En fin de compte, elle se demande aujourd'hui si elle n'aurait pas du accomplir le même rituel que sa mère.

- Du jour au lendemain, j'ai été dépouillée de ma vie et de mon confort. On m'a même dépouillée de mon nom et on m'a chassée de chez moi. J'avais douze ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai du dormir dehors, dans le froid et sans pouvoir adresser le moindre mot à qui que ce soit. Je n'avais plus de famille, plus de vie. J'avais faim et froid et j'ai du survivre en faisant les ordures. Je me suis prostituée pour presque rien, j'ai laissé un homme déchirer mon hymen pour pouvoir dormir dans un lit empli de vermine, mais un lit sec à l'intérieur d'une maison. J'en ai même laissé me pénétrer pour avoir un bol de riz.

Lentement, le visage de Mokou devient rouge, versant des larmes intarissables, tandis qu'elle essuie son nez d'un revers de manche.

- Je voulais que ça s'arrête, ne plus continuer à vivre, ne plus devoir appréhender le moment ou je n'aurais plus d'argent et que je devrais à nouveau entendre ces bêtes en rut. Je devais me retenir de vomir, dégoûtée de moi même et des autres. Pourtant j'étais lâche au point d'avoir peur de mettre un terme à tout ça. A chaque fois, je n'arrivais pas à y mettre fin, sachant très bien ce qui m'attendait le lendemain. C'était toujours la même chose, j'avais tellement mal. J'entendais les gémissements pitoyables qui sortaient de ma poitrine, mon corps entier criait de douleur. Je m'étouffais dans mes larmes et depuis, toutes les nuits je revois ces images. Ca fait mille trois cent ans que je vis avec ça, chaque soir j'ai peur de m'endormir car je sais que je les reverrais.

Mokou chancelle, tenant debout par on ne sait quel prodige, tandis qu'un filet acide remonte dans sa gorge. Elle se retient de vomir, ne voulant pas montrer que la personne qui la dégoûte le plus, c'est elle même.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, Kaguya. Tu ne connais pas l'impression d'éternité qu'avait ces moments que je ressens toujours en moi. J'ai sincèrement souhaité mourir, mais une infime fraction de moi m'a poussé à vivre, parce que je te haïssais tellement.

Alors que l'immortelle agitée de tremblements, sanglotait comme une hystérique, elle serrait les poings pour surmonter sa haine. Une haine si intense qu'elle pourrait embraser le monde entier, juste pour essayer de soulager son cœur meurtri.

A mesure que Mokou parlait, le dégoût gagnait le visage d'Eirin. Pour elle, la famille est sacrée et compte plus que tout le reste. Pour ses proches, elle a suivi Kaguya sur Terre, envers et contre tout après l'exil de la princesse lunaire. Jamais elle n'imaginerait envisager l'idée d'abandonner sa princesse dans un monde hostile. En entendant le début du récit de Mokou, Eirin ne comprenait que trop bien les abysses de souffrance, de violence, de cruauté et de haine pure qui s'agitaient dans les tréfonds de l'immortelle.

- Un jour, alors que j'errais à ta recherche, espérant te trouver et te tuer d'un coup de katana, je suis tombée sur un charnier. Un groupe de samouraïs s'était entretué pour la possession de l'élixir d'Hourai. Ils se sont entretués pour cette saloperie. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, cingla Mokou, en s'adressant à l'infirmière ayant inventé cette potion.

Eirin fut encore davantage déstabilisée. C'est la potion qu'elle avait décidé de fabriquer une seconde fois qui avait aggravé la situation. Ce cadeau, fait par Kaguya à l'empereur, accordait la vie éternelle à celui qui le buvait. Ce trésor était très convoité, car le fléau de l'immortalité était tellement désiré par des hommes obsédés par l'idée de disparaître, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'atroce à ne plus pouvoir mourir et à ne jamais connaître la paix.

- J'étais une gamine terrifiée par ce sang, affamée et broyée par la douleur. Le survivant du carnage m'a regardée comme si je n'étais qu'un déchet misérable, ce qu'en fait, j'étais. Il m'a ignorée, me laissant en vie, avant de prendre le flacon et de partir. J'ignorais le contenu exact, mais j'espérais y trouver de quoi pouvoir manger, parce que ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais l'estomac vide. Je n'avais plus un sou en poche, mais je n'avais pas trouvé quelqu'un pour désirer mon corps trop plat, sale et meurtri, à peine masqué par les lambeaux de mon kimono.

Le tableau était des plus pitoyable. Une jeune fille, à moitié nue, sale, frigorifiée et affamée était très dangereuse. Lorsque l'homme lui tourna le dos, il fit l'erreur de sous estimer cette souillon armée d'un katana.

- J'avais faim, alors je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai dégainé mon katana, j'ai imaginé ton visage sur celui de ce rônin et je l'ai frappé. Je l'ai tué dans le dos, par derrière, comme la lâche que j'étais. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai vu son sang couler. J'avais tué pour la première fois.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre suivant qui dévoile le reste de la terrible histoire de Mokou. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ... honnêtement.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La haine ne meurt jamais.<strong>

A mesure qu'elle ressassait ses douloureux souvenirs, Mokou laissait les larmes couler à flots sur ses joues rougies. Après avoir abattu un homme par derrière, elle s'était jadis emparée de l'élixir accordant l'immortalité. Dès qu'elle avait porté le liquide à sa bouche, le goût sucré et succulent avait eu raison des résistances de la jeune fille à boire quelque chose d'inconnu. Après avoir fini la dernière goutte, la suite des événements était moins présente dans son esprit. Ses souvenirs se faisaient alors plus flous et plus segmentés, comme si une brume occulte les recouvrait.

Mokou revoyait vaguement son corps zigzaguer sur le sentier de terre battue, avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'effondre dans un fossé, à moitié sciée par la douleur qui comprimait ses viscères. Elle avait ressentie la douleur, comme si de l'acide surgissait de chacune de ses pores. Tétanisée, les muscles de la mâchoire crispés, elle n'arrivait plus à faire un geste, alors qu'elle gémissait à l'agonie dans le caniveau. Après, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, jusqu'à son réveil.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, poursuit-elle avec un léger sourire, j'étais chez un jeune garçon. Il a été tellement gentil avec moi, il est devenu comme un frère pour moi. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu lentement oublier mon passé et je voulais sincèrement refaire ma vie à ses côtés. J'étais même prête à t'oublier, à effacer ma haine contre toi … car je vivais en paix.

Le phénix sourit naïvement au ciel, se remémorant les jours heureux de sa vie. Rapidement, une profonde tristesse ternit son regard pétillant, alors que le sourire sur ses fines lèvres disparaissait.

- Je vivais en paix … enfin je le croyais naïvement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié beaucoup de cet homme … jusqu'à son propre nom. A cause de la malédiction de l'élixir d'Hourai, je ne vieillissais pas, je ne subissait pas les affres du temps. Je l'ai vu grandir à mes côtés, murir, vieillir et puis mourir, alors que je n'avais pas pris un seul jour. Le temps s'est arrêté pour moi et après sa mort, j'ai du fuir, chassée de nouveau à cause des autres villageois. Une humaine qui ne vieillit pas, une personne qui reste jeune pour l'éternité, c'est un phénomène diabolique et monstrueux. Alors les autres habitants du village ont eu peur. Ils ont chassé le monstre, celle qu'ils appelaient la sorcière et j'ai du reprendre la route.

Avec ironie, Mokou pense que ces gens l'ont chassée comme une malpropre, alors qu'ils auraient eux-mêmes sauté sur l'élixir s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. En fin de compte, les humains étaient tous pareils et elle n'avait plus sa place parmi eux.

- Depuis ce jour, continua t-elle d'une voix tremblante, j'ai erré sur les routes. Contrairement à vous qui êtes immortelles ensemble et par choix, j'étais seule et sans but. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais à avancer et j'ai finalement essayé de me suicider. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais du le faire avant, lorsque je n'avais pas encore été maudite. Pour ma plus grande horreur, j'ai vu que malgré la lame de mon katana fichée dans le cœur, je ne pouvais pas mourir. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai tout tenter, absolument toutes les mutilations, jusqu'à me lancer dans le cratère d'un volcan.

En repensant à ce moment, Mokou se souvient qu'elle avait pu donner une nouvelle définition au mot douleur. Même au milieu de la lave en fusion, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir mourir. Chaque fois que son corps était attaqué par le magma bouillonnant, la malédiction de l'élixir d'Hourai la poursuivait. Son corps était affranchi des limites de la mort et de la destruction. Chaque dommage était immédiatement réparé et elle brûla sans cesse, longuement immolée pendant plus d'un mois. Un mois entier à être incinérée, à hurler de douleur à chaque seconde, sans espoir de s'en sortir, finissant par supplier qu'on l'achève. Mokou espérait presque pouvoir perdre la raison, afin d'arrêter sa souffrance.

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai obtenu mes pouvoirs. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais mon âme a comme fusionné avec les éléments m'entourant, m'offrant ces pouvoirs incomparables. Je suis devenue le phénix immortel, la maîtresse des flammes. Après ça, j'ai continué ma route pendant des siècles, seule, sans personne pour marcher avec moi.

L'immortelle releva le visage vers celui de la princesse qui tente de rester impassible, mais dont les pupilles essayaient de fuir le regard pénétrant de Mokou. Kaguya espérait échapper à ces orbes écarlates, qui la scrutaient avec une fixité effroyable.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai du vivre toute seule ? interrogea la fille en salopette rouge et aux yeux éreintés.

Face au visage boursouflé par les larmes et dont le rouge des iris est désormais impossible à distinguer des vaisseaux sanguins dilatés sur le blanc, l'infirmière est totalement malade, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre le phénix en pitié. Kaguya détourne légèrement le regard, n'ayant aucune idée de la réponse qu'elle devait apporter. Elle même ne sait pas si elle aurait pu supporter tout ça. Après quelques instants de silence gênant, Mokou reprit le cours de sa tirade.

- Je vais te le dire. C'est parce que j'ai beau être un monstre, j'ai beau être une abomination, je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne ne souffre pour m'avoir côtoyée. En plus, je ne veux pas revivre la mort de la personne que j'ai aimée et avec qui j'ai partagé une partie de mon existence. Alors j'ai continué à voyager dans le pays … mais je ne suis pas devenue un débris amorphe, gronda t-elle avec rage. Il y avait une chose qui m'a maintenue en vie. La seule chose qui me poussait à me lever chaque nouveau jour, la seule lumière que j'avais, c'était toi !

En finissant sa phrase, Mokou pointa du doigt la princesse de la lune qui commençait à reculer, vraisemblablement inquiète d'une éventuelle pulsion de colère de son ennemie. Visiblement, la rage et la souffrance que l'immortelle éprouvait et subissait ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de conséquences sur Kaguya. Celle ci conservait son habituel petit sourire, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne se souciait que de sa confortable vie dorée.

- La seule chose que je désire, souffla Mokou, c'est des excuses. Chaque jour, je me bats pour que tu me demandes pardon. C'est tout ce que je désire. Je veux t'entendre demander ma clémence, je veux que tu t'excuses d'avoir détruit ma famille et de m'avoir condamnée à la vie !

- Jamais, rétorqua Kaguya avec détermination. Je ne suis pas responsable.

Mokou recula sous la surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils de colère. Ses articulations blanchirent, alors que ses dents crissaient. Si la garce ne donnait pas plus de détails d'ici quelques secondes, elle allait devoir en payer le prix, peu importe la présence d'Eirin qui avait son arc à portée de main.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Ca ne me concerne pas, rétorqua la princesse aux cheveux noirs, puisque ce n'est pas ma faute. Ton père n'était qu'un crétin sans cervelle, à peine guidé par ce qu'il avait entre les jambes ! Le fait qu'il ne te désire pas n'était pas ma faute ! aboya t-elle, je n'étais même pas au courant de ton existence. Il a choisi de se suicider pour un concept désuet, de la même façon que ta mère t'a abandonnée et que ton oncle t'a chassé, obéissants à des règles archaïques.

L'égoïsme de Kaguya atteignait des sommets, puisque jamais elle ne reconnaîtrait ses erreurs. Alors imaginer qu'elle fasse preuve de compassion et qu'elle reconnaisse qu'elle était partiellement impliqué dans le processus ayant brisé une vie, c'était espérer un miracle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser, renchérit la princesse avec fermeté, je n'ai rien à voir dans ta déchéance. Tu as été faible, tu n'as été qu'une putain et qu'une lâche. Tu as fui, tu as osé te décharger de ton fardeau en me calomniant et tu as souillé l'élixir d'Hourai, un trésor que j'avais offert à l'empereur.

Kaguya a continué son monologue, déchargeant sa faute sur l'immortelle qui sentait son sang bouillir, tandis que la colère menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant. Sa Spell Card ultime, Hourai, Fujiyama Volcano (Hourai, le volcan Fujiyama) la démangeait. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir déchaîner le feu interne de la terre contre Kaguya, au risque de tout incinérer autour d'elle et de brûler toute vie sur des kilomètres. A cet instant, sa haine était presque infinie, au point qu'elle aurait presque voulu faire souffrir le monde entier.

- Tu n'as personne au monde qui veut de toi, asséna l'égoïste princesse, tu es condamnée à être seule à cause de ta lâcheté. Même Keine ne reste avec toi que par pitié, siffla t-elle perfidement pour enfoncer davantage son interlocutrice tant méprisée.

A la mention du nom de l'historienne du village, la haine devient trop forte. Kaguya peut dire ce qu'elle veut sur Mokou. Elle peut la traiter de tous les noms, lui asséner les pires injures, sa rivale s'en fiche. Mais oser s'en prendre à son amie Keine, c'est un coup bas et déloyal. Mokou sait que c'est vexant de se voir critiquée pour ce qu'on est et c'est insultant de voir ses défauts rejetés en pleine face. Mais plus grave, pour l'immortelle aux cheveux d'acier, c'est ignoble de voir son amitié niée et c'est insupportable de voir critiquée la personne qu'elle aime.

Tandis que Kaguya savourait l'expression qu'elle fait naître sur le visage de son ennemie, une splendide combinaison de douleur et de rage obtenue encore plus facilement que lors du dernier combat ou elle avait arraché les tripes de l'immortelle à mains nues, Eirin recula. L'infirmière avait déjà assisté à ces combats proches de la boucherie, mais elle n'avait jamais vue Mokou aussi furieuse, ni même sa princesse aussi détestable.

-Ta gueule ! vociféra Mokou, je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

Kaguya ne vit pas le coup venir. Les stupéfiants réflexes de Mokou avaient toujours le dessus en début de combat, parce que la Lunarienne jouait la carte de l'endurance. Le coup de pied décroché par le phénix avait fait mouche, frappant sa Némésis en pleine mâchoire. Sous la force du coup, l'os se brisa, plusieurs dents se déchaussèrent et la brune fit un vol plané en direction d'un des meubles. Kaguya atterrit dans un fracas indescriptible, sa chute ayant au passage détruit un coffret finement ciselé ainsi que le vase d'une grande valeur historique posé dessus.

Eirin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mokou, espérant la dissuader de poursuivre les hostilités, malgré la fureur qui déformait les traits de l'invincible femme aux cheveux d'argent. Pourtant, la rage affichée par le visage enragé se transforma en surprise lorsqu'un rire émergea des décombres. Kaguya riait, ne se souciant plus des blessures qui avaient presque toutes disparues. Elle pouvait se régénérer sans cesse puisque, à l'inverse de Mokou, elle avait bu l'élixir en toute connaissance de cause.

- Notre lutte ne finira jamais Mokou, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! glapit-elle avec une joie mauvaise.

Le ricanement de Kaguya résonna dans l'esprit de Mokou, faisant bouillir l'immortelle et lui martelant les tympans. La jeune femme savait désormais ce que ça faisait de se dire que c'est votre pire ennemi qui a raison. La haine, c'est comme un brasier qui la ronge de l'intérieur. Quand elle voit la personne haïe, quand elle pense à Kaguya, le feu se réveille et elle ne voit plus qu'elle. Chaque jour, elle rêve de se jeter sur cette personne, de la faire souffrir, de faire couler son sang, de lui arracher des hurlements de souffrance pour purger sa propre âme. Ça l'obsède, elle y pense constamment, ça lui pourrit la vie.

A chaque occasion de lui faire du mal, Mokou le fait, cherchant le bon mot, le geste, le coup pour blesser la princesse lunaire. Lorsqu'elle réussit à toucher sa cible, que le visage de la brune affiche une petite pointe de douleur, le phénix en tremble de plaisir, un rire hystérique lui monte à la gorge. C'est le plus violent, le plus délectable et le plus recherché de tous les orgasmes.

Mais d'un autre côté, l'être haï se mue en une obsession. Elle regarde toujours dans sa direction, Mokou est comme attirée vers Kaguya, la cherchant constamment des yeux et quand elle n'est pas devant sa cible, Mokou ne cesse de penser à elle. Elle veut toujours savoir ce que Kaguya fait et où elle est. C'est une obsession qui l'empêche de vivre, mais qui ne lui permet pas de mourir, tant que la garce lunaire ne sera pas détruite. En réalité, la vie de Mokou est entièrement tourné vers son ennemie, toujours focalisée sur cette chienne qui l'obsède et qui finit par être son unique centre d'intérêt, éclipsant tous les autres.

Cette brûlure, c'est la haine.

Mokou essaya de se calmer face à la réaction virulente de Kaguya, mais son effort ne récolta qu'un nouveau commentaire sarcastique. Dépitée et blasée par le fait que jamais son ennemie ne s'excuserait, l'immortelle tourna les talons et préféra quitter la demeure, avant de s'énerver encore.

-Eirin, dit elle en s'inclinant, merci de ta prévenance et prends bien soin de la patiente. Kaguya, au déplaisir de te revoir pour écraser ta sale gueule de salope contre un rocher.

Tandis que Mokou descendait les marches de bois et s'éloignait de la maison, elle fut soudainement apostrophée par Kaguya. Cette fois-ci, la brune n'avait glissé aucune intonation malveillante et aucun commentaire sarcastique dans sa phrase. Mokou se retourna et vit la princesse afficher un air gêné, ce qui n'était sûrement pas du au fait qu'elle était engoncée dans plusieurs kimonos.

-Je voudrais te faire une proposition, hasarda t-elle maladroitement et récupérant toute l'attention de son ennemie. Je voudrais que nous fassions une trêve.

Pour Mokou, le mot sembla aussi dur qu'une centaine de gifles en plein visage.

-Une trêve ? balbutia l'immortelle, comme si elle cherchait à assimiler l'information. Une trêve ? répéta t-elle, incrédule face à l'insultante proposition de la princesse.

-Oui, une trêve, affirma Kaguya avec une supériorité exaspérante clairement lisible sur ses traits.

Pour toute réponse, Mokou cracha au visage de son ennemie.

-Voilà ce que je pense de ta trêve, répliqua t-elle avec hargne. Je ne serais jamais en paix tant que tu ne te seras pas excusée.

Kaguya était mortifiée. Un fin filet de salive coulait de son front pour finir sur sa joue. Masquant sa colère d'avoir été aussi humiliée et injuriée, elle s'essuya calmement le visage d'un revers de manche et regarda son ennemie repartir dans la forêt de bambous, laissant de temps à autre une rafale de flammes illuminer les cieux azurés, éclairant l'horizon d'une traînée rougeoyante.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous. Je poste le chapitre suivant qui nous ramène à notre chère vampire. Au passage, on s'intéresse au passé de Remilia. J'ai été fortement inspiré de cette vidéo : http: /www .youtube .com/ watch?v =rdlMdy URwtk (enlevez les espaces pour lire).

Je réponds aussi à mon célèbre Anonyme qui m'a laissé une review. Mokou est l'un de mes persos préférés. Son nom de famille m'a poussé à lui chercher un passé bien tragique et vu son age, j'ai pu profiter de l'existence du clan Fujiwara. Après quelques recherches historique, il m'a suffi de donner une fille à Fujiwara no Katamari et le tour était joué.  
>La différence entre Mokou et Kaguya tient au fait que Mokou n'a jamais été choyée lorsqu'elle était immortelle (Kaguya avait Eirin) et que vu son passé, j'imagine qu'elle est plus renfermée et plus secrète pour ne plus être blessée. Sa relation avec Keine est spéciale, j'essayerais de la présenter plus tard en montrant l'ambivalence entre les sentiments amoureux que Mokou éprouve, mais aussi le besoin d'avoir une personne à ses cotés, la crainte de se déclarer et la peur de perdre l'être aimé.<br>Pour la trêve proposée, j'en parlerais plus tard. Il faudra être patient et ... aucun indice sur les raisons de Kaguya !

Bon, j'arrête de parler et j'envoie la suite.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Même après avoir sacrifiée son humanité sur l'autel du pouvoir, Remilia peut pleurer.<strong>

Tout vampire brûle au contact de la lumière du soleil. C'est un fait bien connu par tous ceux qui connaissent un tant soit peu cette espèce, une évidence telle que la rappeler semble être aussi utile que d'enfoncer une porte ouverte.

C'est pour cette bonne et vitale raison que Remilia passe une partie de la journée enfouie sous les couvertures de son grand lit à baldaquin. Même si elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, elle aime bien passer un peu de temps à rester au calme dans son matelas rembourré de plumes d'oie. La jeune fille, du moins jeune en apparence, passe quand même quelques heures, plongée dans son sommeil. Elle se blottit sous l'édredon, repliée sur elle même en chien de fusil, cherchant désespérément un peu de chaleur sur sa peau glaciale. Seule dans sa chambre, même les lents battements de son cœur ne parviennent pas à la réchauffer.

Les quelques heures de repos qu'elle s'accorde chaque jour n'empêchent pas Remilia de craindre que quelqu'un ne la voie dans la position si honteuse qu'elle arbore à chaque réveil. Le démon écarlate à peur que son image de créature impassible ne soit ternie par le fait que ses exceptionnels instants de faiblesses soient exposés en public.

Alors que ses craintes se dissipent, parce que la vampire clôt ses yeux rubis, de nouvelles images émergent lentement des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Avec une vitesse calculée pour la blesser, les souvenirs remontent vers la conscience de la vampire solitaire. Des passages familiers qui ont été soigneusement occultés par son esprit, censurant les moments traumatisants de son enfance.

Pourtant, des flashs parviennent à passer, s'écrasant sur l'écran de sa mémoire vive. Des images de ses parents violents qui ne l'ont jamais aimée commencent à la tourmenter. Elle revoit sa petite sœur fragile et effrayée, innocente petite fille que Remilia cherchait à protéger au maximum de ses géniteurs en prenant sciemment les coups à la place de sa cadette. Elle ressent alors en elle chacun des stigmates que lui laissa cette vie misérable dans le sous-sol. Une pâle copie d'existence décente, à attendre au froid, blottie contre Flandre qui frissonnait à cause du vent mordant et de la peur glissant insidieusement en elle.

A chaque instant ou elle était réveillée, à chaque seconde ou elle était consciente, la petite fille en rose guettait avec angoisse les pas résonnants dans les escaliers de pierre. Lorsqu'elle entendait ce terrifiant compte à rebours vers la douleur, elle regardait au plus profond des yeux de sa sœur pour y trouver la force de continuer à se battre. Lorsqu'elle entendait la porte de la cellule grincer, elle se plaçait toujours devant Flandre, ramassant les coups et les injures, souffrant pour épargner sa sœur. Tandis que la haine de Remilia grandissait quotidiennement, Flandre était de plus en plus affectée par les images de son aînée en sang qui cherchait désespérément à la sauver.

Lorsque la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, Remilia regardait l'astre à travers les lourds barreaux de la cellule lui servant de chambre. En regardant l'astre brillant, elle suppliait, elle implorait quelqu'un de venir sauver sa sœur, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Elle était prête à tout pour Flandre, même à donner sa vie pour sauver la blonde. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était libérer sa sœur, cette fille qu'elle aimait, de son enfer personnel. L'état mental de sa cadette se dégradait quotidiennement, elle entendait de plus en plus la blonde marmonner dans son sommeil, avant de se répondre à elle même. La petite montrait tous les signes d'une schizophrénie de plus en plus profonde, la démence luisante qui apparaissait fugacement dans ses yeux en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

Lorsque les pas résonnent dans les entrailles de la citadelle, Remilia sent l'appréhension monter insidieusement en elle. Leurs bourreaux sont revenus, cherchant à s'amuser et à se gausser de leurs larmes. Remilia fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours, elle attira l'attention sur elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés s'est ramassé les coups de pieds du vieux dans les côtes, gémissant pathétiquement en tentant de contenir la douleur et ne pas leur laisser le plaisir d'entendre ses cris.

Lorsque sa génitrice à préféré passer Flandre à tabac, Remilia a hurlé. Ce cri était parfait pour les tortionnaires, qui commençaient à se lasser de frapper la même poupée de chiffon qui affichait de moins en moins se émotions. Les cris d'horreur de Remilia étaient si forts qu'ils couvraient ceux de sa sœur, pour le plaisir sadique des deux personnes qui avaient perdu depuis longtemps le droit d'être appelés « parents ».

Lorsque les tortionnaires sont partis et que Remilia a vu les contusions et le poignet brisé de sa cadette évanouie, sa haine est devenue encore plus forte. Secouée par des tremblements incontrôlables, elle a ressenti une force brûlante et irrésistible grandir au fond d'elle même. Sous la lune rouge, une pleine lune aussi sanglante que son âme, ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés. Ses ongles abîmés se sont mués en griffes saillantes, ses canines se sont allongés en des crocs effilés et ses ailes pourpre ont émergé de son dos, déchirant sa robe en lambeaux.

Scarlet Remilia, le démon écarlate était né, n'ayant que la lune pour unique témoin.

Séduite par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, la jeune fille se déchaîna. Les barreaux de la fenêtre ont volé en éclat, pulvérisés par une vague d'énergie cramoisie, tandis que Remilia appréhendait la nouvelle réalité de son corps. D'un battement d'ailes, elle quitta enfin sa cellule pour retourner dans un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, n'ayant eu que pour seul horizon les quatre murs de sa prison.

Une nouvelle fois, le sang coula dans le manoir. Mais, à la différence des précédents événements, l'hémoglobine ne gicla pas seulement dans les cachots. La petite fille, battue à cause de son potentiel et de sa nature enfouie qui inspirait la peur, s'était relevée et frappa à son tour.

L'amour que Remilia éprouvait pour Flandre entraîna le sacrifice de son humanité. La libération de sa puissance entraîna une hausse incroyable de sa haine. La haine de la vampire la poussa à massacrer la totalité des occupants des niveaux supérieurs du manoir. Mue par une furie implacable, par une soif de sang irrésistible et une fureur égale à nulle autre, Remilia entraîna le domaine dans l'horreur. Ces pathétiques humains qui n'avaient jamais rien fait pour elle, qui n'avaient jamais agi pour aider sa sœur allaient payer. Dans sa violence aveugle, le démon gagna ses lettres de noblesse en éviscérant le personnel, mordant les victimes, vidant de leur sang ceux n'ayant pas eu la chance de mourir vite et arrachant le cœur du majordome.

Avec une cruauté particulièrement raffinée, elle déchargea des années de haine en dépeçant son géniteur. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus amusant, c'est à dire lorsqu'il cessa de hurler, elle lui cisailla la gorge à pleines dents.

Lorsque la vampire rassasiée eut finalement terminé son carnage, elle se dirigea vers sa cadette. Elle priait pour que Flandre soit restée à l'abri du déchaînement de violence. En voulant la maintenir dans l'ignorance, elle espérait ainsi préserver la fragile santé mentale de la blonde, en lui épargnant la vision d'horreur que l'on trouvait dans les étages. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le cachot, le spectacle à l'intérieur bouleversa le démon fraîchement éveillé.

Sa sœur était levée. Cette posture troubla Remilia, qui n'avait quasiment jamais vue sa sœur se tenir sur deux jambes. Cette chose était surprenante, parce que la blonde vivait toujours couchée contre Remilia ou blottie dans un coin de la sinistre cellule. Même pour se déplacer, elle rampait, n'ayant presque jamais la force de se lever car ces efforts meurtrissaient davantage son corps meurtri.

Ce qui choqua davantage le monstre dans sa robe rose souillée d'hémoglobine, ce fut les ailes d'acier qui avaient transpercé le dos de sa sœur. C'était des ailes absolument effrayantes et en même temps si fascinantes. Elles étaient sans peau, irrégulièrement noircies et parfois étrangement tordues, alors que seul l'os principal était présent. Autour du squelette composé de métal froid, des cristaux magiques de diverses couleurs flottaient pour rester à proximité des étranges structures ailées. Les gemmes luisaient des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, reflétant leurs couleurs prismatiques sur le mur de pierre grossièrement taillée.

Flandre tenait une étrange lance de métal tordu dans la main droite, contrastant avec le nounours rapiécé qu'elle gardait de la main gauche. Lorsque la plus jeune posa son regard sur le visage de son aînée, pas une seule émotion n'y transpirait. Il ne restait juste que des yeux vides et inexpressifs. Les pupilles fendues étaient absolument immobiles, tandis que le visage de Flandre était inexpressif. On ne lisait aucune expression dessus. Elle n'éprouvait ni pitié ni remords, tandis que la tête tranchée de la marâtre gisait au sol, mais ne connaissait aucun soulagement et ne ressentait aucune satisfaction.

Scarlet Flandre venait de révéler sa maladie mentale au grand jour. Elle était désormais bipolaire, passant d'une joie euphorique extrême à de profondes dépressions mélancoliques.

Remilia pleura en voyant l'absence de sentiments sur le visage de sa sœur. Rien n'aurait pu la frapper davantage, que de voir les émotions de sa sœur, tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, être enfouis à tout jamais. Remilia craignait que Flandre ne soit plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Heureusement, ce blocage psychologique ne fut que passager. Après de longs mois de réadaptation, la blonde retrouva une ébauche de sourire sur le visage.

Pourtant, la puissance de Flandre était devenue si démentielle et si dangereuse entre les mains d'une enfant instable, que Remilia avait continué à cantonner sa sœur aux sous-sol du manoir. Chaque jour, la vampire craignait que sa sœur ne perde pied et ne laisse parler sa deuxième personnalité.

Dans son cauchemar, Remilia se tendait toujours, lorsqu'elle revoyait cette scène. La vue de la tête tranchée de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie lui revint en mémoire. Mais lorsque Remilia distingua les traits du visage décapité, elle reconnut avec horreur que c'était son propre visage qui gisait sur le sol poussiéreux.

Désormais, c'était elle le monstre qui enfermait une enfant à la cave, parce qu'elle avait peur de la force cachée dans cet être innocent.

La vampire se réveilla brutalement dans son grand lit aux roses finement sculpté, un lit qui s'avérait être bien trop grand pour elle seule. Elle pleurait légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar. Pourtant, son cerveau qui s'était remis à fonctionner normalement, trouvait qu'il y avait une chose qui différait, une sensation infime qui manquait. Contrairement à d'habitude, Remilia ne sentait pas la caresse soyeuse du mouchoir de tissu que sa servante appliquait sur son visage. La maîtresse de maison n'était plus là pour essuyer délicatement les larmes de la jeune vampire.

L'absence de Sakuya frappa cruellement Remilia. Cette fois, personne n'était présent pour sécher ses larmes, ni pour lui amener une tasse de thé chaud. La domestique était toujours si prévenante, lui amenant le breuvage chaud à souhait, afin de détendre les muscles de la vampire et de la soulager de ses songes. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas de boisson chaude à avaler, il n'y avait personne pour lui apporter cette douce chaleur qui la réconfortait.

Elle était seule.

Après quelques instants de flottement, la maîtresse des lieux réalisa que quelques larmes s'accrochaient à ses cils. D'un revers de son bras, Remilia s'irrita les yeux en les essuyant trop fort et c'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la douceur de sa domestique. Elle n'avait presque plus aucun respect pour son corps, alors que Sakuya s'assurait qu'il soit bien traité, comme celui d'une reine.

Sakuya n'était plus là pour la consoler le soir, ni pour la rassurer. Remilia ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle craignait vraiment sa domestique. Celle qui fut jadis une traqueuse de vampires était devenue aussi puissante que la créature nocturne, voire même plus. La question qui trottait dans l'esprit de Remilia et qui revenait de façon récurrente se rappeler à elle était fondamentale : Pourquoi la domestique était-elle restée volontairement au service de Remilia, alors qu'elle avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour se libérer de sa tutelle ?

La vampire essayait toujours d'écarter cette interrogation, n'ayant jamais vraiment cherché à y répondre, comme si nier l'existence de cette question allait lui permettre de se débarrasser de ses doutes. Ce jour ci, Remilia dut faire face à une nouvelle vérité sur Sakuya. La jeune fille aux yeux azurés était devenue indispensable à cette maison et à ses occupants. Depuis qu'elle avait été limogée, l'ambiance était encore plus froide au manoir, comme s'il manquait un rouage essentiel.

Sakuya n'était plus là pour servir le thé de la bibliothécaire à heure fixes. Patchouli avait perdu cette amie avec qui elle aimait discuter, en plus du démon Koakuma qui s'incrustait régulièrement dans leurs conversations, au point de faire sourire la jeune fille anémique. Désormais, Patchouli restait cloîtrée dans sa bibliothèque, morose et concentrée uniquement sur ses ouvrages de magie. La succube en pyjama ne faisait même plus l'effort de quitter sa chaise pour dîner avec la maîtresse de maison, restant à se morfondre sur son bureau.

Sakuya n'était plus là pour taquiner Meiling et la pousser à donner le meilleur d'elle même. La chinoise adorait ces prises de bec qui lui donnaient le sentiment d'exister et d'être utile. Pour la rousse, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que l'un de ces duels improvisés avec sa supérieure pour se défouler et sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Désormais, la gardienne restait à son poste, déprimée et sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de raison pour s'endormir à son poste. Elle aimait plonger dans le monde des songes, juste pour agacer Sakuya et débuter un duel amical. Désormais, elle s'ennuyait ferme à rester comme une statue devant les grilles.

C'est en constatant ces évidences que la vérité frappa la maîtresse de maison. La simple présence de Sakuya était indispensable aux habitants du manoir qui avaient tous besoin d'elle. Même Remilia avait besoin d'elle, de sa force, de sa prévenance, de son sourire sincère.

En pensant à son erreur, à sa méchanceté et à sa cruauté envers sa fidèle domestique, la fillette démoniaque poussa un cri d'effroi, accompagné de larmes amères.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? se lamenta t-elle, horrifiée après avoir analysée ses actes.

La vampire se mordit les lèvres, réalisant qu'elle avait perdu sa servante parfaite et celle qui égayait le manoir. Pleine de remords, la créature buveuse de sang se rendit compte que désormais, elle avait perdu sa Sakuya.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Remilia laissa clairement son corps exprimer ses émotions. Après quelques hésitations, elle fondit en larmes.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la suite, livrée avec un peu d'avance. Zoom sur notre black & white favorie et son passé avec le personnage le plus charismatique de toute la série (selon moi, bien sûr). Mima reviens !

Bref, bonne lecture et review ?

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La nostalgie de la sorcière kleptomane.<strong>

Même décorée par des bouquets de fleurs, une tombe reste un objet triste. En plus de se trouver face à une stèle aussi froide que le cadavre enterré dessous, le nom gravé dans la pierre fait toujours ressurgir des souvenirs du passé. L'absence d'un être cher qui vous a prodigué amour et affection, vous est rappelée d'une manière absolument brutale par ce simple bloc de marbre sculpté.

Pour la magicienne humaine Marisa Kirisame, revoir la tombe de sa maîtresse est comme un nouveau déchirement. Chaque fois qu'elle se rend à cet endroit, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle rend régulièrement hommage à cet esprit, à cette femme à laquelle elle doit tout, pour se soulager. Mais malgré les prières, cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir toujours en elle la sensation d'être incomplète. Lorsque la sorcière à la robe aussi noire que la nuit prie pour le salut de cette âme, c'est le seul moment ou on peut apercevoir la blonde afficher un faciès sérieux, si différent du visage candide habituel.

Lorsqu'elle murmure des mantras, lorsqu'elle place ses mains proches de son cœur, on sent que la sorcière à la robe noire est dans un état de concentration extrême. Elle est tellement appliquée à prier, que le seul autre moment ou elle est aussi minutieuse est celui lorsqu'elle travaille avec passion à la perfection d'une de ses cartes de charme.

Marisa n'en a jamais parlé à personne, pas même à son amante, mais elle ignore totalement ce que sont devenus ses parents biologiques. Lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de ses géniteurs, plusieurs mois après leur décès, elle a simplement haussé les épaules. Elle ne s'est jamais présentée à aucune cérémonie en l'honneur de leur mémoire et n'a jamais cherché à récupérer la boutique familiale. Pour dire à quel point elle n'a cure de ses parents, elle ignore totalement ou reposent ses géniteurs. Les yeux d'or de la sorcière ne montrent aucun intérêt à savoir la position du lieu du dernier repos de ses parents, puisque la seule personne qu'elle ait considéré comme une mère est enterrée devant elle.

Tenant fermement son chapeau pointu entre ses doigts, la sorcière repensa à la première rencontre avec celle qui deviendra ultérieurement sa mère spirituelle.

-Mima-sama, appela t-elle avec respect, espérant que quelque chose se produirait.

Marisa avait vécu pendant quelques années dans une famille de boutiquiers du village, vivant assez aisément. Elle avait toujours été bien traitée, mais n'avait jamais fait la fierté de sa famille. Comme pour toutes les filles, ses parents voulaient qu'elle soit casée le plus rapidement possible. La famille de commerçants aurait souhaitée avoir un garçon pour qu'il reprenne leur commerce, mais des complications lors de l'accouchement avaient rendu l'honorable Madame Kirisame stérile. La pauvre femme serait incapable de porter des enfants de nouveau et il arrivait parfois que la faute soit rejetée sur la jeune fille.

Marisa fut toujours correctement traitée, malgré quelques paroles désagréables, mais elle sentait parfaitement qu'on la considérait comme un fardeau pas toujours désiré. Dans son village, les rumeurs perfides allaient bon train sur cette enfant d'une beauté moyenne. Cette fillette était terriblement maladroite à cause de sa distraction, de son envie de comprendre ce qui l'entourait et qui faisait qu'elle ne regardait presque jamais devant elle. Les plus bornés des villageois n'hésitaient pas à la qualifier unanimement de stupide.

Pour tous les colporteurs de ragots, le regard de curieuse facilement égarée de Marisa renforçait la croyance générale en l'idiotie de la petite. L'obsession de savoir de la petite était sans cesse réfrénée, l'on considérait que la culture n'était pas utile pour une future femme au foyer. Pire encore, Marisa passait pour être terriblement ignorante, jamais intéressée par ce qui ferait sa future vie de femme au foyer.

Ce fut la rumeur qui lui fit le plus mal. Elle voulait savoir, mais on lui refusait l'accès à cette connaissance. Elle voulait être maîtresse de son destin, mais ses parents planifiaient de lui trouver un mari le plus rapidement possible.

Un soir, par une nuit plus fraîche que d'habitude, fatiguée des quolibets et du mépris de plus en plus affiché par ses propres parents, la petite fille préféra disparaître. Lorsqu'elle enjamba la fenêtre et qu'elle se retrouva dans le village désert, elle fut envahie par une extraordinaire sensation grisante de liberté.

Lorsqu'elle dépassa la dernière maison du village, ce fut un moment magique. Elle était allé plus loin que tout ce qu'elle avait vu du vaste monde. En inspirant profondément l'air, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé la limite fixée par ses parents. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la jeune fille savait que c'était une étape essentielle. Après tout, un voyage de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres commence toujours par un premier pas.

Quand Marisa pénétra dans la forêt et qu'elle perdit de vue les toits de chaume du village, elle sut au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait bien fait. Enfin, elle pourrait savoir ce qu'il y a au-delà des barrières imposées par ses parents. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouva dans le monde. Sans ces limites fixées par ses parents, elle avait l'impression que la Terre entière lui était accessible, elle caressait l'illusion de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait sans que personne ne l'entrave, ni ne la désapprouve. Elle avait un monde tellement vaste à explorer, mille fois plus intéressant à étudier et à comprendre.

La blonde avait un objectif caché au fond d'elle-même. Plus que d'accumuler le plus de savoir disponible, la future magicienne voulait simplement être la première à faire quelque chose. Accomplir ce qui n'avait jamais été fait par personne, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça impressionne et que ça démontre qu'elle n'était pas l'idiote que la pensée commune des villageois décrivait.

Elle espérait pouvoir revenir un jour. Elle espérait marcher fièrement au milieu des habitants et regarder ses parents en leur disant ce qu'elle avait fait et elle espérait lire la fierté sur les visages des membres de sa famille.

Marisa ne le savait pas à cette époque, mais elle n'a jamais remis un pied dans cette petite communauté villageoise. Aujourd'hui, elle a mille fois mieux à faire que de prouver sa valeur à ces paysans arriérés.

En chemin, avançant dans les sentiers battus, l'enfant fit une rencontre à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas préparée. Elle _la_ rencontra. Peu de gens normaux l'ont vu et encore moins ont pu se vanter de l'avoir aperçue.

Le diabolique esprit immatériel qui rodait généralement aux alentours du temple Hakurei était alors sorti pour chasser dans les ombres. Tapie dans un buisson, Marisa put admirer à loisir le stupéfiant charisme du démon charmeur, la légendaire Mima. Le corps fantomatique était revêtu d'une longue robe bleue ornée de motifs étoilés, surmontée d'une splendide cape de soie, fermée d'un nœud doré. La créature spectrale luisait dans les cieux, elle irradiait la puissance et la beauté. En même temps qu'elle faisait étalage de son charme, l'apparition combattait de puissantes hordes de yôkai avec une aisance déconcertante, agitant gracieusement un long sceptre entre ses doigts fins et agiles.

Marisa comprit rapidement que cette apparition n'était pas humaine, elle n'avait rien d'une personne classique. Des ailes de dragon aux reflets violacés dépassaient des vêtements de Mima et s'agitaient au gré des gracieux mouvements. Les jambes de cette forme avaient disparu, faisaient place à une étrange fumée bleue pâle qui émergeait sous les dentelles du bas de la robe. La créature combattait avec une violente élégance, ses longs cheveux d'un vert sombre et intense se balançaient à mesure qu'elle écrasait ses ennemis.

Lorsque le combat fut achevé, l'esprit errant allait poursuivre sa route, lorsque la voix enfantine de Marisa atteint ses oreilles. Instinctivement, le spectre agit avec des réflexes inhumains et pointa son arme en direction de la jeune fille. L'extrémité de son bâton doré était ornée d'un croissant de métal argenté, finement décoré de gemmes précieuses et de runes antiques. Le métal était extrêmement effilé, le tranchant étant encore maculé du sang des démons malchanceux ayant fait les frais de la colère de l'esprit.

- Qui es tu ? interrogea durement le fantôme. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je m'appelle Marisa, répondit la fillette apeurée par la puissance de cet être surnaturel. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, gémit-elle, comme si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit à un mort. Je veux juste partir et comprendre le monde.

La gamine était visiblement effrayée, craignant que la lame près de sa gorge ne mette fin à sa vie, achevant d'un coup sa quête. Pourtant, la créature éloigna son arme de la gorge de la petite enfant. Cet acte était surprenant, Mima n'ayant jamais laissé en vie aucun de ceux qui pourrait l'avoir vue, sans parler de ceux qui l'ont croisée.

Pourquoi à t-elle laissé Marisa vivre ? Etait-ce à cause de la raison donnée par l'enfant qui prit au dépourvu le fantôme ? Etait-ce de la simple pitié ? Personne n'en sait rien, la créature spectrale n'étant même pas sûre des sentiments l'ayant traversée lors de cette rencontre.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Mima avec une voix doucereuse et aguichante.

- Bien sûr, répondit Marisa dont la crainte s'entendait poindre. Il faudrait être totalement idiot pour ne pas avoir peur.

Un sourire, si différent des rictus de cruauté habituels, s'afficha sur le visage de l'être décédée.

- Mon nom est Mima, répondit calmement l'esprit. Je suis l'esprit maléfique du sanctuaire Hakurei.

- Vous n'êtres pas méchante, affirma la jeune fille avec certitude.

Un des sourcils de Mima s'éleva fugacement, tandis que la curiosité naissait dans ses yeux brillants d'un vert intense.

-Dis moi ce qui te permet d'affirmer cette proposition, demanda t-elle.

Mima avait fait une demande, mais le timbre de sa voix et le regard qu'elle avait indiquait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une demande.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué alors que vous auriez parfaitement pu le faire, répondit avec détachement la jeune fille, un peu comme si elle parlait de la météo.

Mima poussa un petit rire amusé. Apparemment, cet enfant avait des traits d'esprit plutôt développés. Alliés à une curiosité scientifique et une soif de savoir intarissable, elle pourrait devenir un jour devenir une femme plein de talents.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi, annonça t-elle de sa voix calme.

L'esprit ne savait pas d'ou pouvait bien venir cette brusque montée d'humanité. Certainement pas de son cœur froid, puisque en temps normal, elle aurait abandonné l'humaine sur place. En pleine nuit et avec les yôkai en chasse, la gamine n'aurait pas survécu plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

Pourtant, la petite blonde n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Elle s'était raidie, comme si elle craignait de retourner au village.

- Je … est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? implora Marisa d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner chez ta famille ? questionna le fantôme, étonné par le regard suppliant de la jeune fille.

- S'il vous plait, répliqua t-elle avec insistance, ils ne me voient que comme un fardeau à marier et comme une idiote. Ne me forcez pas à y retourner, je vous en prie.

Mima fut frappée par cette demande. Pour la deuxième fois depuis longtemps, elle éprouva des sentiments agréables. Elle ressentait de bonnes émotions, des sentiments autres que la colère et la haine qui couvaient en elle depuis … depuis combien de temps, déjà ?

- Bien, soupira l'âme errante. J'accepte de te prendre comme disciple et de te former comme magicienne. Cependant, j'exige en contrepartie une obéissance sans faille et un travail sérieux. Acceptes tu ma proposition, Marisa ?

Tandis que le fantôme parlait de sa voix chatoyante et envoûtante, le visage de l'enfant se faisait des plus radieux. Marisa n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

-J'accepte … Mima-sama.


	9. Chapitre 9

Voici la fin de ce qui a pu être, selon moi, la jeunesse de Marisa. J'espère que l'histoire plaira toujours autant et qu'elle peut soulever une partie du voile entourant Mima-sama.

Bon allez, bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Tant que les souvenirs perdurent, les morts continuent d'exister à l'intérieur des vivants.<strong>

Marisa Kirisame avait été la jeune disciple de la magicienne Mima pendant des années, grandissant lentement aux cotés du démon charmeur, pour finir par devenir une belle jeune femme. La blonde avait été une élève modèle, avide de savoir et impatiente de faire ses preuves. Elle avait fini par faire la fierté et le bonheur de sa maîtresse. Marisa avait réussi à maîtriser sa magie presque aussi rapidement que sa maîtresse, qui était pourtant une entité supérieure qui transcendait les limites imposées par une enveloppe physique.

Rapidement, le lien entre les deux femmes était devenu bien plus intense, plus profond. A force de rester ensemble, elles avaient fini par tisser une relation semblable à celle d'une mère et d'une fille. Un soir, alors que Marisa s'échinait à travailler sur des calculs d'alchimie complexes, elle avait fini par s'endormir sur sa table de travail. Lorsque Mima avait quittée son laboratoire en ayant fini de brasser des potions, elle aperçut la scène touchante qui montrait à quel point la blonde était studieuse et obstinée. Alors, un fin sourire orna le visage de l'esprit, un sourire sincère. Elle avait été touchée, profondément émue au point d'apporter une couverture pour garder la petite au chaud avant de la coucher dans son propre lit qui ne servait presque jamais.

Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par le soleil à son zénith, quelques longues heures après s'être effondrée, Marisa balbutia d'horreur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi trop tard, délaissant les travaux ménagers et ne venant pas assister sa supérieure qui la logeait et l'instruisait. Pire encore, Marisa occupait les quartiers privés de sa maîtresse, ayant pénétré dans l'intimité de Mima-sama. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Mima, angoissée et cherchant à se justifier, le fantôme lui sourit simplement, l'informant que le repas était prêt.

Mima est un spectre immortel, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas tous ces besoins physiologiques qui la rattachent au monde des vivants. Elle n'a pas besoin de manger, de boire ou même de dormir. En sa condition de fantôme revancharde et haineuse, sa haine est la seule chose qui la pousse à se battre. La froide Mima n'a pas besoin de chaleur humaine pour la soutenir, ni d'amour pour lui prouver qu'elle est encore capable d'éprouver des émotions.

En conséquence, il serait absolument illogique pour Mima de perdre du temps à savourer un fruit, emmitouflée dans une couverture confortable face au feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Il serait absolument illogique qu'elle passe du temps à plaisanter aux cotés d'une enfant qu'elle a prise sous son aile, rompant avec sa solitude et lui faisant redécouvrir des émotions trop longtemps occultées.

Cela ne l'a pas empêché de le faire, éduquant Marisa comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue.

Malgré le fait qu'elle recherchait la vengeance, qu'elle a longtemps été motivée par la haine, Mima a toujours été muette comme une carpe en ce qui concerne son passé. Elle n'a jamais révélé ses véritables motifs, ni les raisons de sa haine, ni même ses buts à quiconque. Mima a toujours joué ses propres cartes, jouant son jeu dans l'ombre, manipulant les vivants sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle n'a jamais avoué son plan, ni même le fait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais inclure sa fille à l'intérieur pour ne pas la mettre au même niveau que ses pions.

Elle n'a jamais rien dit à personne, pas même à sa disciple.

Cela n'a pas empêché Marisa de la suivre aveuglément pendant des années, faisant tout pour aider sincèrement sa mère de cœur, quel que soit le prix à payer.

Lorsque Marisa affronta Reimu Hakurei, la miko du sanctuaire de la frontière et celle qui allait devenir sa meilleure amie, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à blesser grièvement son adversaire. La prêtresse en kimono, gardienne du sanctuaire Hakurei, voulait mettre fin aux projets mystérieux de Mima, sentant qu'il ne ressortirait rien de bon de la réussite du plan mystérieux du fantôme. Malgré la certitude affichée par Reimu, la blonde ne supportait pas qu'on entrave la route de sa maîtresse.

Leur duel fut incroyablement féroce, notamment avec l'utilisation de leurs cartes de sort dévastatrices. Marisa avait même du faire appel à sa technique la plus puissante, préparée secrètement pendant des mois : Loving Heart, Double Spark ! (Cœur aimant, double étincelle) Pour l'occasion, elle s'était entourée de centaines de projectiles irisés qui gravitaient autour d'elle, comme si elle s'était muée en une étoile cernée de nombreux corps célestes en forme d'étoile, la protégeant et tourbillonnant pour faucher son ennemie. A cette ribambelle d'aérolithes, Marisa avait ajouté deux énormes lasers vrombissants, de monstrueux faisceaux d'énergie pure qui désintégraient toute forme de vie qu'ils croisaient.

L'attaque était tout bonnement dévastatrice, ayant même réussi à impressionner Mima. La créature aux cheveux de jade avait même félicité son élève avec un enthousiasme délirant, pendant plusieurs heures de louanges et de larmes de joie épanchées longuement. Mima n'avait jamais été aussi fière de son enfant que ce jour ci. Lorsque la jeune sorcière avait cherché un nom pour sa carte de charme, elle n'avait pas hésité. L'attaque était placée sous le signe de l'amour qu'elle portait pour sa maîtresse, sa supérieure et sa mère. Parce que l'amour est la seule chose qui vaille la peine de lutter et de faire des étincelles, selon elle.

Malgré toute sa volonté, malgré toute sa puissance, Marisa avait pourtant été vaincue. Alors qu'elle se sentait condamnée, la miko en kimono rouge et blanc lui avait laissée la vie sauve, lui révélant les véritables ambitions du spectre. Selon les informations détenues par Reimu, Mima voulait prendre sa revanche sur le reste du monde et détruire le sanctuaire Hakurei pour affaiblir la barrière isolant le monde de Gensokyô du reste de la Terre. Une fois ceci fait, le fantôme avait suffisamment de puissance pour briser la frontière et se rendre dans le monde extérieur.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu ça, Marisa n'en crut pas ces oreilles. C'était impossible d'imaginer que la femme souriante et gentille vouait une haine si profonde qu'elle menaçait l'existence du Monde Illusoire, mais aussi le Monde Extérieur. Si c'était là le véritable objectif de sa maîtresse, c'était un acte ignoble et complètement fou. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier de tels actes, risquant de révéler au monde entier l'existence masquée du pays illusoire ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marisa sentit en elle même qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'obéir aveuglément à celle qui lui avait tout appris. Au final, suivre aveuglément les ordres d'une personne proche n'était pas une existence viable, parce qu'il arrive toujours un moment ou il faut faire ses propres choix.

Marisa s'est sentie littéralement coupée en deux, déchirée entre sa conscience personnelle et son amour filial. Incapable de réagir et de prendre parti, elle avait assisté au combat final de la miko contre Mima. Le duel fut époustouflant, les deux combattantes irradiaient de magie pure et le combat fut l'occasion pour Mima de révéler son avatar ultime. La puissance de Mima, qui avait fait émerger trois paires d'ailes de son dos était effroyable, signe que sa volonté inébranlable fortifiait son pouvoir magique. A la fin du combat, lorsque Reimu avait scellé l'âme du fantôme dans un des orbes qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle, Marisa s'était écroulée. D'un seul coup, elle venait de perdre celle qui l'avait élevée et l'avait aimée.

Quelques mois après, Reimu s'était lancé dans l'exploration de ruines, en quête de richesses faciles, en compétition avec Marisa. La blonde avait déprimé un temps et, craignant inconsciemment de perdre quelque chose de nouveau, elle avait développé une obsession pour accumuler tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait désormais une fâcheuse tendance à la kleptomanie et aimait s'enrichir frauduleusement.

Dans l'une des salles du temple ruiné, le duo pas si soudé s'est retrouvé face à un étrange portail. Malgré les murs écroulés, les colonnes abattues et les plafonds partiellement effondrés, l'étrange cadre sur le mur était en bon état, contrastant avec le reste du complexe religieux. Soudainement, lorsque Reimu avait approché le mur de pierre, ce dernier s'était illuminé.

Alors que le portail vers l'inconnu brillait, une longue jambe fine, élancée et terminée par un magnifique escarpin bleu en avait émergé. A la suite de ce membre, un long sceptre avait traversé le vortex, une arme finie par un croissant de lune que Marisa reconnaissait entre mille. Elle avait eu un instant de flottement, avant de se jeter aux pieds de la personne qu'elle espérait tellement retrouver.

Reimu avait été effarée par cette apparition qui remettait en cause toutes ses techniques de scellement. Ses techniques étaient pourtant parfaites, issues des recherches combinées d'une longue lignée de prêtres. Les orbes étaient censés créer des sceaux pensés pour durer pour des millénaires et voilà qu'en moins de six mois, Mima avait achevé sa résurrection et s'était libérée de sa prison.

Pour autant, le démon avait bien changé. Grâce à son séjour forcé, Mima avait pu achever sa réincarnation et avait retrouvé une copie spectrale du corps qu'elle aurait pu avoir il y a une éternité. Sur le plan psychologique, Mima semblait avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, seule avec sa conscience. Elle semblait désormais apaisée, calme et en paix avec elle même.

Après un long combat contre le duo ou elle avait de nouveau pu jauger la puissance des deux combattantes, Mima avait semblée libérée d'un lourd fardeau. La dernière chose que l'esprit aux cheveux d'émeraude avait dit à son apprenti, c'était qu'elle était très fière d'elle. Désormais elle n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et elle ajouta finalement que ça avait été un honneur de pouvoir élever et aimer la blonde comme sa fille. Au passage, elle avait également demandé à Reimu Hakurei de continuer son travail de prêtresse au temple, en gardant tout de même une pensée pour une vieille ennemie.

Mima avait alors simplement disparu, s'effaçant comme par enchantement, en caressant délicatement les longues mèches blondes de son héritière.

Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est alors devenue. Certains disent qu'elle a fait son dernier voyage, d'autres racontent qu'elle cherche encore à se souvenir de son passé, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle tenait tant à sa vengeance. Une chose est sûre, Mima est restée dans l'esprit de Reimu comme une adversaire talentueuse à la puissance démentielle. Lorsque le démon avait combattu sous sa troisième forme, la miko avait senti que Mima n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance. Elle était certaine que cette âme était encore quelque part. Au fond d'elles-mêmes, Reimu et Marisa savaient que le fantôme cachait quelque chose.

Il était plus que probable que Mima n'était pas un simple spectre issu d'une créature morte. C'était une entité unique, dont la nature mystérieuse transcendait toutes les formes de « vie » existantes. La prêtresse sentait au fond d'elle même, qu'un jour viendra ou sa route croisera de nouveau celle de Mima.

Pour Marisa, la seconde et dernière disparition de sa mère avait de nouveau été un choc. Après l'avoir vu être scellée, elle ne l'avait retrouvée que quelques trop courts instants, suffisants pour graver à jamais dans sa mémoire le visage translucide et souriant. Depuis lors, pas une semaine ne passait alors qu'elle venait prier sur cette tombe. Cette stèle n'abritait aucun corps, mais c'était un lieu de recueillement qu'elle trouvait nécessaire pour inscrire la présence de sa maîtresse dans l'espace. La tombe était située proche de l'entrée du monde souterrain ou Mima avait longtemps vécu et ou elle résidait pour le moment.

A chaque fois que ces mêmes souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire, Marisa pleurait légèrement avant de se relever et de penser au fait qu'elle avait pleins de souvenirs bien vivants ancrés en elle.

Marisa souriait sincèrement, songeant que si Mima était présente, elle l'aurait déjà réprimandée. Il était inutile de se soucier du passé, de se morfondre dans ces temps perdus qui ne reviendrait plus. On pouvait se souvenir et essayer de réparer des erreurs ou même se venger, mais il était idiot de se complaire dans ce qui n'existait déjà plus. Il était dangereux de s'égarer dans des illusions perdues et Mima l'aurait incendiée si elle ne faisait pas attention à ses actes du moment, si elle ne se révélait pas attentive à ce qu'elle faisait et si elle ne regardait pas vers l'avenir.

Marisa se relevait toujours, effaçait ses larmes et imaginait soigneusement le visage d'Alice devant elle pour occulter celui de Mima. Il était grand temps de laisser cette tombe derrière elle, de se concentrer sur le présent et d'aller rendre visite aux vivants.


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut à tous, me revoila bien en avance pour poster ce chapitre. J'ai été très motivé pour écrire, ce qui explique que je poste les derniers chapitres plus rapidement. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera beaucoup. (Appel aux review déguisé).

Allez, bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Faire face à l'horrible petit secret caché dans la cave<strong>

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure que Remilia hésitait à ouvrir la porte de bois qui lui faisait face.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi à ses actes, elle avait compris que sa servante avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille ingrate et égoïste, cruelle pour son seul plaisir et inconsciente de la douleur qu'elle provoquait chez ses proches.

Consciente de ses erreurs, la vampire voulait faire amende honorable auprès de tous ceux qu'elle avait blessée, pour tenter de réparer ses erreurs passées. C'était emplie de ces bonnes résolutions et animée par la volonté de respecter ses engagements, qu'elle avait décidée de commencer par présenter ses excuses à sa petite sœur.

Le constat frappa brutalement la créature nocturne. Autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais ressenti la moindre culpabilité, le moindre regret. Elle n'aurait jamais affiché la moindre émotion positive envers quiconque, ne montrant que le visage altier de la maîtresse des lieux. Actuellement, la buveuse de sang était beaucoup moins froide. Chaque jour, elle repensait à ses actions et sa méchanceté la rendait malade. C'était en quête de pardon qu'elle se trouvait face à cette porte depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle n'osait pas la franchir.

La peur grimpait en elle, progressant lentement pour empoisonner ses sens, comme une liqueur glacée qui grimpait sur son échine. Elle craignait d'ouvrir la porte conduisant vers la cave, s'inquiétant en particulier de la façon dont se comporterait Flandre lorsqu'elle la verrait.

Inspirant un grand coup, le démon en robe rose appuya sur la poignée avec un geste fort. Lorsque la porte s'entrebâilla, Remilia recula d'un bon mètre. Les gonds grincèrent légèrement, s'ouvrant sur un couloir très faiblement éclairé. Face à cette ouverture vers les souterrains, la vampire sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Le noir l'appelait, l'attirent et la repoussant en même temps. Remilia descendit lentement, gardant une main sur le mur de pierre froide, comme pour se convaincre que ces murs étaient ceux de sa demeure et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre en ses propres murs.

La descente des marches lui parut interminable, chaque pas de plus dans les ténèbres soulevait un petit nuage de poussière et le bruit de ses pantoufles semblait claquer, résonnant contre les murs bruts. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Remilia avait la désagréable impression d'avancer dans les intestins d'un monstre, se dirigeant fatalement vers un inconnu qui ne pouvait qu'être pire.

La vampire déverrouilla une succession de portes blindées, avançant de plus en plus dans les souterrains. Elle aurait voulu faire demi tour, mais elle savait qu'elle était obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout. Surmonter la peur de sa sœur était la première étape de sa quête de rédemption. La température froide la fit frissonner et la poussa à accélérer, à ne pas rester dans ces lieux venteux pour ne pas s'enrhumer. A chaque fois, les cellules vides et humides semblaient la narguer, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait jadis été une des occupantes de ces pièces lugubres et glacées.

Lorsque le démon écarlate fit face à une nouvelle porte, son corps commença à trembler. Ses souvenirs affluaient, alors qu'elle savait que derrière, elle trouverait ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Cette simple masse de bois conduisait dans un groupe de pièces qui maintenaient sa sœur isolée du reste du monde.

Remilia chercha à ouvrir la porte, avant de constater avec stupeur que le loquet était situé à l'intérieur, de l'autre coté des murs. Alors que tout était pensé pour empêcher quelqu'un de s'évader, l'aménagement avait été revu pour empêcher les gens de rentrer dans la pièce. Les serrures avaient été changées, transformant cette partie des cachots en une place forte, en un bunker qui protégeait ses occupants de ceux qui se trouvaient dehors.

Loin de se laisser démonter par l'absence de réponse, Remilia se lassa vite de toquer contre le bois et usa de sa magie rouge pour faire sauter élégamment la serrure. De l'autre coté, les choses étaient radicalement différentes, n'ayant plus grand chose en commun avec le reste du sous-sol. Une chaleur élevée régnait dans la pièce, du fait des multiples braseros qui éclairaient les murs. Les fenêtres barrées avaient été doublées par du verre, limitant les courants d'airs et les infiltrations d'humidité.

Remilia décida d'explorer les lieux, curieuse de savoir comment sa sœur avait aménagé les cellules. La vampire se demanda combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis sa dernière visite ? Ellee se sentit encore plus mal, honteuse d'avoir abandonnée sa cadette depuis si longtemps. L'une des pièces était occupé par ce qui semblait être une salle de réception, comme en témoignait les multiples poupées assises en cercle autour d'une table. La plus grande chaise, celle qui faisait face à la fenêtre barrée était une sorte de trône surélevé, décoré comme celui de la véritable maîtresse du manoir. Cette dernière comprit rapidement que sa sœur copiait les lieux de pouvoir du manoir. Une dînette, accompagnée d'un service à thé dépareillé ramassé dans un coin, confirmait les impressions de Remilia.

-Elle m'imite, affirma t-elle pour elle-même. Elle veut me ressembler.

La créature ailée sortit et explora les autres pièces du complexe souterrain. Passant rapidement sur la petite salle de bain et la penderie contenant plusieurs robes, le démon écarlate s'attarda dans le cellier. De nombreuses bouteilles étaient stockées dans les caves, une bonne partie étant déjà vidées. L'une d'entre elles, à moitié pleine, était posée avec inattention sur le caisson de bois. Remilia regarda distraitement l'étiquette et se laissa tenter.

- Allez, c'est une excellente année. Austerlitz, 1805. Un vrai régal que j'ai moi même mis en bouteille.

Remilia saliva à cette pensée, elle adorait remplir des cuves entières avec le sang frais des humains. Chaque bataille ayant lieu était une aubaine, elle n'avait plus qu'à achever les blessés le soir, alors que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Dommage que les guerres aient fini par s'affranchir des horaires et que l'évolution technologie ait rendu ses chasses nocturnes plus délicates.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de boire le contenu, goûtant avec délectation l'hémoglobine bonifiée pendant deux siècles, soigneusement séparée du plasma sanguin, le regard de Remilia fut attirée par l'un des murs austères. Quittant la cave à « vin » , elle vit un étonnant dessin sur la pierre. La qualité du trait laissait penser que l'auteur était approximativement une enfant de cinq ans, mais les personnages étaient aisément reconnaissables. Avec les habits, les ailes et les ornements représentés, il était facile de deviner que ce graffiti représentait Flandre, tenant la main de sa grande sœur. Face à ce dessin d'enfant, Remilia fut touchée. La seule personne que Flandre avait représentée n'était autre que son aînée.

- Alors … elle m'aime tant que ça ? constata Remilia, encore frappée par cette découverte qui la fit pleurer.

La vampire se sentit nauséeuse après cette découverte. Malgré sa cruauté, sa petite sœur l'aimait encore sincèrement, c'était un signe qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour obtenir le pardon de la cadette. Pour autant, l'image effraya également Remilia. Lorsqu'elle toucha la pierre, il s'avéra que l'image s'effritait si on la grattait trop fortement. La vampire regarda la poussière rouge sombre sur ses doigts et constata avec effarement que la réalisation avait été conçue avec du sang.

Remilia s'arracha à la contemplation du dessin, se dirigeant avec réticence vers la dernière pièce. Celle ci était protégée par une lourde porte d'acier, verrouillée de l'intérieur par une lourde herse de fer. Le linteau de pierre était décoré par un symbole sinistre, composé de la superposition d'une étoile à six branches, de cercles concentriques et d'une évocation stylisée des ailes de Flandre, le tout frappé par une lance brisée. Flandre avait peint son emblème au dessus de la pierre, une image véritablement angoissante à cause des bavures et des gouttes ayant coulé, le matériau employé ne laissant aucune place au doute.

La vampire regarda fixement le dessin macabre, dont le centre était composé d'une étoile qui semblait la fixer avec intensité. Elle aurait presque pu imaginer que ce dessin la prévenait qu'une fois entrée dans cette pièce, Remilia n'était plus chez elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la maîtresse du manoir toqua contre le bois centenaire.

Après quelques longues secondes, des pas résonnèrent de l'autre coté et le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre. La porte pivota sur ses gonds, laissant lentement entrevoir une silhouette noyée dans la pièce ténébreuse dont toutes les lampes venaient juste d'être éteintes.

- Onee-sama ? s'enquit une petite voix d'enfant. C'est toi ?

Remilia trembla légèrement avant de se maîtriser, elle devait garder sa constance et son image de femme sûre d'elle. Sa dureté ainsi affichée, elle entra dans la pièce, avant d'être immédiatement enserrée par sa sœur. Remilia faillit tomber sous le poids et l'élan de sa sœur, mais elle resta debout, avant de regarder ce visage qu'elle craignait tant. La blonde était restée agrippée, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Onee-sama … je suis contente de te voir, affirma timidement Flandre, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

Face à ce visage adorable, Remilia ne put que fondre et laissa un sourire orner son visage. Elle discuta quelques instants avec sa sœur qui était restée calme et attentive.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? demanda la petite en implorant.

- Pas maintenant, coupa Remilia, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à te dire.

- Sakuya elle joue toujours avec moi, répondit l'enfant avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas venue hier … ni avant hier. Onee-sama, ou est Sakuya ?

La vampire baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment répondre à sa sœur visiblement déçue, mais qui était encore calme. Ce n'était pas un simple caprice, Flandre aimait réellement les moments passés avec la servante, lorsqu'elle riait en poussant ce son cristallin que tout adulte aime entendre chez un enfant.

- J'ai fait une terrible erreur, gémit la maîtresse du manoir. Je l'ai chassée.

Le mot frappa durement Flandre. Même si elle n'avait que cinq ans d'âge mental, _elle _savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

- Tu … l'as chassée ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda la cadette avec les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Elle a jetée Sakuya comme une malpropre …

- J'ai été une idiote. Je me suis mise en colère et j'ai été trop loin, avoua l'aînée avec regret.

_- Tu es méchante._

La voix de Flandre s'était faite radicalement différente. Plus basse, plus froide, plus grave et chargée de menaces, cette tonalité plus sombre indiquait que la gamine était à la limite de la rupture.

- Je ne suis pas méchante. J'ai toujours voulu être là pour toi, parce que je t'aime !

- Menteuse ! répondit Flandre avec hargne. Sakuya est gentille ! Elle joue toujours avec moi, elle me laisse sortir dehors et passe toujours le soir pour me dire bonne nuit ! Toi, tu m'as abandonnée. Tu es méchante ! asséna brutalement la plus jeune.

Remilia était choquée. Sa sœur venait de lui asséner la cruelle vérité, de la même façon que la servante parfaite l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

- Je ne voulais pas ça, tenta maladroitement le démon, ne sachant pas quoi dire à sa sœur pour ne pas perdre la face.

- Quand je suis triste tu n'es jamais là pour me prendre dans tes bras. Même quand je pleure, quand je les revois. Sakuya est douce, _douce, _gentille avec moi. Elle me console, me calme même quand je l'entends.

- Qui ça « elle » ? Qui entends tu ? interrogea sèchement Remilia.

- _L'autre_, finit la cadette, avouant à demi mot.

Flandre trembla légèrement à la mention de la petite voix qui ne la quitte jamais et qui lui murmure des conseils pernicieux. Cette petite voix si tentatrice et dont le pouvoir de séduction n'avait d'égal que la malveillance.

- Sakuya me calme toujours, quand je l'entends. Toi, tu n'es jamais là, jamais. Surtout quand elle est là, quand elle me parle sans arrêt, sans arrêt, _sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt …_

Remilia commença à sentir la peur s'infiltrer en elle, tandis que des sueurs froides commençaient à tremper sa robe. Elle recula doucement, sans gestes brusques face à cette bête sauvage mortelle, cherchant la poignée de la porte à tâtons.

- Sakuya est _douce … apaisante. Douce, comme le vin qu'elle m'apporte. Douce … rouge … rouge …_

La petite fille commença à sangloter, poussant de petits cris aigus entre deux larmes. A ce moment la vampire écarlate s'agenouilla près de sa sœur pour la calmer avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Flandre poussa un petit rire, qui se transforma en un fou rire incontrôlable. Un rire hystérique monta en elle, accompagné de _cette _envie irrépressible. Lorsque la blonde releva son visage, ses traits s'étaient élargis en un sourire carnassier. Les yeux aux pupilles fendues étaient si dilatés que le blanc entourait la totalité de l'iris rubis qui luisait, une flamme dansant profondément derrière eux.

- Petite sœur, tenta malaisément Remilia, visiblement inquiète de l'état mental de sa cadette qui continuait à rire en fixant son aînée.

- Sakuya. Elle est partie … partie … partie, répéta Flandre en accompagnant ses sanglots de rires hystériques.

Les yeux fous de la blonde croisèrent ceux de Remilia et la plus jeune distingua clairement la peur dans ceux de la plus âgée.

- _Je vais te tuer !_

Les canines proéminentes, la bouche grand ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Flandre se jeta à la gorge de sa sœur. Lentement les doigts fins de Flandre se refermèrent, les ongles longs entrant profondément dans la chair et faisant perler le sang qui excitait ses sens.


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut à tous ! Voici enfin la fin du combat entre les deux vampires du manoir, le duel meurtrier entre les deux soeurs.

Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du duel.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : La mortelle danse des deux démons écarlates.<strong>

Lorsque Flandre attaqua, poussée à bout par sa folie, elle prit sa sœur au dépourvu. Remilia n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir et se retrouva avec les deux mains de sa sœur lui écrasant la trachée. Sous la violence du coup porté, elle se retrouva au sol, plaquée par sa sœur. De sa puissante poigne qui démentait l'aspect frêle de son corps, la blonde commença à étrangler sa sœur, serrant sa prise sur le larynx avec une lenteur calculée. Tandis que la respiration de Remilia devenait sifflante, Flandre souriait avec démence, les traits crispés à cause de son extrême concentration pour accomplir sa tâche funeste.

Lentement, la blonde dégrafa le corsage de son aînée et lui arracha le haut de sa robe. Gênée de se retrouver dévêtue devant sa cadette, la vampire tenta de retenir le vêtement du bout des doigts. Ayant vu le coup venir, Flandre attrapa le poignet de sa sœur et lui emprisonna les deux mains, enserrant les poignets le plus douloureusement sa prise.

La gamine psychotique dévoila ses crocs et passa sa langue sur le cou de sa sœur, sentent le sang pulser sous la peau d'ivoire. Avec ce geste incestueux, elle succomba à l'envie de goûter au corps de sa sœur.

_- Rouge … ne s'arrête jamais … sans arrêt … j'ai … j'ai FAIM !_

Flandre planta ses canines dans le cou de sa proie, laissant deux filets rouges glisser sur la chair. L'odeur cuivrée était irrésistible et maintenait Flandre en extase. Ce goût, cette sensation de puissance qui l'habitait est inimitable et jamais rien ne pourra lui faire atteindre un tel état d'extase. La mise à mort de Remilia sera le sommet de son plaisir, lorsqu'elle pourra enfin sentir la vie quitter le corps de sa sœur. Pour Flandre, il n'y a rien de plus délectable que de voir la peur dans les yeux de sa victime. La peur se mue en panique, puis en horreur, à mesure que sa proie se débat vainement et qu'elle comprend que rien ne pourra la sauver.

Flandre avait hâte de voir le dernier épisode, le grand final, cet instant fugace et éphémère ou la vie quitte un corps, lorsque s'éteint la lueur brillante au fond des yeux. Quel dommage qu'après cette infime seconde de jouissance absolue, il faille attendre si longtemps pour trouver une nouvelle proie.

Motivée par l'instinct de survie, Remilia ne pouvait laisser les doigts de sa sœur continuer à l'étrangler. Elle savait qu'en terme de force brute, elle ne rivaliserait jamais avec Flandre, elle devait se dégager de cette étreinte mortelle le plus vite possible.

Remilia leva la jambe, donnant un violent coup de genou dans le diaphragme de la blonde. Immédiatement, celle-ci libéra sa sœur aînée de sa prise. Remilia inspira fortement, laissant l'air vital revenir dans ses poumons brûlants, tandis que la gamine hoquetait, se tenant le ventre à la limite des larmes.

Le démon écarlate devait assommer sa sœur, c'était le seul moyen de calmer la folle. Elle devait la rendre inconsciente pour qu'à son réveil, _l'autre_ soit de nouveau confinée au plus profond de l'âme de Flandre.

Avec rapidité, Remilia sauta et chercha à donner un coup dans la nuque de sa sœur, utilisant le tranchant de sa main. La blonde esquiva le coup en tournant sur elle-même et fit un saut en arrière, se mettant hors de portée de tout coup porté au corps à corps.

_- Joue avec moi grande sœur … Danmaku !_

Remilia se plaça en position de combat, prête à esquiver toute attaque. Les deux sœurs sortirent leurs Spell Card en même temps, chacune jaugeant l'autre du regard pour réagir, cherchant un signe révélateur dans les gestes de l'autre.

- _Forbidden barrage : Catadioptric !_ (Barrage interdit, le catadioptrique) lança la blonde avec un sourire goguenard.

Remilia connaissait bien cette attaque, elle utilisait le même principe que le télescope auquel elle devait son nom. Des balles rebondissantes. Utilisée dans un espace clos et étroit, cette attaque était mortelle.

Tandis que les gemmes sur les ailes de Flandre brillaient, une série de balles bleutées fusa dans diverses directions. Des projectiles magiques de tailles diverses étaient lancés à toute allure, ayant la fâcheuse tendance à être réfléchis au minimum deux fois par les murs et à changer de direction de manière impromptue.

Avec l'exiguïté de la cellule, Remilia savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, surtout que sa sœur était immunisée contre les projectiles qu'elle utilisait. Les diamants des ailes servaient de catalyseurs magiques et absorbaient sans encombre les coups. Même si l'une des pierres cédait, ce qui serait un miracle, il en restait treize pour protéger Flandre.

- Scarlet Sign : Scarlet Shoot ! ( Signe écarlate : Tir écarlate) répondit Remilia avec calme, mais laissant poindre une légère angoisse dans sa voix.

Une rafale continue de boulets rouges fusa vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce, percutant le mur avec des bruits de détonations semblables à celui d'un bombardement.

Les attaques concentrées eurent vite raison du mur de pierre et Remilia s'engouffra dans la sortie qu'elle venait de créer pour fuir le traquenard dans lequel sa sœur avait l'avantage. La vampire déploya ses ailes et sortit dans le jardin baigné par la lueur du soleil couchant.

Remilia grinça à causes des rayons de l'astre rougeoyant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la mortelle lumière du soleil, mais vu que le jour tirait à son extrême limite, elle ne finirait pas en un petit tas de cendres comme un de ses illustres semblables de Transylvanie.

- Tu t'enfuis onee-sama ? ironisa Flandre. Laisse moi te rattraper !

A entendre la voix de nouveau candide de sa sœur, Remilia soupira de soulagement. Au moins, la personnalité sadique était de nouveau confinée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la petite n'ait plus envie de « jouer ».

- Taboo, Lävatein ! annonça la blonde en pointant vers le ciel la barre de métal tordu qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle.

La légendaire Lävatein brilla d'une lueur rouge. Ainsi donc, l'arme du dieu nordique Loki avait finalement été retrouvée par la blonde. Cette relique inestimable était considérée, selon les légendes, comme étant le bâton de la destruction que le dieu des mensonges et du mal utilisait pour semer la dévastation. Une arme redoutable qui, si elle lui revenait, causerait le Ragnarok.

Remilia ne savait pas si cette épée de métal noircie était la véritable arme du dieu, mais elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle était trop occupée à esquiver la longue traînée de flammes qui émergeait de la pointe de la relique et que la blonde agitait en poussant des hurlements déments.

Joints aux flammes de l'arme divine, Remilia vit une flopée de projectiles rouges venir vers elle et elle descendit en piqué pour esquiver. Ce faisant, elle se mettait en danger car elle assurait à sa sœur l'avantage des hauteurs.

Flandre en profita pour agiter de nouveau son arme et envoyer un laser incandescent vers le sol, carbonisant les plates bandes et démolissant au passage une des fontaines du parc, les jardins étant désormais constellés de cratères et de brûlures.

-Merde, grogna Remilia, utilisant un vocabulaire ne seyant pas à une personne de son rang. Meiling va gueuler, soupira t-elle en imaginant la réaction de la chinoise lorsqu'elle verrait ces dégâts.

Le démon écarlate lança une nouvelle série de projectiles rapides vers sa sœur, formant un barrage compact qui pourrait l'assommer. La blonde esquivait, passant entre les balles, jusqu'à ce qu'une des sphères rouges ne lui touche la main. Surprise, Flandre poussa un jappement et laissa échapper son arme.

Voyant le bâton de fer noirci chuter vers le sol, Remilia fila en piqué pour la rattraper et s'en servir contre sa sœur. Dès qu'elle referma la main sur l'arme, le métal devint instantanément incandescent, comme fondu et traversé par une chaleur insoutenable. La brûlure était si intense que le démon écarlate hurla en jetant l'épée. En voyant sa paume, brûlée jusqu'à l'os, Remilia abandonna l'idée de toucher un objet qui ne répondait qu'à sa propriétaire et qu'elle ne savait pas maîtriser.

Remilia devait impérativement reprendre l'avantage, elle savait pertinemment que sa sœur y allait doucement pour le moment. Elle devait absolument repasser au dessus avant que la petite ne se lasse et qu'elle ne se décide à accélérer la cadence.

- Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de convoquer ses clones, chuchota la vampire pour elle-même. God Art : Vampire illusion ! ( Habileté divine : Illusion du vampire)

Le ciel autour de Remilia sembla s'assombrir, prenant une couleur écarlate, tandis que la lune était clairement visible. La vampire était soulagée, puisque maintenant que la pleine était levée, ses pouvoirs étaient renforcés.

Un déferlement d'orbes cramoisis fut expulsé vers Flandre, chaque sphère explosant en des dizaines de projectiles encore plus petits, plus rapides et plus difficiles à esquiver. En temps normal, la dangerosité de l'attaque était renforcée par le fait que chaque projectile esquivé finissait par éclater en une myriade de gouttelettes de sang. L'effet d'une pluie cramoisie était dévastateur pour la psychologie d'une personne normale, mais la blonde n'était pas une de ces créatures humaines. Le crachin rouge n'avait pour seul résultat que d'exciter davantage la soif de sang des deux combattantes, motivant les filles à lutter. Remilia se contenait tant bien que mal, mais Flandre n'avait pas tant de volonté. Le sang poisseux collait dans ses cheveux et coulait sur son visage pour finir par être happé d'un sensuel coup de langue.

Le visage de Flandre, maculé de ces sillons rouges qui s'accommodaient si bien à ses yeux, était vraiment horrible à voir. Les cheveux blonds perdaient leur couleur naturelle, la longue queue de cheval se chargeant du liquide cramoisi qui coulait goutte à goutte. Lorsque la gamine se passa une main sur le cuir chevelu et qu'elle regarda ses doigts rouges, ses yeux fendus s'agrandirent davantage. Lorsqu'elle suça son index, elle éclata de rire, accentuant encore l'impression malsaine qui se dégageait d'elle.

- Secret Barrage : And then, will there be none ? ( Barrage secret : Et maintenant, n'y en aura t-il aucun ? )

Flandre s'entoura d'une bulle bleutée et s'enferma dans son cocon défensif. Désormais, elle était inaccessible et aucune attaque ne pourrait percer son armure. Pas même Yukari Yakumo, le yôkai des limites, ne pourrait franchir cette protection.

La blonde était désormais à l'abri pour exactement quatre-vingt cinq secondes. Désormais désincarnée et insensible aux attaques, elle filait vers Remilia, tel un missile à tête chercheuse, ne laissant aucune chance à sa cible. La blonde libérait des vagues de projectiles, se déplaçant de façon totalement anarchique dans le ciel sanglant.

Remilia savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Sa seule chance résidait dans sa mobilité et sa vitesse. Si elle se faisait rattraper par cet orbe bleu, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Commença une course poursuite angoissante. Quatre-vingt cinq secondes qui allaient décider de son destin. Pour un vampire âgée de cinq siècles, c'est un temps très court, une fraction d'existence négligeable. Pour Remilia, c'était les plus longues secondes de son existence, s'écoulant lentement et semblant s'étirer longuement, comme si elles étaient éternelles.

Les attaques de Flandre se faisaient plus nombreuses, plus vicieuses, comme si la gamine jouait avec les nerfs de sa sœur. Malgré ses pouvoirs lui permettant d'influer sur les destinées des personnes, Remilia savait que sa sœur était bien plus puissante. Elle sentait la sueur glisser sur son corps, tandis que l'adrénaline était la seule chose qui la sauvait. Grâce à son extraordinaire instinct et sa volonté de survie, le démon esquivait les attaques qui ne faisaient que la frôler. Souvent, elle avait évité de peu la mort et savoir qu'elle devait sa vie au simple caprice de sa sœur était angoissant.

Alors que le temps défilait avec une lenteur effrayante, le démon écarlate poussa un cri de joie lorsque les multiples sphères de couleur se dissipèrent. Elle se retourna pour constater la libération de l'espace aérien, mais lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau face à elle, la seule chose qu'elle vit fut le poing de Flandre qui lui percuta le visage à pleine vitesse.

Totalement sonnée par le coup, la maîtresse du manoir s'écrasa sur le toit de sa demeure, fracassant les tuiles et la charpente pour tomber dans l'une des salles de réception du manoir. Remilia poussa un gémissement, alors qu'elle constatait les dégâts dus à sa chute. Elle était encastrée dans le sol de marbre, couchée sur le ventre. Elle était salement amochée et l'un des os de son aile droite semblait être fracturé. Le moindre mouvement la faisait hurler, tant la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps était intense.

Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, elle se retrouva piégée. Flandre venait d'atterrir, plaçant ses pieds sur les mains de sa sœur pour l'empêcher de se déplacer. Les gémissements de Remilia excitèrent davantage Flandre, puisqu'elle déplaça son pied droit, de façon à le glisser sous le majeur de la main droite.

La vaincue cria, sentant la pression se faire de plus en plus insoutenable sur ses doigts. Pour s'amuser, la blonde tordit légèrement sa cheville, soulevant progressivement le médius de sa sœur qui venait d'atteindre une hauteur inhabituelle. Lentement, la gamine sadique continua à soulever le doigt, le tordant lentement pour arracher les douces suppliques de Remilia.

Avec brutalité, Flandre retourna le doigt de sa sœur avec un coup sec, broyant l'articulation entre la phalange et la main. Tandis que le démon écarlate hurlait de douleur, la blonde regarda les multiples contusions qui couvraient le corps de sa victime et trouva une certaine beauté à cette légion de marques couleur lilas qui ravageaient le corps pâle de sa sœur.

Flandre sourit, laissant ses canines démesurées dépasser sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle allait la détruire, la bouffer et lui faire payer son enfermement. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été libre. Jadis piégée dans un enfer éternel, maintenant, ce serait elle le démon écarlate. Le véritable démon écarlate et … elle ferait honneur à son titre.

Elle apporterait la mort, suçant des cascades de sang pour se réchauffer, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur pour recréer l'amour, ce sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Elle serait le démon des nuits éternelles, ayant un pouvoir éternel combiné à un chagrin éternel. Le sang serait le plus délectable des nectars, le plus succulent des vins, glissant entre ses lèvres teintées des âmes des innocents. Ces âmes pures seront sacrifiées injustement, elle ne choisirait que des personnes ne méritant pas de mourir, comme elle ne méritait pas de vivre enfermée dans une cellule. Cette rose fragile et meurtrie allait révéler ses épines, tandis que ses ailes éblouiraient le monde de mille feux, annonciatrices du chaos et du grand présent qu'elle offrira aux humains. Elle les briserait tous, détruisant leur joies, leurs peurs et mêmes leurs haines. Elle leur offrira l'unique sentiment qui les laissera vides, ce sentiment semblable à un néant qui la rongeait et qu'elle à éprouvé pendant si longtemps, enfermée entre ces murs, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle leur offrira le désespoir.

Lorsque le monde verra ses yeux de sang, fendus et brûlants de chagrin, lorsqu'ils entendront son rire fou empli de détresse, lorsqu'ils verront son cœur corrompu brisé au point d'être impossible à réparer, lorsqu'ils verront son âme mutilée écartelée pour l'éternité entre deux folies, alors ils comprendront qu'ils devront faire face à la diabolique maîtresse des cauchemars.

Ailes écarlates irradiant de sa puissance magique digne d'un dieu. Crocs écarlates luisants du sang de ses proies terrifiées par leur mort inévitable. Yeux écarlates brillants de délectation face à ces créatures comprenant que rien ne peut stopper l'inopposable. Le monde entier, à commencer par Remilia, la craindra. Elle, le véritable démon écarlate. Scarlet Flandre.

- C'est terminé onee-sama, jubila la blonde. _Quod_ _Erat Demonstrandum_, Ripples of 495 years ! ( _Preuve finale, _Répercussions des 495 années).

Le nom de l'attaque terrifia Remilia. Elle savait parfaitement que la mort l'attendait au bout du chemin et cette dernière attaque était le clou final. Avec ce nom, avec ce chiffre fatidique, la vampire aux cheveux bleus eut la confirmation qu'elle avait eu tord depuis le début. Au fond d'elle-même, Remilia savait qu'elle allait devoir payer pour son crime. Son regard happa fugitivement la vision de sa sœur entourée par des cercles de poignards affûtés et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle voyait le résultat de sa peur, elle voyait le monstre qu'elle avait créé. Sa crainte l'avait conduite à l'erreur et ce qu'elle observait était la preuve ultime de son échec, l'élément qui montrait de façon flagrante qu'elle avait eue tord. Le démon écarlate reconnaissait ses terribles fautes, ses ignobles erreurs, mais c'était trop tard. Les 495 années de souffrance de Flandre ne s'effaceraient jamais. La blonde ne pardonnerait jamais et maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle allait détruire sa geôlière. Toute sa frustration, sa haine et sa soif de vengeance étaient concentrées dans cette ultime attaque si concentrée que la malveillance émise par la prisonnière bipolaire rendait l'air étouffant.

En poussant un rire cinglé, Flandre aligna soigneusement les armes, cherchant à imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de son aînée. En entendant le rire complètement inhumain qui montait de la gorge de la petite folle psychotique, Remilia se rendit compte que ces années d'isolement avaient eu de terribles et irréparables répercussions sur sa sœur. Finalement, Flandre avait en main la dernière preuve de la monstruosité de Remilia.

- Je vais payer pour tout, murmura faiblement Remilia. Je le mérite.

D'un ultime mouvement de la tête, elle croisa les yeux écarquillés de Flandre et versa quelques larmes de regret.

- Je te … demande pardon pour tout … Flandre-onee-chan …

Surprise par l'inattendue poussée d'humanité venue dans l'âme sombre de sa sœur, Flandre recula et fut légèrement décontenancée. Cette seconde d'inattention fut l'occasion décisive pour Remilia de sauver sa peau.

- Last Word, Scarlet Destiny. (Dernier mot, Destinée écarlate)

La lune rouge qui brillait était la bouée de sauvetage de Remilia. Grillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait en énergie, la maîtresse de la nuit frappa sa sœur à bout portant, envoyant des orbes d'énergie explosifs sur sa cadette. Avec l'onde de choc résultant des explosions, elle réussit à envoyer sa sœur dans un état d'inconscience, l'enfant s'effondrant sur son aînée sans aucune retenue.

Les multiples déflagrations d'énergie avaient été tellement proches, qu'elles avaient également blessé Remilia. Meurtrie par le souffle et la chaleur, la vampire sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Blessée, couverte de coupures, d'ecchymoses et de sang, Remilia traina sa sœur inanimée vers la chambre la plus proche. Avec une tendresse sincère et malgré les larmes qui masquaient partiellement sa vue, Remilia posa la blonde sur le premier lit venu, avant de la border avec douceur. Dès que Flandre fut couchée, la maîtresse de maison sentit qu'elle avait abusé de ses maigres forces restantes, ses blessures nombreuses la faisaient souffrir et elle s'effondra sur le tapis, laissant ses capacités de régénération prendre le relais.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous. Je poste le nouveau chapitre qui sert de lien entre l'arc de Marisa et la situation de Sakuya.

Avant toute chose, je réponds à ceux m'ayant gentiment laissé quelques reviews. Pour Rock, je précise ne pas être un fan de Remilia, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire apparaître, étant donné son rôle. Mes personnages préférés sont, il est facile de le deviner, Mima, Flandre, Mokou, Marisa, Alice et Yûka. Autant dire des personnages incroyables, sadiques, avec une vie de merde, ayant suffisamment de charisme et de puissance pour faire passer Chuck Norris pour une moule.

Pour Anonyme (ça me fait bizarre de t'appeler ainsi), je te remercie de ton petit roman, ça fait super plaisir. En ce qui concerne la vie de Remilia, j'avoue ne pas avoir été très inspiré, puisque la vidéo à été un grand support que j'ai allègrement pompé (oui, j'ai honte). Pour l'apparition de Mima, je me sentais obligé d'aborder mon personnage préféré, étant donné ses liens avec Marisa. Les nostalgiques des séries PC-98 savant de quoi je parle, espérant la revoir à chaque nouvel opus. Pour son histoire, j'ai essayé de composer avec les caractères donnés et les maigres infos que nous avons.  
>En ce qui concerne les transitions, je suis d'accord, je vais un peu vite. A chaque chapitre (ou duo de chapitres), je veux montrer un aperçu des protagonistes principaux. J'essaye de faire avancer l'histoire en un seul temps, afin d'éviter de devoir faire de multiples retours en arrière. Le système choisi peut être assez étrange, mais je connecterai chaque personnage à la trame principale. Exception faite d'un ou de deux chapitres qui servent de transition, afin de glisser (pas subtilement du tout) des intrigues mineures sur des personnages secondaires.<br>Pour le duel entre les Scarlet sisters, il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire. Amener les pensées de Flandre selon une logique absolument illogique pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit est assez déroutant. J'ai choisi les spellcards qui me paraissaient les plus intéressantes et les plus utiles à jouer dans leur situation, afin de faire ressortir la puissance des deux vampires (Je pense à Lävatein qui est particulièrement chiante à esquiver). Evidemment, QED, Ripples of 495 years était inévitable.  
>Je ne sais pas si je vais traiter du passé d'autres personnages que ceux déjà amenés. Il est évident que Sakuya va y passer aussi, j'ai même quelques idées sur sa vie avant d'entrer au service de Remilia. En fait, peu de nouveaux personnages vont apparaître désormais (exception faite bientôt, avec un petit YûkaWriggle) puisque je vais explorer les sentiments de ceux déjà existants. Pour moi les couples les plus logiques sont ... Oh, je ne vais rien dire, c'est plutôt facile à deviner maintenant.

Allez, j'arrête ma réponse et je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre. Read and enjoy !

Disclaimer : Touhou project appartient à ZUN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : La marionnettiste arc-en-ciel et sa chère sorcière en noir et blanc<strong>

De toutes les personnes que Marisa connaissait, Alice Margatroid était surement la plus discrète.

Alice est une ermite vivant isolée, souvent recluse dans sa demeure enfoncée au centre de la forêt de la magie. Cette femme était connue pour sa discrétion, son calme et son obsession maladive pour les poupées et les marionnettes qu'elle concevait. Plus que de simples armes projetant de dangereux faisceaux magiques, plus que des servantes obéissantes, ces poupées étaient sa famille. Même si elle avait créé ces objets à partir de bois et de métal, elle avait réussi à leur offrir un semblant d'âme. Chacune avait sa propre personnalité, sa voix unique et ses émotions propres. Sans leur obéissance inconditionnelle et le besoin d'être raccordées à Alice pour survivre, ces poupées auraient pu être considérées comme des êtres vivants à part entière.

Enfermée au milieu de ses grimoires poussiéreux et de ses potions bouillonnantes d'un vert vénéneux, Alice cherchait désespérément comment donner une vie complète à ses créations. Toute son existence était entièrement tournée vers la découverte de ce secret que sa maîtresse avait emmenée dans la tombe. Les yeux orangés d'Alice, qui tiraient légèrement vers le vert quand on les scrutaient, ne laissaient pas présumer de la raison profonde la motivant à chercher ce secret.

Après tout, personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Alice avait beau ressembler à une fillette blonde revêtue d'une robe bleue couverte par un gilet blanc accompagné de fanfreluches, elle était un yôkai avec tout ce que ça implique comme particularités. Malgré son aspect humain et son corps de chair et de sang, Alice savait qu'elle était différente.

Si elle cherchait comment créer la vie et l'offrir à un être inanimé, c'est parce qu'elle avait été élevée par Shinki, une entité résident dans le Pandémonium, au cœur du Makai. Etant donné la puissance de cette être qui était recluse dans le monde infernal inaccessible, Alice était taraudé par une série de questions. Etait elle née en tant que simple humaine ou comme yôkai ? Shinki était elle sa vraie mère biologique ? D'ailleurs, était elle née d'une façon naturelle ? Ne serait elle pas également une création de la déesse Shinki ? Ne serait elle pas … une marionnette ?

Tant de questions à jamais sans réponses.

Tant d'interrogations qui faisaient qu'elle vivait recluse dans la section sinistre de la forêt. Cet endroit isolé était tranquille pour faire ses recherches. La vue des multiples poupées inachevées qui entouraient la maison était suffisamment effrayante pour que les rares personnes à s'approcher de la résidence fuient rapidement. Alice est satisfaite d'elle-même et de son stratagème, les regards vides des pantins à moitié achevés sont très dissuasifs.

Quelque soit sa réputation colportée par les ragots, elle s'en fiche. Après tout, les rumeurs sont plutôt flatteuses. Son indifférence glaciale et son obsession pour la magie font que la blonde inaccessible passe pour personne sûre d'elle, ayant une volonté inébranlable. Sa puissance supposée fait frémir, étant donné qu'elle ne se bat jamais à pleine puissance et qu'elle ne se protège jamais des coups.

En réalité, Alice est une personne lâche et presque sans cœur, doublée d'une fainéante de première, car elle a même tenté de créer des poupées pour assurer l'entretien de sa maison et ne pas s'épuiser. Sa force moyenne est compensée par sa dextérité et par l'armada de poupées tueuses trimballée à chacun de ses déplacements. La plus grande faiblesse d'Alice est sa défense lacunaire. En combat, la manipulation des poupées demande une concentration extrême et si elle est blessée, elle aura du mal à utiliser ses armes. Quant à la raison pour laquelle elle ne se sert pas de ses poupées comme boucliers, c'est parce qu'elle les aime trop pour les endommager sciemment. Alice considère ses créations comme ses enfants à chérir et elle préfère prendre les coups que de blesser ses poupées.

Le mystère sur le fait qu'elle ne se bat jamais à fond possède une réponse très simple, même évidente. Si jamais elle était battue en utilisant son potentiel maximum, cela signifierait qu'il y existe une personne plus puissante et plus apte qu'elle à répondre à ses interrogations.

Cela, Alice ne le supporterait jamais. Elle préfère perdre une bataille que de perdre son illusion au sujet de sa quête.

Pourtant, malgré son caractère ombrageux, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une personne très chère à son cœur.

Sa première rencontre avec Marisa Kirisame était due à un pur hasard. Les violents vents d'automne qui provenaient de la montagne des tengus étaient particulièrement redoutables et la sorcière avait perdu le contrôle de son balai volant. La blonde s'était écrasé dans le jardin de la marionnettiste, se plantant dans le sol dans une position plutôt honteuse. Lorsque Alice vit les sous vêtements de dentelle de Marisa, la magicienne lui fit immédiatement penser à une poupée grandeur nature.

Depuis ce jour, Alice a appris à s'ouvrir légèrement aux autres. Il serait utopiste de croire qu'elle est devenue une optimiste qui aime tout le monde, mais elle ne ressemble plus au glaçon d'autrefois.

Lorsque la marionnettiste entend quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, elle pose calmement ce qu'elle tient dans ses mains et un sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde pour tambouriner comme ça et elle sera toujours la bienvenue.

- Bonjour Alice-chan ! pépia gaiement Marisa, en se jetant au cou de l'autre blonde.

Alice rougit, heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment avec sa seule véritable amie. Maintenant que Marisa était là, elle allait pouvoir se détendre et stopper ses recherches. La sorcière en robe noire est la seule qui réussit à forcer Alice à arrêter de travailler pour s'octroyer un bon moment de détente. Le reste du temps, la blonde étudie sans arrêt, ne mangeant que vingt minutes par jour et ne dormant qu'une dizaine d'heures par semaine. L'avantage d'être un yôkai réside dans la résistance à la fatigue, mais on voyait bien que la marionnettiste arc-en-ciel atteignait les limites du supportable pour son corps.

- Fatiguée-ze ? interrogea Marisa avec toujours le même tic de langage dans sa voix enjouée et chaleureuse.

Alice ne répondit rien, mais le bâillement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Tu as encore trop forcé, la sermonna Marisa. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de passer un peu moins de temps à travailler-ze ?

Alice ne répondit rien, sachant très bien que Marisa pouvait être une vraie mère poule et qu'elle allait bien finir par trouver un autre sujet d'inquiétude. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'elle soit devenue intime avec une personne si différente. Peut être que leurs passés semblables les rapprochèrent. Après tout, lorsqu'elles sont à l'abri dans le Makai, Mima et Shinki ont pour habitude de descendre plusieurs litres de saké ensemble, en parlant pendant des heures de leurs filles respectives.

- Tu es bien pâle, je trouve, tu manques de vitamines. Je vais te faire un bon plat, tu vas te régaler !

Ah voilà, elle avait trouvé. De toute façon, Alice le sentait venir, elle commençait à bien la connaître, sa Marisa. Une sorcière totalement maladroite, optimiste et dont le coté sérieux était caché par cet aspect infantile si craquant. Ce savant mélange donnait à Marisa une personnalité irrésistible, avec un léger grain de folie et c'était exactement ça qui avait fait craquer Alice. Sans oublier le fameux culot de la blonde, une vraie sans gêne !

D'ailleurs, Marisa était actuellement en train de fouiller dans les placards, en quête d'instruments de cuisine.

- T'as pas autre chose que des boîtes ? grogna Marisa en éparpillant les conserves soigneusement rangées par la marionnettiste maniaque.

Pour la forme, Alice ronchonna devant le désordre, mais elle savait comment la soirée allait finir. Elle allait se régaler de ce plat et elle remercierait longuement sa compagne. Elle savait très bien comment montrer sa gratitude à sa sorcière bien aimée. Alice aimait enlacer le corps nu de Marisa, la caresser, la faire gémir et la garder contre elle, bien au chaud dans son lit, comme sa poupée préférée.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Alice était parti faire quelques courses à Eientei pour se réapprovisionner en produits chimiques et pharmaceutiques. Bien sûr, elle avait été rapidement au courant de la patiente qui était toujours dans la clinique d'Eirin.

Selon les dernières nouvelles, Sakuya Izayoi se serait réveillée, mais resterait totalement amorphe. Un simple pantin désarticulé, au regard vide et sans plus aucune réaction. Elle ne vivait pas, elle n'en avait plus la volonté. Elle survivait, essayant tant bien que mal de fuir la réalité en s'enfermant dans ses propres illusions, son âme broyée enfermée au plus profond de la prison de chair qu'est son corps. Il semblait que la servante soit victime d'un violent traumatisme et que sa conscience ait déserté son poste. Seul un grand choc psychologique serait en mesure de la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Quoique il était plus que douteux que Sakuya veuille réellement revenir, si c'était encore pour souffrir inutilement.

Lorsque Marisa avait été mise au courant, elle se leva de table avec brutalité, sans même toucher au dessert. Alice fut stupéfaite de ce mouvement d'humeur, incapable de bouger face au sérieux qui s'était instantanément affiché sur le visage de Marisa. A ce moment là, la magicienne n'avait plus rien de la gentille fille maladroite et timorée que l'on connaissait. Non, cette Marisa était différente et la fureur sur son visage était terrifiante. Les yeux d'or brillaient de détermination, tandis que ses mains étaient crispées sur la table.

- Sakuya est une amie, dit elle avec une colère à peine contenue. Même si je ne la connais pas autant que toi, je ne peux la laisser dans cet état.

La blonde en robe noire comme de l'encre saisit son balai et remit son chapeau pointu sur ses cheveux couleur paille. Avec cette tenue, elle était vraiment le stéréotype de la sorcière. D'ailleurs, lorsque Alice avait demandé à Marisa pourquoi utilisait elle un balai alors qu'elle pouvait voler d'elle-même, la magicienne avait répondu « pour le style ».

- Marisa, ou vas-tu ?

Sans se retourner, la sorcière lui répondit avec un ton glacial.

- Je vais rapporter un livre que j'ai « emprunté » chez Remilia.

Alice savait que Marisa ne rendait jamais rien. Il était rare qu'elle soit bien accueillie, même si les choses disparues réapparaissaient souvent au bout de quelques mois. Cependant, le fait était que la sorcière kleptomane voulait aider Sakuya et qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller "discuter" avec le démon écarlate. Ca promettait encore de violents combats, puisque entre l'arrogante Remilia et la si peu diplomate Marisa, les frictions multiples dégénéraient rapidement.

Lorsque la magicienne enfourcha son balai, son amante la héla une dernière fois.

- Marisa-chan, avec qui je vais dormir ce soir ? demanda l'ermite avec un regard suppliant.

- On aura notre nuit à deux une autre fois, répondit calmement la sorcière. Si tu ne veux pas être seule, endors toi avec Shanghai. A la prochaine-ze, finit elle par dire avec un clin d'œil.

Alice avait bien vu que la blonde s'était forcé à sourire pour la rassurer. Elle prenait conscience qu'il y avait une facette effroyablement sérieuse de Marisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle se fit mentalement la remarque qu'il était même préférable de ne jamais voir son amante en colère.

Lorsque la marionnettiste aux sept couleurs se coucha dans son lit, elle prit Shanghai avec elle. Dévêtue, elle retira les habits de sa toute première poupée et se blottit contre le corps chauffé par l'énergie magique qui circulait dedans. Ce n'était pas tellement désagréable, mais Alice savait qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses.

- Bof, soupira l'ermite avec de la déception dans sa voix et une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Je préfère quand c'est avec toi, Marisa.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs. Une chose d'abord que je voudrais éclaircir, suite à une remarque intéressante, c'est le passé d'Alice et son lien avec Shinki.

Si on regarde les faits, on voit qu'une des attaques finales de Shinki est utilisée par Alice. Dans _Mystic Square_, Shinki affirme que "tout Makai est créé par elle", permettant de supposer que Alice est la fille de Shinki, puisqu'elle réside dans Makai. Ceci n'est qu'une supposition, ZUN n'ayant laissé glisser aucune autre info à ce sujet. Un autre fait doit être pris en compte, le fanbook _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense_ ou il est clairement affirmé que Alice est une Magicienne qui a originellement été humaine, contredisant la description de _Immaterial and Missing Power_, ou elle est définie comme un Yôkai par nature. Au vu de ces contradictions, j'ignore s'il s'agit d'un changement de continuité par l'auteur, d'une erreur lors de la réalisation du fanbook, ou si Alice a simplement été adoptée.

Toutes les spéculations sont possibles, à chacun de se faire une idée sur cette question non élucidée. Après tout, nous sommes dans une fiction.

Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre suivant, que je glisse comme transition avant la reprise de l'intrigue. La relation évoquée entre les deux personnages est bien entendu une pure extrapolation. Et le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Les habitudes incongrues des yôkai sanguinaires<strong>

Tandis que la sorcière Marisa filait sur son balai en direction du manoir, une ombre noire s'agitait à proximité.

Les buissons frissonnaient, les petites brindilles craquaient, tandis que Rumia chantonnait gaiement en mâchonnant son dernier repas. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu un peu de vinaigrette et de salade en guise d'accompagnement. Ca aurait donné un très bon goût, ces condiments s'accommodent parfaitement avec les phalanges.

Le démon à la veste noire et dont les cheveux étaient ornés d'un ruban rouge mâchouillait tranquillement un bras humain. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu tuer un homme, elle avait été gênée dans sa dernière tentative par le phénix immortel et voici qu'elle croisait un pauvre hère isolé.

Avec le ciel nocturne au dessus d'elle, Rumia se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. C'était toujours un plaisir que de massacrer joyeusement des humains en pleine nuit, avant de pouvoir les vider comme des poissons et de les dévorer.

La blonde errait dans la forêt, en sautillant de joie et en suçotant le cubitus. Rapidement, elle rencontra une de ses collègues yôkai qui tenait un stand de brochettes. Mystia Lorelei, à moitié oiseau de nuit battait tranquillement des ailes, faisant frétiller ses muscles en un geste qui pouvait être qualifié de sensuel. En même temps, la diva ailée chantait de sa voix cristalline pour attirer les clients et encaisser le maximum de devises.

D'un geste rapide, Mystia saisissait la viande sur la plaque chauffante, assaisonnant légèrement les plats avec une pincée d'épices. La cuisinière était renommée pour ses assaisonnements variés qui donnaient un goût exquis à tout ce qu'elle touchait.

Rumia s'approcha légèrement, sentant l'odeur de cuisson l'appâter de façon irrésistible. Elle reconnaissait ce fumet entre mille, puisque le hibou nocturne cuisinait diverses sortes de viande. Mystia vendait absolument toutes les sortes de viande possibles et elle devait encore avoir un ou deux humains dans la chambre froide. Evidemment, les rares clients humains ignoraient ce que l'oiseau de nuit servait, mais il était convenu entre toutes les créatures démoniaques au courant de ne pas révéler ce que le restaurant cuisinait en coulisses. Si ça s'ébruitait, comment pourrait-elle encore attirer des humains pour que ses fournisseurs puissent ensuite les abattre ? Bien sûr, ils étaient égorgés net à une distance respectable du bar et surtout, après qu'ils aient craché le maximum de pognon.

La blonde s'attabla au comptoir et salua son amie, finissant de se curer les dents avec l'os désormais totalement dépouillé de sa chair, vidé jusqu'à la moelle. D'un geste négligeant, elle jeta le bout de squelette dans la corbeille à détritus de la cuisinière.

- Bonjour Mimi-chan ! salua Rumia. Tu n'aurais pas encore quelques brochettes pour moi ?

- Tu n'as pas assez mangé ? gazouilla Mystia avec étonnement. Bon, si ça te fait plaisir, c'est toi qui vois. Allez, allonge les yens !

Le yôkai des ténèbres sortit quelques pièces qu'elle aligna sur le comptoir, s'y prenant tout de même à trois fois pour avoir un montant correct. Rumia est proche de son argent et elle sait parfaitement que la maison ne fait pas crédit et que la patronne considère que le reste est un pourboire.

La blonde saliva en voyant l'assiette de brochette être préparée devant elle. Une viande fraichement abattue, plantée sur des pics de bois et avec des épices. Mystia connaissait bien les goûts de Rumia et ajouta quelques feuilles de laitue et une poignée de riz pour accompagner la viande.

Dès que la diva retira ses doigts, ce qu'elle fit avec rapidité, la blonde succomba au plaisir et profita du repas exquis que l'oiseau lui avait préparé. La cuisinière termina tranquillement un autre plat et l'emporta vers la petite salle qui jouxtait son stand. Il y avait deux petites cabines qui permettaient d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité pour les clients le souhaitant.

La diva frappa à la porte et entra, apportant le plat sans se soucier du spectacle inconvenant qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Pour éviter que son espérance de vie ne tombe à quelques secondes, il valait mieux ne pas faire de remarques à la terrifiante Yûka Kazami. Mystia posa le plat sur la table, saluant poliment la yôkai des fleurs et n'adressa aucun autre regard à la seconde femme. Vu sa position, il était évident qu'elle ne méritait aucune considération. Il était également facile de deviner que ce spectacle ne devrait pas être raconté à qui que ce soit, le regard empli de cruauté de Yûka était suffisamment explicite et chargé de menaces pour cela.

L'une des banquettes de velours rouge sombre était occupé par le fanatique yôkai aux tournesols. Yûka était habillé de sa robe rouge à carreaux cramoisis, assortie à son gilet sans manches. Sa chemise blanche était fermée par des boutons en forme de tournesols et son ombrelle était posée contre le mur, toujours à portée de main. Le démon dont les cheveux verts coupés au niveau des épaules étaient légèrement ondulés, regarda le plat avec insistance avant d'y gouter avec lenteur, pour faire saliver sa compagne.

Les yeux de Yûka n'adressèrent pas un regard à l'autre, pour bien lui signifier quel était son rang. Après avoir lentement dégusté l'une des pièces de viande commandées, le démon tendit ses doigts à l'autre femme. Sans lui adresser un seul regard, la voix glaciale de Yûka claqua comme un fouet.

- Lèche, ordonna t-elle de sa voix trainante.

Wriggle Nightbug s'exécuta rapidement, ne tenant pas à impatienter sa maîtresse. Le yôkai insecte était assis sur le sol, vêtue uniquement de sa cape noire doublée de soie rouge. Il était évident que ce vêtement ne cachait absolument rien, les autres habits de l'insecte étant entassés sur le deuxième banc.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts d'eau gardait les mains dans le dos, liées par une corde qui lui meurtrissait légèrement les poignets. Totalement nue, elle essaya de satisfaire les désirs de sa maîtresse, n'étant rien d'autre qu'un objet de plaisir utilisable à volonté.

La misérable insecte ne leva pas le visage, indigne de contempler le profond regard du démon des fleurs. Lorsqu'elle sentit la chaîne reliée à son collier se tendre, l'esclave s'inclina davantage devant sa cruelle amante. Le démon aux yeux luisants de sadisme retira sa chaussure et caressa les cheveux de son esclave, s'attardant sur les antennes. Cette partie extrêmement sensible permet aux insectes d'appréhender la réalité les entourant en captant les vibrations et les odeurs.

- Tu as faim ? demanda la dominatrice en sachant parfaitement que son esclave avait le ventre vide depuis la veille.

- Oui maîtresse, quémanda Wriggle, votre petite esclave à faim.

Le sourire de Yûka s'élargit, tandis que ses petits yeux reflétant la cruauté s'illuminaient. Avec une fausse négligence, la vicieuse yôkai tendit une brochette à son esclave.

Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur la viande, une brûlure rappela l'insecte à l'ordre. Alors qu'une longue marque rouge apparut sur sa jambe droite, juste au dessous du tatouage en forme de fleur indiquant qu'elle était devenue la propriété de Yûka, Wriggle se maudit mentalement.

- N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose, ma salope ? demanda le démon avec une voix doucereuse, tandis qu'elle caressait sa cravache de bambou.

Passant sur le terme dégradant dont sa maîtresse l'affublait quotidiennement, la plus jeune s'inclina.

- Pardonnez moi maîtresse, répondit elle humblement. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir partager votre repas avec la larve que je suis. Je vous remercie également de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre en me punissant.

- Tu es pardonnée, finit la dominatrice après s'être octroyée quelques secondes de réflexion.

La plus jeune mangea le morceau et pendant quelques minutes, on ne put entendre que les bruits de mastication, entrecoupés de gémissements de plaisir. Yûka avait distraitement glissé son pied dévêtu dans les cheveux de son esclave, en caressant doucement les antennes. Elle savait parfaitement où appuyer, où chatouiller et où caresser pour faire connaître l'extase à sa petite fille de joie. Les gouttes de sueur sur la peau pâle, les frissons incontrôlées et les gémissements retenus indiquaient l'état proche de l'orgasme dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait. Wriggle savait parfaitement que si elle jouissait sans l'accord de sa maîtresse, elle serait châtiée.

Qui aurait cru que l'insecte nocturne butineur aurait fini par devenir la soumise du démon aux tournesols ?

- Dis moi ma petite chose, s'enquit la plus vieille avec douceur, as-tu soif ?

- Oui maîtresse. Je vous prie de me donner à boire.

Satisfaite, Yûka attrapa le visage de la fille à genoux dont les poignets étaient liés et commença à lui faire glisser l'eau dans la gorge. Lentement, le filet d'eau désaltéra l'assoiffée qui avait la gorge et les lèvres sèches.

- Plus vite, s'il vous plait.

Elle avait oublié le « maîtresse ». Elle venait de prendre la parole sans autorisation. Rapidement, l'eau arriva à pleine vitesse. Wriggle n'arrivait plus à respirer et toussota, alors que le reste du liquide fut versé avec vigueur sur ses cheveux.

Crachotante, Wriggle croisa un instant les yeux de sa maîtresse. Les orbes de sang étaient si chargés de colère et d'irritation, que l'esclave sentit la peur agripper ses tripes et la clouer sur place. Frigorifiée par l'eau glaciale qui glissait sur son corps nu, la demi insecte appréhendait la réaction de la dominatrice.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Deux coups de cravache la frappèrent en pleine poitrine. Wriggle écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, car cela ne ferait que mettre Yûka de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de la punition qui t'attend à la maison, annonça la femme aux cheveux ondulés, une pointe d'excitation dans la voie. Ne bouges pas d'ici, je vais payer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, Yûka se retourna avec un sourire cruel. La plus jeune envisageait sérieusement de remettre vite ses habits pour fuir le plus loin possible, mais son maigre espoir s'envola vite, lorsque la dominatrice se saisit du court pantalon bleu et de la chemise qui étaient empilés sur le deuxième banc.

Au fond d'elle-même, l'insecte savait que malgré la douleur, elle n'aurait pas pu fuir. Le lien si spécial qu'elle avait avec sa maîtresse l'empêchait de vouloir se soustraire à cette relation ou elle trouvait le plaisir par le biais de sa propre souffrance. Wriggle ne pourrait jamais briser le contrat qui la liait à sa maîtresse. La petite créature fragile avait été fascinée par le charisme de Yûka et elle avait fini par adorer celle qui était devenue sa protectrice et sa propriétaire. Vivre sans la présence si rassurante, et en même temps si terrifiante, de Yûka était devenu impossible pour l'insecte.

Lorsque Yûka rentra, elle annonça une partie du châtiment attendant la soumise.

- J'ai laissé tes habits à Mystia, annonça la sadique en se délectant de l'horreur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son esclave. Elle les gardera jusqu'à ce que tu les lui réclames. Je pense qu'il est temps d'officialiser notre relation aux yeux de tous.

- Mais, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! balbutia l'autre fille qui commençait à sangloter, comme si les larmes pouvaient avoir un effet sur Yûka.

- Oh, mais si tu vas le faire. Nous avons un contrat selon lequel, durant trois jours par semaine, tu t'engages à être ma propriété, à être ma chose et à m'abandonner tous tes droits. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il en va de même pour tes habits et pour l'intégralité de ton corps ?

Vaincue, la pauvre fille dont le sexe glabre commençait à s'humidifier, rougissait furieusement. Craignant d'être vue, la honte et l'angoisse montaient lentement, tandis qu'une infime partie d'elle-même frissonnait d'excitation.

- Tu pourras récupérer tes vêtements lorsque tu auras quitté mon domicile et que je t'aurais libérée, siffla perfidement Yûka. Mais en attendant que je te libère, tu obéiras à mes ordres. Compris ?

- Oui maîtresse, répondit Wriggle entre deux gémissements.

Les deux femmes se levèrent, l'une toujours maintenue en laisse et suivant humblement la dominatrice, les mains liées témoignant de son impuissance, tandis que des larmes de honte coulaient sur ses joues. A mesure que l'insecte soumis avançait vers les champs de tournesols bordant la demeure du démon sadique, la certitude que Yûka ferait un détour volontaire, certainement en passant par le village le plus proche, s'encrait en elle.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous. je poste la suite après une semaine, je ne vous oublie pas!

Je réponds à mon Anonyme en la remerciant d'apprécier ma représentation des yôkai. Après tout, étymologiquement, ce sont des monstres étranges, alors je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de se comporter comme je les décrits. Sinon, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que le chapitre précédent avec Yûka n'était qu'un chapitre de transition, visant à faire apparaître quelques personnages que j'aime bien. Lorsque j'ai mentionné un passage dans un village, c'était pour montrer le sadisme de Yûka et accrocher le lecteur à ce personnage. Il est très peu probable que je les fasse réapparaître ultérieurement. Donc, tu ne sauras pas ce que va faire notre démon aux fleurs ... mais rien ne t'empêche d'imaginer !  
>Au fait, si tu trouves que j'ai été extrême avec Yûka, ne regardes même pas les nombreux fanarts postés sur gelbooru. Dans le canon, nous n'avons - je te l'accorde - aucune mention du couple YûkaWriggle, mais rien ne les empêche de s'être croisées entre deux épisodes. Je trouvais juste que c'était un duo plausible et cohérent que j'aime bien. D'ailleurs, je suis content que leur relation t'ait plue, ça fait hyper plaisir d'arriver à faire changer d'avis un lecteur. Le plus important était de bien écrire cette scène.

Allez, j'arrête de déblatérer et je vous laisse la suite.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Esprit meurtri est plus douloureux que corps blessé<strong>

Lorsque Marisa arriva en vue du manoir, elle était déterminée à entrer, en forçant la grille si besoin, et à se rendre auprès de Remilia. Cependant, lorsqu'elle approcha de la demeure, le panache de fumée noire s'élevant de l'arrière cour l'informa que quelque chose clochait.

En pénétrant dans la propriété, la blonde fut stupéfaite face au paysage de dévastation qui lui faisait face. Rapidement, elle put constater l'étendue des dégâts, qui étaient tous à l'origine des multiples signes d'incendie. Le jardin était ravagé, de longs sillons zébraient la terre, tandis que des cratères de divers diamètres parsemaient le gazon impeccablement taillé.

Au milieu de ce spectacle digne d'un paysage de guerre, Marisa vit que Meiling s'affairait à éteindre les braises, armée de deux seaux d'eau pour empêcher la roseraie de finir en cendres.

Lorsque la blonde se tourna vers le bâtiment, elle fut consternée. L'aile est de la résidence était éventrée par une immense fissure qui courrait depuis les fondations, se poursuivant jusqu'au toit de zinc. Un trou béant laissait plusieurs étages a nus et des centaines de fées s'évertuaient à réparer la fissure, s'agitant comme des fourmis. L'une des façades était complètement noircie à cause du vigoureux incendie qui avait détruit la terrasse. Une des fées vivant dans le palace était d'ailleurs en train de retirer toutes les chûtes de matériaux trop endommagées pour servir à la reconstruction.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? s'interrogea à haute voix la sorcière, se parlant à elle-même.

La blonde se serait généralement faite violemment attaquer si elle s'était introduite dans le parc sans autorisation, mais au vu de l'étendue des dégâts, la sécurité avait été réquisitionnée pour participer aux efforts de reconstruction.

Marisa n'oubliait pas la raison première de sa venue et elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la survie de Remilia. Si la reine de la nuit était morte, les fées ne seraient pas en train de participer aux travaux.

La magicienne s'envola vers la chambre située au sommet de la flèche centrale, son instinct lui dictant que Remilia s'y trouvait. Marisa eut tout loisir de survoler le manoir, embrassant du regard l'étendue des destructions qui ponctuaient la bâtisse. Quand elle atterrit sur le balcon, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour entendre un petit glapissement de douleur.

Inquiète par la détresse propagée par ce hurlement, Marisa ouvrit la baie vitrée sans vraiment y être invitée. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, la vampire sentit son odeur et se retourna brusquement. Avec ce geste brutal, on entendit un petit craquement suivi d'un nouveau gémissement de douleur de Remilia.

Marisa vit que la fière maîtresse était dans un sale état. Vêtu de simples sous vêtements en dentelle, le démon était couvert de plaies et de blessures. Deux fées s'activaient à désinfecter les coupures et à bander les chairs meurtries. Le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doute l'attelle d'acier qui enserrait l'aile droite dans une armature complexe de tiges de métal reliées par de longues lanières de cuir.

- Remilia, que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta la blonde puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vue le démon écarlate dans un aussi mauvais état.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? répondit elle les yeux dans le vague, ne faisant même pas remarquer l'impolitesse d'une telle intrusion dans les quartiers d'une dame distinguée.

Marisa acquiesça, n'arrivant pas à imaginer ce qui s'est passé dans ce lieu.

- J'ai failli griller, comme un saucisse ! hurla la créature ailée. Voilà ce qui s'est passé !

- La vérité, ordonna Marisa avec un regard glacial. Maintenant.

La vampire soupira. Il n'allait pas être facile de se débarrasser de la blonde.

- J'ai été voir Flandre. J'ai été une idiote pendant tout ce temps et je voulais m'excuser.

Scarlet Flandre. Alors ça expliquait tout. La blonde n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite, elle savait désormais à qui était du ce désastre. Par contre, la douleur et les regrets de Remilia étaient plus étonnants. Ce n'était pas son habitude de parler du sale petit secret qu'elle cachait. En général, elle ne se souciait jamais du squelette caché dans le placard. A croire que quelque chose avait fait changer mentalement Remilia.

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle pourrait pardonner 495 années de prison ? ironisa Marisa. Je crains que tu n'ais un peu trop compté sur sa bonté.

- Je voulais réparer mon erreur, tenta maladroitement la vampire. Je voulais essayer de l'aider !

La blessée commençait à pleurer en public, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Les remords commençaient à la submerger et c'était une épreuve aussi douloureuse que ses blessures, même plus. Mais elle devait subir les conséquences de ses actes jusqu'au bout, c'était sa punition.

- Que s'est il passé pour qu'elle sorte de ses gonds ? interrogea l'invitée surprise.

- Je lui ai tout avoué, confessa Remilia. Je lui ai dit que j'avais licenciée Sakuya.

- Jetée comme un déchet serait un terme plus approprié, gronda Marisa. Franchement, n'as-tu aucune pitié ? asséna t-elle durement à la vampire en larmes.

- Je sais que c'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! A chaque fois, j'ai pas arrêté de faire des erreurs ! gémit pitoyablement Remilia.

La vampire poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur, alors qu'une de ses soignantes s'occupait du majeur démis dont l'articulation était à moitié broyée.

- Marisa, implora la vampire, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois retrouver Sakuya.

- Il était temps, ironisa la blonde. Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? asséna t-elle avec un cynisme glaçant. Si c'est pour en remettre une couche, elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça.

- Sais tu ou elle se trouve ? Je t'en supplies, dis le moi ! Je dois lui demander pardon, je dois m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai fait !

Face à l'immobilité et au mutisme de Marisa, Remilia baissa la tête. Sans dire un mot, elle se leva de sa chaise en chancelant. Boitant à cause de sa cheville cassée, elle déambula pour se rapprocher de la blonde. Après quelques pas ou elle finit par s'effondrer, la blessée rampa pour s'agenouiller devant la fille en robe noire.

- Marisa. Je t'implore à genoux de me dire ou se trouve Sakuya. Je t'en supplies, dis le moi.

Face à ce visage ruisselant de larmes, dont les yeux rouges désiraient sincèrement se repentir, la magicienne céda.

- Sakuya a fait une tentative de suicide, répondit elle en tremblant.

La vampire mit quelques secondes avant que l'information ne soit traitée par le cerveau. Après, elle s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant, refusant de croire en la mort de la servante qui l'avait aidée pendant des années. Une femme qui lui avait donné entière satisfaction pendant des années, mais qu'elle avait brisée par simple caprice. Maintenant, c'était elle qui se retrouvait brisée, à hurler la douleur qui lui compressait le cœur.

Face à cette vision surprenante, Marisa s'agenouilla et attrapa la jeune fille en rose pour la serrer contre son corps. Avec tendresse, elle caressa le dos de la vampire, avant d'approcher son visage de celui de la créature en larmes.

- Sakuya n'est pas morte, chuchota Marisa à l'oreille de Remilia.

Immédiatement, la vampire releva la tête et regarda la blonde avec incrédulité, ainsi qu'avec ce qui semblait suspicieusement à du soulagement.

- Ce, c'est vrai ? demanda Remilia. Ce … n'est pas une blague ?

Ses yeux brillants suppliaient la blonde de parler, encore plus que les mots précédents.

- Non, je dis la vérité. Sakuya est en vie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? questionna la vampire.

La magicienne soupira. Comment lui dire que son ancienne domestique était semblable à un légume ? Elle était réveillée, mais prisonnière de son corps. Elle ne parlait pas, ne buvait pas, ne mangeait pas. Sakuya se laissait mourir et à ce rythme, on ne lui donnait pas plus d'une semaine.

Finalement, Marisa trouva la formule qui résumait tout.

- Assez bien pour survivre, assez mal pour vouloir mourir.

Immédiatement, la vampire n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer l'état de sa servante, dont le mental était probablement celui d'une épave.

- Ou est elle ? demanda t-elle avec assurance.

Remilia s'était relevée et avait séché ses larmes. Elle devait retrouver Sakuya pour s'excuser, quel qu'en soit le prix. La détermination avait pris le pas sur le chagrin et rien ne l'empêcherait de sauver Sakuya et de réparer son acte de cruauté. Son regard indiquait qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à écraser tout ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin. Elle voulait porter assistance à sa servante et rien ne barrerait sa route.

-Ou est elle ? redemanda la vampire avec un ton polaire.

- A Eientei, dans la clinique du docteur Yagokoro, lâcha Marisa.

Remilia se leva, malgré sa cheville enflée et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'acajou sculptée, en boitant dangereusement.

- Attends, ou vas-tu comme ça ? s'exclama la blonde, surprise par l'inconscience de Remilia.

Sortir comme ça, en étant incapable de voler et de marcher rapidement, c'est du suicide. Elle ne pourra même pas se battre correctement, sans parler de fuir. En plus, même avec son ombrelle, elle risque d'attraper une insolation et de griller en chemin.

- Ou je vais ? ironisa la vampire. Je vais à Eientei.

- Dans cet état ? demanda la sorcière aux yeux écarquillés. Tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Eh bien au moins j'aurais essayé, lança sèchement le démon écarlate.

Face à cette détermination, Marisa soupira.

- Tu sais, crever comme un chien pour aider ses proches n'a rien de glorieux. C'est juste stupide. En plus, si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas aider Sakuya.

La blonde attrapa son balai volant et monta a califourchon sur le manche. Elle attrapa la vampire à l'aile brisée et la força à regarder ses yeux ambrés.

- Ecoutes moi, tu vas arrêter tes conneries et tu vas poser ton cul sur ce balai. Je t'emmène à Eientei, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule.

La vampire ne répondit rien, trop choquée par les mots de Marisa pour essayer de rétorquer. A la place, elle enjamba le manche de bois et essaya de se caler le plus confortablement possible sur ce fichu machin qui lui meurtrissait l'entrejambe. Lorsque Marisa s'éleva au dessus du balcon, la créature en robe rose bonbon se cramponna à la maigre prise et ferma les yeux. Même si elle savait voler, son handicap actuel lui assurait une mort rapide en cas de chûte. Remilia ne desserra pas les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche de nouveau la terre ferme.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! C'est sans doute le dernier chapitre que je poste avant de partir en vacances. Eh oui, vous risquez d'être sans la suite pour au moins deux bonnes semaines. Il va falloir attendre, c'est toujours meilleur quand on attend. Inutiles de me lancer des pierres ou des oeufs.

Par contre, savourez ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : La dernière vengeance du phénix<strong>

S'il y avait une personne au monde qui aimait plus la pleine lune que la noble Remilia, c'est sans nul doute Kaguya.

La princesse aimait beaucoup se promener seule ces soirs, profitant de l'air frais et des agréables vents nocturnes. Même si l'aristocrate était toujours entourée par sa cour, elle se réservait des sorties privées sous la pleine lune, surtout lorsque le ciel était dégagé. Elle aimait revoir sa planète natale, l'endroit dont elle avait été bannie pour avoir osé s'octroyer l'immortalité. C'était les seuls moments ou elle s'abandonnait à la nostalgie, repensait à sa vie passée et se laissait aller à verser quelques larmes.

Pourtant, malgré cet éloignement avec son monde natal, Kaguya-hime souhaitait par-dessus tout rester sur Terre. Ses habitants étaient très spécifiques, mais se révélaient être intéressants. Avec le temps, la princesse avait fini par apprécier sa vie terrestre, ne regrettant en rien son exil. Eirin était toujours à ses cotés, la réconfortant régulièrement avec sa présence bienveillante. Reisen et Tewi lui servaient plus d'amies que de servantes et elle adorait les facéties de ces deux lapines si proches, mais dont les caractères opposés créaient de multiples situations cocasses.

La magnifique créature aux cheveux d'ébène aimait être entourée de ces personnes, même si elle ne le montrait pas vraiment. Cet éloignement était un réflexe instinctif, un automatisme acquis après des années. Kaguya voulait éviter que ses proches ne soient victimes d'attaques la visant personnellement, même si elle avait peu de chance d'être attaquée. Sa seule véritable ennemie, Mokou, se faisait toujours une joie de violenter l'ensemble des résidents, à l'étonnante exception d'Eirin qu'elle semblait étrangement respecter.

Cependant, il y avaient ces quelques moments que Kaguya aimait passer seule. Elle aimait passer une petite heure dans la forêt, couchée sur le sol à observer la lune. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses amies, histoire de se calmer et de méditer, avant de retrouver ses proches. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle revoyait Eirin ou Reisen que Kaguya, après ces quelques heures de séparation, se remémorait de l'importance de ses amies dans sa vie. Ces petites coupures lui semblaient indispensables, évitant de tomber dans une routine qui éclipserait l'importance de tout son entourage.

Couchée dans l'herbe fraiche, la princesse rêvassait, inspirant l'air pur apporté par une douce brise et chargé des parfums de la forêt. Lentement, Kaguya se sentit prise de somnolence. Avec une progression sournoise, une étrange sensation envahit la princesse. Plus le temps passait, plus la brune se sentait mal, ayant des vertiges et des crampes dans son estomac douloureux. Hébétée, la princesse se leva, mais la migraine qui frappait ses tempes était si forte qu'elle préféra se recoucher pour limiter la douleur.

La brune sentit ses viscères être broyés par une poigne invisible, alors que la nausée se faisait de plus en plus présente. Sans prévenir, son estomac rendit le repas du soir, souillant son kimono de soie rouge brodée d'or, pour le plus grand dégoût de la brune déjà couverte de sueur.

- Que … que m'arrive t-il ? dit elle d'une voix maladive. Je … me sens mal.

Kaguya vomit de nouveau, alors que la douleur qui l'envahissait lui brûlait les poumons. Incapable de bouger, elle sentait ses nerfs irradier de douleur, tandis que ses membres secoués de convulsions ne lui répondaient plus.

L'immortelle sentait ses poumons en feu, sa langue gonflée et son nez envahi de mucus l'empêchaient de pousser le moindre appel à l'aide. Alors qu'un filet de salive coulait sur son menton, la brune tremblotante ne pouvait plus que voir ce qui l'entourait, incapable de se relever pour chercher de l'aide.

Lorsqu'un nouveau spasme incontrôlé lui fit tourner la tête, une paire de bottines marron apparut dans son champ de vision. Pour sa plus grande horreur, les chaussures étaient à seulement quelques centimètres de son regard. La vision au dessus d'elle, l'effraya au plus haut point. Kaguya reconnut sans difficultés les habits arborés par cette personne, une vision effrayante qui la dominait de toute sa grandeur.

En voyant cette salopette rouge, cette chemise délavée et ces rubans dans les cheveux, la princesse fut gagnée par la peur. Elle ressentait la vraie peur, cette terreur qui la rongeait et lui faisait prendre conscience que sa situation était extrêmement périlleuse.

Rien que par sa posture raide et immobile, la personne surplombant Kaguya était terrifiante, ayant désormais la princesse à sa merci. Mokou se tenait droite, l'observant lentement et savourant sa victoire, se délectant du plaisir d'avoir son ennemie jurée à terre, totalement incapable de faire un geste. La femme aux cheveux d'argent la dardait de son regard rouge, d'une fixité effrayante, étincelant de jouissance et de haine, une lueur bestiale luisant en arrière fond. Son visage était totalement dissimulé par un masque à gaz, mais la princesse n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer le sourire cruel, ce rictus de délectation, qui devait se cacher derrière cet équipement. Le sifflement strident qui sortait de ce masque était le seul son audible, tandis que la brune tremblait, incapable d'avaler sa salive qui coulait sur son visage.

Le monde de Kaguya devint rapidement flou, la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut ce regard sanglant, si profond et attirant que l'on se noierait dedans, mais en même temps si terrible que sa vision en devenait insoutenable.

Lorsque la brune reprit vaguement conscience, les choses tournaient autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle récupéra ses esprits, la panique commença à la gagner. Lentement, elle vit qu'elle était dans une sorte de trou, profond de quelques mètres, tandis que la seule lumière provenait d'une lampe éclairant faiblement le plafond. Kaguya constata avec horreur que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, que sa tête seule pouvait encore fonctionner correctement. Elle bougea la tête pour découvrir que le reste de son enveloppe corporelle était recouverte de sceaux qui annihilaient ses pouvoirs. Pire encore, elle était prisonnière dans un bloc de verre translucide.

- Mo … kou, appela Kaguya avec difficulté, sachant parfaitement que son ennemie jurée n'était pas loin d'elle. Ou … te caches tu ?

Rapidement, le visage de son ennemie tant méprisée apparut en haut du trou.

- Je suis ici, rétorqua le phénix avec une joie mauvaise.

- Que m'as-tu fait, demanda la princesse lunaire avec crainte.

- Laisses moi te raconter, répliqua l'immortelle avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans la voix. Je t'ai suivie pendant longtemps, obnubilée par toi et tous tes gestes. J'ai passé tellement de temps à te détester, que j'ai fini par en savoir beaucoup sur toi. Tes gestes, ta démarche, tes manies, je sais tout. Je te hais, je veux te détruire, car tu m'obsèdes, tu es mon unique centre d'intérêt, éclipsant tout le reste. Quand j'ai découvert ta petite manie de regarder la pleine lune, j'ai préparé mon plan avec soin, avant de piéger l'endroit ou tu as l'habitude de te reposer.

- Tu es complètement dingue, asséna Kaguya incrédule. Mais que je sois la seule chose qui importe dans ta vie minable me fait plaisir. En fait, sans moi, tu n'es rien !

Mokou gronda, ses jointures blanches alors que son ennemie crachait son venin, car Kaguya avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- Tu sais, reprit le phénix en affichant son calme, le gaz sarin à de merveilleuses propriétés. Incolore, inodore, il est cinq-cents fois plus toxique que le cyanure et une infime dose suffit pour être fatale. Il attaque le système nerveux et entraine une salivation intense, difficultés respiratoires, vomissements et incontinence. D'ailleurs, je constate que tu t'es pissée dessus quand tu étais évanouie.

La brune baissa immédiatement les yeux, alors qu'elle sentit soudainement que son kimono était trempé. L'auréole était clairement visible et la sensation d'humidité persistante était très désagréable. La noble princesse commença à rougir, elle était si gênée de cette fuite infantilisante. La honte commençait à la gagner, alors qu'elle s'était comportée comme une gamine devant son ennemie jurée.

- Je t'ai amenée dans ma petite maison, continua la femme en position dominante. Ton corps est recouvert de sceaux t'empêchant de faire appel à tes pouvoirs pour te battre. Tu ne peux plus utiliser tes cartes et tu ne peux plus te battre. A supposer que je te libère, le gaz a fait de gros dégâts sur ton métabolisme. Les lésions dont tu souffres sont … permanentes et même l'élixir d'Hourai aura bien du mal a refaire fonctionner tes membres. En fait, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. J'ai coulé ton corps dans du sable que j'ai fait fondre en verre, en prenant bien garde de ne pas abimer les sceaux, ni ta peau pâle dont tu est si fière.

Mokou rit avec froideur, jubilant de voir impuissante cette garce qui a détruit sa vie. Enfin, Kaguya allait payer et elle allait comprendre.

- Maintenant, Kaguya-hime, as-tu une dernière volonté ? As-tu envie de me demander pardon ? Parce que saches que ta putain de trêve m'a irritée au plus haut point. Je te faisais pitié ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé ta trêve ?

- Non, balbutia la princesse prisonnière. Je voulais juste mettre un terme à ta lutte idiote, c'est tout. Il est inutile de rester à se morfondre sur le passé, tu devrais tourner ta misérable existence vers autre chose. Laisses moi tranquille, continue ta vie en imaginant que je ne suis pas coupable. Abandonnes ta haine et reprends le cours ton existence, en imaginant que le jour ou ton père s'est suicidé n'a jamais existé.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je fasses table rase du passé ? interrogea Mokou avec ironie.

- C'est ça. Ca vaudra mieux pour tous. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre en se rappelant toujours de ce jour ...

- Eh bien, hurla Mokou, saches que ma vie s'est arrêtée depuis ce jour là !

Cette lutte était tout ce qui motivait Mokou, c'est la seule chose qui la poussait à vivre. Sa haine la rongeait sans cesse, elle en souffrait chaque jour, chaque seconde et cette gamine pourrie gâtée niait son combat.

Même dans une situation critique, Kaguya gardait son arrogance, croyant que quelqu'un allait venir aider cette aristocrate hautaine qui considérait que tout lui était du. Elle dénigrait toute la vie de Mokou, son combat, sa souffrance. Kaguya avait privée son ennemie de sa vie, de sa famille. A cause de l'élixir maudit, Mokou avait vu sa croissance stoppée, la rendant désormais incapable d'enfanter. Elle était même privée de mort, condamnée à la vie.

- Très bien, gronda Mokou. Je vais te faire comprendre ma douleur. Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que de passer un millénaire toute seule ! Je vais t'enterrer vivante, ricana le phénix en se délectant de l'horreur naissant dans les yeux de Kaguya. Tu n'auras plus la possibilité de parler, de manger, ni même de crier ou de bouger. Tu ne pourras rien faire, tu ne pourras plus que penser. Tu seras seule avec toi-même et tu resteras en vie. Un jour viendra ou tu seras folle, prisonnière de ton corps et de l'immortalité que tu as tant désirée. La dernière image que tu auras du monde extérieur, ce sera mon souvenir, mon visage. Grave le dans ton esprit, ressasses toi mes paroles, ressent toute ma haine et saches que j'aurais le plaisir de penser à ta situation. Chaque soir, au lieu de craindre de revoir ma vie de merde, de me rappeler que j'ai du faire la pute pour survivre, de songer à l'existence pourrie que tu m'as infligée, j'aurais la satisfaction de te savoir à cinq mètres de profondeur, juste sous mon oreiller.

Kaguya ne supplia pas son ennemie. Elle ne lui demanda pas pardon, son orgueil la poussant à mépriser davantage son ennemie. La princesse injuria instantanément Mokou, utilisant les termes les plus vils et les plus odieux, tandis que les premières pelletées de terre remplissaient sa bouche. En fin de compte, la brune n'avait éprouvé aucun véritable remords, aucune pitié pour la maîtresse des flammes.

- Adieu Kaguya, répondit Mokou d'une voix neutre, sans haine ni rancune.

Le phénix combla rapidement le trou, avant de replacer soigneusement les lattes du parquet et son grand lit de bois. Lorsque le mobilier camouflant la tombe de la princesse fut réinstallé, l'immortelle s'effondra sur son lit, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit.

- Ca y est, murmura faiblement Mokou. Papa, maman, vous pouvez enfin reposer en paix.

Enfin.

C'était fini.

Kaguya venait enfin de payer, après tout ce temps, après tous ces siècles. La vengeance de Mokou était terminée, l'épisode était définitivement clos. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle revoyait sa vie et songeait que sa vengeance était terminée, Mokou trouvait que l'air n'était pas plus doux. Malgré tous ses combats, toutes ces années à vivre seule et à haïr, la lune ne brillait pas plus, les étoiles ne scintillaient pas davantage et son âme ne se sentait pas plus soulagée. Lorsque Mokou repensa à Kaguya, aucun sentiment ne vint en elle. Elle n'avait ni haine, ni dégout. Elle n'avait ni soulagement, ni joie. Elle n'avait ni remords, ni honte.

Mokou se sentait vide, sa flamme intérieure semblait éteinte. Désormais, elle n'avait plus rien. La vengeance était toute sa vie et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eue que ça.

Accomplir enfin sa vengeance. A quoi ça avait donc servi ?

L'immortelle s'affala sur le sommier, se laissant tomber sans retenue. Les yeux rivés sur les poutres apparentes du plafond, elle resta allongée sur son lit, totalement amorphe. Elle était désormais sans objectif, elle n'avait plus rien.

A l'instant, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se suicider, parce qu'elle en avait fini avec sa tâche sur ce monde. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Parce que personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Parce que personne ne pouvait l'aider. Alors elle désirait mourir. Mais ça non plus, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Deux coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. D'une voix morne, elle invita l'invité à entrer.

- Bonjour Mokou-chan, salua Keine avec une petite voix fatiguée.

Lorsque Mokou se releva, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond de sa poitrine, alors qu'un courant électrique parcourut ses veines, comme un puissant stimulant. Bien sûr qu'elle avait encore quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours Keine et elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Comment avait-elle pu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'historienne qui avait été son amie depuis des années ?

Avec la pleine lune brillant dans le ciel, l'enseignante arborait sa forme de demi bête. Une queue touffue émergeait de sa robe, tandis que deux cornes d'ivoire saillantes tranchaient avec ses doux cheveux pâles. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signes qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Keine, ça va ? s'inquiéta son amie.

La demi bête préféra détourner le regard avant de répondre.

- Mokou, je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit elle d'une voix tremblotante, presque brisée. Je ressemble à quoi à tes yeux, en ce moment ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta le phénix.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé une fillette perdue dans la forêt, pourchassée par Rumia. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la protéger et j'ai affronté la créature qui menaçait la vie de la petite. Lorsque j'ai mis en fuite le yôkai, lorsque j'ai tendu la main à cette enfant, elle a hurlé. Elle était encore plus terrifiée par moi que par cette saloperie qui allait la bouffer. Quand elle est partie, elle m'a appelée …

La voix de Keine se brisa, alors qu'un sanglot émergea de sa poitrine.

- Elle … elle a dit que j'étais un monstre.

Keine préféra tourner le dos à Mokou, tandis que ses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer.

- A quoi je ressemble, lorsque la lune est pleine ? demanda l'historienne au cœur meurtri par l'insulte. Dis moi Mokou, pendant la pleine lune, ne suis-je rien d'autre qu'un monstre repoussant, qu'une aberration abjecte ?

Mokou se leva calmement, un air navré sur le visage, peinée par la tristesse de son amie.

- Il doit y avoir des gens qui le pensent, admit-elle à contrecœur. Mais il y a aussi des gens qui t'aiment, pleine lune ou pas.

Mokou enserra la demi bête dans ses bras, sentant les battements du cœur qui pulsait violemment sous la robe verte, avant de glisser son visage dans les cheveux de son amie.

- Au pire, chuchota Mokou à l'oreille de l'enseignante, moi je t'aimerais toujours. Quelque soit ton apparence, tu restes la même Kamishirasawa Keine. Tu restes la femme que j'aime.

La femme aux cheveux verts sursauta en entendant le déclaration explicite de Mokou. Elle se retourna lentement vers son amie, baissant les yeux comme une enfant prise en faute. Lentement, Mokou releva le visage de son invitée et lui parla avec douceur, cherchant les bons mots.

- S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ce visage. Sèche tes larmes et souris. Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu es heureuse.

L'historienne se concentra et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. A la vue de ce visage triste qui essayait de retrouver sa joie passée, Mokou rougit. Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de Keine et happa celles de son amie. Surprise, Keine rougit davantage, mais ne chercha pas à repousser son amie. Les deux filles restèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues secondes, avant que Keine ne rompe l'échange pour respirer.

La demi bête baissa les yeux, n'osant pas voir les orbes rouges de sa meilleure amie, alors que ses joues devenaient cramoisies. Elle se rendait compte de la douceur des lèvres de sa confidente, alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle savait très bien quel était ce sentiment qui envahissait tout son corps, la faisant frissonner de boheur, alors qu'une impression de félicité la gagnait.

- Keine, la sermonna gentiment Mokou, tu devrais respirer par le nez la prochaine fois.

Immédiatement, le phénix reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Rapidement, l'historienne se détendit et commença à apprécier le baiser. Mokou sentit même les doigts de Keine cesser de se crisper sur son épaule.

Lorsque Mokou retira sa langue, elle la fit passer sur les lèvres de son amie pour retirer le fin fil qui les reliait, faisant encore davantage rougir son amante.

- Tu es si mignonne, Keine.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle humblement, je ne sais pas bien embrasser … ou quoi que ce soit.

Mokou lui sourit, en guise de seule réponse, ne se formalisant absolument pas de l'absence d'expérience de Keine. Les deux restèrent ensemble, face à face pendant de longs instants ou leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, chacune ayant instinctivement en elle la certitude d'aimer profondément l'autre.

- Mo … Mokou, ça te dérange si nous réessayons … une fois encore ?

L'immortelle fut surprise par la demande, au point de rougir d'une interprétation salace s'étant glissée dans son esprit.

- J'ai … j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Keine avec crainte.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je … ça te dit de réessayer ça dans le lit ?


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis enfin de retour et j'en profite pour glisser ce petit chapitre sur le passé de notre héroïne.

C'est toujours hypothétique, bien entendu, mais voici ma vision de ce qui a pu être la vie de Sakuya.

Au fait, je remercie .x de sa review. J'ai juste une question. Lorsque tu dis trouver que les personnages exprime trop leurs sentiments, parles-tu de leurs comportements au quotidien, ou bien de leurs déclarations amoureuses ?  
>Dans le premier cas, je pense qu'il est normal de les voir crier ou pleurer, parce que même si ce sont des yôkaitengu/humains/dieux, ce sont des êtres vivants et il est plus intéressants de les voir avec toutes leurs nuances, plutôt que de n'afficher qu'un seul trait de leur personnalité. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il faut conserver le trait déterminant, mais rien n'empêche un peu de subtilité.  
>Si tu trouves que les déclarations amoureuses sont trop rapides, trop franches, j'essaye de montrer des fragments de chaque personnage. Vu qu'il y en a plusieurs, je choisis de montrer ces passages en particulier, parce que le yûrishôjo-aï est inévitable et que sinon, il ne se passe pas grand chose et qu'une histoire qui traine trop finit par lasser.  
>Après, je glisse quand même des passages sans efflusions de sentiments pour essayer de limiter l'accumulation de scènes amoureuses ou à l'eau de rose.<br>PS : Marisa x Alice forever.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : L'histoire secrète de la servante parfaite<strong>

Tandis que Remilia volait vers l'hôpital ou sa domestique était soignée, elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à la véritable raison pour laquelle la servante avait tenté de se suicider. Elle voulait impérativement savoir ce qui avait poussé la froide servante à désirer se donner la mort. Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, alors qu'elle ressassait sans cesse ce mot.

Pourquoi ?

Plus elle cherchait d'éléments pouvant lui servir d'indices, plus la vampire se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait presque rien de sa servante. Elle lui avait jadis offert un emploi, un lieu ou vivre et une place dans son entourage, mais elle ignorait la majeure partie du passé de sa soubrette. « Sakuya Izayoi » n'est rien d'autre qu'un nom que Remilia lui a donné, ignorant le véritable patronyme de la femme aux cheveux et aux nerfs d'acier.

Le démon écarlate ignore à quel point Sakuya lui est reconnaissante de lui avoir donné ce nom. A l'origine, la vampire pensait effacer toute trace du passé de sa domestique, effaçant tout ce qui aurait pu la gêner dans son projet de créer et de posséder la servante parfaite. Au final, en octroyant ce patronyme à sa servante, Remilia a fini par faire émerger l'humanité longtemps refoulée en Sakuya. A la base, la combattante aux cheveux d'argent était qu'une chasseuse de vampire, une combattante d'élite et une machine de mort implacable au service d'une organisation secrète. Remilia ne le sait pas, mais en réalité, Sakuya n'avait jamais eu de nom.

Aujourd'hui, la femme aux cheveux brillants a totalement occulté son passé, scellant son histoire dans les abysses de sa mémoire. Sa volonté de refouler son passé fut facilitée par les pouvoirs de manipulation de Remilia, permettant à la domestique d'oublier ses expériences précédentes, oubliant même que la première fois qu'elle aperçut Remilia, elle avait ardemment désiré lui planter un pieu dans le cœur.

Sakuya n'avait pas de famille connue. Elle fut retrouvée par un moine, à la porte d'une petite abbaye reculée loin de la civilisation, un établissement religieux perdu dans le pays de Galles. Alors que ce lieu passait pour n'être un simple couvent occupé par des moines prieurs, il s'avérait que l'abbaye servait de refuge à une confrérie mystique et secrète, vouée à la sûreté des humains.

L'abbé organisait secrètement une armée pour lutter contre la menace que représentaient les vampires. Ou qu'elles se cachent, ces créatures cédaient à leurs instincts sanguinaires, tuaient de nombreuses personnes innocentes et leur existence finissait immanquablement par devenir un danger. Dans cette abbaye, les moines formaient des novices pour qu'ils traquent implacablement les démons de la nuit et qu'ils assurent la sécurité des humains.

Sakuya grandit au milieu des armes, pour finir par devenir une belle femme, une beauté glaciale et attrayante, habile avec ses armes et ses couteaux d'argent. Celle qui répondait comme « Numéro 16 » était dotée de dons spécifiques. A force de méditation, d'acharnement et de recherche de ses pouvoirs internes, la jeune femme parvint à influer sur le cours du temps. En modifiant le cours du temps, elle jouait sur la courbure de l'espace, lui permettant d'agrandir certaines pièces. Avec son don lui permettant de figer l'écoulement du temps, elle avait un avantage considérable en combat, facilitant ses affrontements en plaçant ses couteaux avec précision.

Numéro 16 était la domestique parfaite, attirant ses ennemis grâce à sa peau pâle et sa froideur, concentrant les regards et faisant naître le désir envers cette beauté si inaccessible, qu'elle en devenait l'incarnation du péché. Une fois sa cible localisée, elle utilisait son corps, ponctué d'une subtile pointe de dédain pour faire tomber les vampires dans ses filets. Elle tuait discrètement, ayant le silence et la rapidité d'une flèche, sa dague d'argent perçant la chair avec une efficacité redoutable.

Sakuya finit rapidement par constater qu'elle vieillissait bien moins que les autres. Plus elle utilisait ses pouvoirs temporels, moins son corps subissait les affres de ce flot impétueux qu'est le temps. Son enveloppe charnelle s'arrêta de vieillir, la figeant dans son corps âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

Lorsque Sakuya eut atteint la cinquantaine, son corps était resté le même mélange de luxure et d'impudicité, lui facilitant grandement la tache. On lui confia alors l'une des missions les plus sensibles pouvant exister. Une concentration anormale de formes vivantes suintant les ténèbres s'était regroupée dans un manoir abandonné. Les rumeurs prétendaient que les anciens habitants, un couple honnête entouré de nombreux domestiques, avaient été sauvagement massacrés. Numéro 16 devait s'introduire dans la résidence servant d'antre aux créatures nocturnes, afin d'assassiner toutes les bêtes maléfiques s'y trouvant.

Pour Sakuya, c'était une mission comme une autre. Habituée à obéir sans réfléchir, elle accepta et chercha a accomplir sa sanglante besogne du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pourtant, elle ignorait que la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux était le redoutable démon écarlate et que ce jour là, son destin allait basculer. Sakuya s'infiltra dans la bâtisse, tuant silencieusement succubes et fées, avant de crocheter la porte menant aux appartements privés de Remilia.

Lorsque le démon écarlate apparût, Sakuya vit que toutes les représentations stéréotypées sur les vampires étaient visiblement erronées. Elle avait éliminé un grand nombre de vampires, la plupart correspondant aux schémas classiques de la créature, tels que l'inconscient populaire les imaginent. Lorsqu'elle vit Remilia, elle eut un instant de doute. Qui irait sérieusement imaginer un démon ténébreux habillé en rose ?

A cette époque, les deux femmes n'avaient pas encore mis un pied dans les terres orientales. Elles n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence des cartes de sort, permettant de sceller de la magie, mais ça ne les a pas empêché de faire appel à de redoutables techniques. Quand elle vivait encore en Angleterre, la magie rouge de Remilia était plus sauvage, moins contrôlée, mais tout aussi dangereuse qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Sakuya constata que le démon se défendait très bien, utilisant un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. La chasseuse se battit avec hargne, esquivant ces volutes d'énergie couleur de sang, essayant de trouver une ouverture dans l'impressionnante défense ennemie, mais en vain.

A chaque occasion, Sakuya attaquait et à chaque fois, Remilia contrait les efforts de son ennemie. La traqueuse s'épuisait lentement et lorsque la vampire se lassa de jouer, elle frappa la femme aux cheveux d'argents par derrière.

Sakuya se retrouva désarmée et épuisée, à la merci de son ennemie. Ereintée et privée de ses moyens de défense, elle n'eut d'autre choix que l'humiliante reddition. Elle décida de se soumettre à la créature nocturne, espérant que la victorieuse vampire ait assez de pitié pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Quelque soit le prix à payer, Sakuya accepterait tout, du moment qu'elle puisse organiser ultérieurement une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat. Peu lui importait combien de temps elle resterait près du démon, peu lui importait le sort qu'on lui réservait, la chasseuse avait une mission et elle devait l'exécuter jusqu'au bout.

L'envoi d'un assassin inquiéta Remilia. Ainsi, elle avait finalement été retrouvée, après toutes ces années passées à se dissimuler. Ses ennemis devraient bientôt organiser une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat, lorsqu'ils découvriront que leur tueuse avait échoué à accomplir sa macabre tâche.

Sentant le danger proche, Remilia décida de quitter son Angleterre natale pour rejoindre les contrées orientales. Ce n'était pas une fuite lâche, c'était un moyen de protéger les siens de cette confrérie secrète qui organisait des meurtres silencieux aux quatre coins de l'Europe. En plus, cette fuite lu permettait d'éloigner la tueuse prisonnière du reste de son organisation, assurant au démon un répit confortable.

Remilia tenta de formater l'esprit de sa servante, voulant la modeler à sa guise. Lorsqu'elle vit sa domestique, revêtue de sa nouvelle tenue de travail, qui exécutait ses ordres à la perfection, la vampire sourit. Elle ne l'a jamais su, mais ses pouvoirs lui permettant de jouer avec le destin des gens avaient étés totalement inutiles. Sakuya était déjà un automate, suivant les ordres de ses maîtres, quels qu'ils soient, sans broncher.

Après quelques mois, Remilia en eut assez d'appeler la femme par son grade et lui demanda finalement son nom. Sakuya avoua qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un numéro, ni plus ni moins qu'un outil.

Remilia voulait avoir tout pouvoir sur sa domestique et décida de lui créer une nouvelle identité. Le démon nomma sa domestique « Izayoi », en honneur de la seizième nuit, celle qui venait juste après la pleine lune. Le prénom de la domestique fut choisi en raison des multiples fleurs du parc, qui répandaient leur délicat parfum dans le ciel étoilé.

La jeune femme s'était très lentement humanisée, surtout aux cotés des autres habitants du manoir, mais sa servilité resta longtemps ancrée en elle. Lorsqu'elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore tué le démon, alors que ses pouvoirs affutés avaient fini par égaler ceux de Remilia, Sakuya eut un blocage. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ses sensations, ne pouvait expliquer sa réaction.

Au total, il fallut plus de dix ans pour que l'humaine comprenne enfin ce qui la motivait à rester aux côtés de Remilia. Elle avait acquis suffisamment de pouvoir pour tuer la maîtresse des nuits et accomplir sa mission à bien, alors pour quel motif n'avait elle pas encore mis son plan à exécution ?

Lorsque Sakuya trouva la réponse, elle trembla, éprouvant des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais eues, des impressions qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer. Lorsque la servante eut découvert la réalité de ses sentiments, elle prit la décision de sceller tout ce qui avait trait à son ancienne vie. Elle ne voulait plus rien de ce passé, la seule chose qu'elle ressentait était ce désir ardent de rester aux cotés de Remilia.

La domestique ne restait pas par simple reconnaissance des bienfaits de la vampire, cherchant à remercier le démon pour lui avoir donné un nom, une famille et une raison de vivre. Sakuya offrait à la vampire en rose une loyauté sans faille et une fidélité inébranlable, la suivant sans aucune discussion. L'obéissance absolue que Sakuya avait pour sa maîtresse, ne s'expliquait que par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cette reine de la nuit. La domestique avait été fascinée par le charisme de sa maîtresse, tombant amoureuse au point de vénérer cette vampire si idolâtrée.

En réalité, l'amour que Sakuya éprouvait était si puissant, qu'il était l'unique justificatif de sa dévotion. Remilia était son unique raison de vivre et Sakuya gardait ses sentiments soigneusement enfouis, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se voir opposer un refus.

Et ça, même après plus de soixante années passées avec cette femme fidèle et dévouée, Remilia ne l'avait jamais compris.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous !

Voici finalement ce nouveau chapitre, qui risque bien d'être l'avant dernier !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant et que vous profiterez bien de la réunion entre Remilia et Sakuya.

Enjoy et Review ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Les confessions de Sakuya<strong>

La princesse vampire arriva rapidement à Eientei, plus qu'heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme après ce voyage inconfortable en balai. Même si elle adorait voler, elle préférait de loin ses ailes que de passer des heures sur ce bout de bois inconfortable.

Au même moment, Eirin était toujours debout, tournant inutilement en rond dans ses quartiers, profondément songeuse. Kaguya-hime était partie en promenade depuis plusieurs heures et elle n'était pas encore revenue, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Eirin savait que sa princesse ne risquait pas grand-chose, étant donné son immortalité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la brune.

Des coups portés contre la porte la sortirent finalement de sa torpeur. En adressant un regard à la lourde horloge à balancier, l'infirmière alla ouvrir aux arrivants tardifs. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement la porte, elle n'imaginait pas devoir faire face à Remilia. La doctoresse sentit une froideur gagner son cœur lorsqu'elle repensa à sa patiente amorphe, songeant presque à renvoyer la vampire. Cependant, son serment de soulager les âmes se rappela à elle, Eirin voulait aider Sakuya et la présence de Remilia pourrait peut être s'avérer bénéfique. Les blessures multiples et les contusions sur le corps de la vampire, en particulier cette attelle emprisonnant l'aile dextre, achevèrent de convaincre Eirin de la nécessité d'inviter la vampire à entrer.

L'infirmière fit rapidement entrer le démon écarlate, venue en compagnie de Marisa. La blonde était tranquillement assise en amazone sur son balai, descendant avec légèreté pour entrer dans la demeure cossue. Il est hors de question qu'elle pénètre dans les lieux sur son balai, ce serait un manque de savoir vivre. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle cambriole ou qu'elle pratique le vol à l'étalage, que Marisa reste sur son balai pour garder un moyen de fuite rapide à portée de main.

Remilia refusa tous les soins proposés par Eirin. Elle devait aider Sakuya et l'état de la domestique était autrement plus préoccupant que quelques blessures. Pour la première fois, elle fit passer quelqu'un avant elle.

Au moment ou la vampire se trouva face à la porte de la chambre de son ancienne employée, elle hésita à entrer, comme si elle craignait de devoir faire face à une épreuve trop forte. Elle avait peur, exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait été voir Flandre. La situation pouvait très bien dégénérer, Sakuya étant plus forte que son ex-maîtresse.

- Marisa, Eirin, laissez moi, dit Remilia d'une voix tremblante et si différente du ton sec avec lequel elle donne habituellement ses ordres. S'il vous plait, ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Très bien, répondit l'infirmière avec professionnalisme, mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

Lorsque le démon entra dans la pièce, elle eut un choc. Faisant abstraction de l'odeur de sérum physiologique et de toute cette blancheur, elle vit que Sakuya était allongée dans un drap blanc, sinistrement semblable à un linceul. Elle était si pâle et si immobile qu'elle semblait déjà avoir trépassée.

Remilia s'approcha en tremblant, effrayée à l'idée de perdre Sakuya, alors que l'hypothèse de la mort de la domestique semblait davantage plausible à chaque seconde s'écoulant. La respiration lente et les légers battements de cœur de Sakuya étaient la seule chose qui montraient qu'elle était encore vivante.

La vampire posa sa main sur celle de son ancienne employée, avant de découvrir la longue et profonde cicatrice qui striait le poignet gauche. L'horreur gagna Remilia, dont les jambes tremblaient, alors qu'elle constatait que Sakuya était vraiment allée jusqu'à mettre fin à ses jours.

- Qu'ais-je fait ? geignit la vampire. Je t'en supplies Sakuya, ne pars pas. Flandre a besoin de toi, Meiling a besoin de toi, Patchouli a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, murmura le démon en larmes. Ne me laisses pas, je t'en prie. Pardonnes moi, j'ai été une imbécile. Je te dois tellement …

Sakuya bougea légèrement, poussant un petit gémissement Elle émergea de son état de sommeil, pour ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient si ternes, si fatigués, que Remilia vit que sa domestique ne voulait plus vivre. Les deux perles restaient fixées sur le plafond, ne se souciant même pas de la personne qui pleurait pour elle.

- Sakuya, dis moi quelque chose, je t'en prie. Réveilles toi, tu me … manques tellement.

La vampire pleura de plus belle, ses larmes tombant sur le visage pâle de la patiente.

Les gouttes salées du démon glissèrent sur la peau de Sakuya, finissant leur course dans les orbites aux yeux vides.

- Sakuya, supplia la vampire, dis moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi …

Cette voix. Ce son lui semblait familier. Ce murmure résonna dans les tympans de la femme brisée. Elle reconnaissait cette personne. Elle pouvait mettre un nom sur ce timbre, ainsi qu'un visage.

- Re … mi … lia …

Le faible gémissement qui émergea de la gorge de la femme aux cheveux d'argent surprit le démon. Un soulagement primitif et viscéral naquit dans sa poitrine, enveloppé d'une dose d'espoir.

Les yeux de Sakuya se tournèrent lentement vers la vampire en rose, s'écarquillant lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de la fillette désespérée. L'enfant en robe rose était tétanisée, prise entre l'horreur des conséquences de ses actes et la peur de perdre Sakuya.

- Sakuya … pourquoi ? implora Remilia qui voulait absolument comprendre la raison de cette tentative de suicide.

- Parce que vous êtes ma raison de vivre, madame.

La voix de Sakuya était faible, chuchotant au point que Remilia devait tendre l'oreille.

- Vous êtes l'unique personne qui compte dans ma vie, souffla la domestique. Sans vous, sans votre présence, je ne suis rien. Puisque j'étais devenue inutile, j'ai choisi. Je suis votre servante, votre outil et un objet inutile est bon à jeter aux ordures. Il n'y a plus rien a en faire, conclut elle avec raideur.

- C'est faux, gémit Remilia. Sakuya, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas qu'un outil, tu es celle qui me rend la vie vie possible. Pendant que tu n'étais pas là, ma vie avait une saveur amère. C'était un peu comme un thé sans lait ni sucre, tenta maladroitement Remilia. J'ai compris à quel point tu étais indispensable.

La femme aux cheveux argentés regarda son ancienne maîtresse, se demandant comment lui avouer son plus grand secret.

- Il faut que je sache une chose, madame. S'il vous plait, soyez sincère. Que ressentez vous pour moi ?

La question prit Remilia au dépourvu. Quels étaient donc ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de l'ex-employée ?

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire, confessa le démon. C'est si confus en moi, ça s'agite sans cesse. Mon ventre me fait mal, comme un poids profond et impossible à retirer. Je souffre inexplicablement et je me sens lasse. En plus de ça, ta présence me manques.

Sakuya fixa le plafond et cligna des yeux. Peut être était-il temps de tout lui avouer ?

- Moi, je crois que je vous aime, lâcha soudainement Sakuya.

- Tu … m'aimes ? répéta la créature nocturne. En est tu sûre ? Ou alors, ne désires tu que mon corps, qui te stupéfies par son charisme ? ajouta t-elle avec ironie. D'ailleurs, ne suis-je pas un peu jeune pour ça ? railla t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais avoir des tendances pédophiles.

- Vous avez 500 ans, objecta Sakuya, qui savait que sa maîtresse détestait qu'on fasse référence à son âge. C'est un point sensible chez toute femme et elle même m'y fait pas exception. Mais je comprends, finit la femme aux cheveux argentés, laissant échapper un soupir.

Sakuya détourna le regard, se doutant bien qu'il était fort probable que Remilia ne réponde pas favorablement à ses sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas grave, madame. Mes sentiments sont sincères, ils me font mal sans arrêt et vous savoir loin de moi me torture davantage chaque jour. Mais je comprends parfaitement que les sentiments d'une petite idiote vivant dans sa petite utopie ne soient pas réciproques. De toute façon, je n'aurai plus mal très longtemps.

- Que veux tu dire ? demanda Remilia avec une voix tremblante.

- Madame, finit Sakuya avec gravité, je suis sur le point de mourir.

La déclaration mortifia Remilia. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de demander à la soubrette d'arrêter de plaisanter, mais le regard azur était mortellement sérieux.

Imaginer un monde sans Sakuya, songer un instant à vivre sans sa servante, sans sa confidente, être sans celle qui la réconforte, c'était devenu impossible.

La vampire ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre sa domestique. Elle refusait d'envisager l'avenir seule. Malgré son entourage, l'absence de Sakuya lui était devenue insupportable.

- Mourir ? explosa Remilia. Comment peux tu oser dire ça ?

- Quel est mon âge, selon vous ? demanda brutalement la blessée.

Remilia hésita. Depuis longtemps, la présence de Sakuya à ses cotés était devenue comme quelque chose de normal, un fait immuable. L'idée que sa servante humaine puisse mourir, que la mort puisse prendre sa vie d'humaine avait échappé à la vampire.

- Je dirais … environ trente ans, hésita le démon, au maximum.

- Madame, j'approche des quatre vingt dix années. Mon pouvoir de manipulation du temps a eu des effets sur mon corps, retardant le vieillissement de mon enveloppe extérieure, mais à l'intérieur, c'est une autre histoire …

Sakuya ne finit pas sa tirade, n'ayant nul besoin d'en expliquer davantage.

- En fin de compte, poursuivit la domestique avec un sourire forcé, le fait que mes sentiments pour vous soient à sens unique n'est pas si grave. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu peur de les voir rejetés, mais maintenant votre refus n'a pas d'importance. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et je n'aurais plus à souffrir. Pas beaucoup en tout cas.

En voyant sa servante renoncer si facilement à la vie, Remilia comprit la force des émotions de Sakuya. Sans amour, elle n'avait plus de raison de se battre et rien ne pouvait plus la retenir. Elle allait se laisser mourir et après, elle reposerait en paix, dans un monde sans souffrances.

Remilia pleura, incapable d'être aussi courageuse que Sakuya. En fin de compte, elle n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, ni même à se comprendre elle même.

- Madame, laissez moi seule, supplia la blessée.

La vampire baissa la tête, vaincue et accepta cette demande qui claqua comme un ordre. Lentement, Remilia sortit de la chambre blanche. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se retourner, de dire ce qui la taraudait. Elle ferma juste la porte en silence.

Comme une lâche.


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à tous !

Voici finalement le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic.

Je sais, c'est toujours un peu triste de voir une histoire finir, mais c'est ainsi. Je me voyais mal faire une histoire à rallonge, alors que je n'aurais plus grand chose à dire sur le couple principal. C'est pourquoi, je préfère couper cette histoire ici, car je pense que faire un épilogue n'ajoutera rien d'intéressant.

Oui, j'ai résisté à la tentation de faire apparaître plus de personnages, car je ne savais pas comment les intégrer à la trame principale.

Donc, je vous livre le dernier chapitre, en espérant sincèrement qu'il vous plaise et qu'il réponde à vos attentes.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Mort et Renaissance<strong>

Remilia sortit de la chambre de Sakuya. Elle était si traumatisée, qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle était incapable d'aligner quelques mots simples, tant ses pensées se bousculaient de façon incohérente. Si elle n'avait pas été une vampire, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était pâle comme la mort.

Tremblante, au point de s'étouffer avec ses larmes, elle s'effondra aux pieds de Marisa et de l'infirmière.

- Elle va mourir ! hurla la démoniaque créature. Je ne peux plus rien pour elle ! Je n'ai même pas la force de répondre à ses sentiments. Je … je ne sais même pas si je l'aime !

La vampire pleura, ne sachant plus que faire. Elle ne savait pas quel nom donner à ses propres sentiments, parce qu'elle n'a jamais su ce que c'était que d'aimer.

- J'ai laissée Sakuya, seule, avec ses sentiments et ses doutes. Je … je n'y arrive pas. Je suis une lâche, car je n'ai pas l'audace de rester avec elle pour comprendre mes sentiments.

Remilia se retourna vers la porte close et versa de nouvelles larmes.

- Pardonnes moi Sakuya, je ne suis qu'une gamine idiote, faible et lâche. Je suis désolée ! gémit elle de nouveau.

La main de Marisa percuta le visage de la pleureuse avec violence, claquant contre la joue. Instantanément, la vampire cessa de s'atermoyer sur elle-même. Choquée, Remilia plaça sa main sur sa joue et réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Marisa l'avait frappée. Quelqu'un avait porté la main sur le démon écarlate. Jamais personne n'avait osé la malmener depuis son enfance, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une gamine maltraitée.

- Pou … pourquoi ? gémit-elle.

- Tu es une imbécile, Remilia ! Sakuya t'aime, elle te l'a dit ! Elle est sincère, ça se lit dans ses yeux. Elle t'aime tant qu'elle ne peut envisager la vie sans toi, elle est prête à mourir et toi …

La magicienne gronda, laissant éclater sa rage.

- Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! asséna Marisa, en frappant de nouveau Remilia. Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?

- Une lâche ? balbutia la vampire à terre. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses que j'ignore que je suis faible et que je n'ai pas une once de courage ? Quand à ton autre question, saches que je n'ai jamais connu l'amour. Je ne sais même pas comment définir cette sensation ! On me respecte, on me craint, mais personne ne m'a jamais aimée !

Aimer.

Tous ces petits gestes, toutes ces petites attentions, tous ces sourires, tous ces mots, tous ces sons …

Serait-ce ça, que d'aimer quelqu'un et d'essayer de le lui faire comprendre ?

- Je ne comprends pas, hasarda Remilia, pourquoi aimerait elle quelqu'un … quelqu'un comme moi ?

Après avoir mis une nouvelle gifle au démon, Marisa hurla.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour aimer ! C'est irrationnel et illogique, mais c'est comme ça ! Sakuya t'aime tellement, que son cœur ne s'accrochera qu'à toi. Si tu la rejettes, elle mourra. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime …

- Imbécile ! hurla la sorcière désormais retenue par Eirin.

Remilia mit sa main sur sa joue rouge, gonflée par la série de gifles et couverte de larmes.

- Tu m'as dit avoir mal en voyant Sakuya souffrante ? Tu as cette sensation en toi qui te broie le cœur, qui te fait souffrir sans cesse ? Si oui, alors tu l'aimes aussi.

La vampire se releva, regardant cette porte blanche qui abritait celle qui lui était devenue indispensable. Pour une fois, elle allait cesser de se dissimuler. Elle allait avouer ses vrais sentiments, montrer ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle allait être courageuse et sincère. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle ne serait plus que le démon écarlate, elle allait être simplement Remilia.

- Marisa, merci.

Lorsque la vampire prononça ces mots, elle se retourna et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de la blonde. La sorcière recula sous le coup, sonnée par cette attaque inattendue.

Alors que Remilia se dirigeait vers la porte, Eirin releva la magicienne à la lèvre fendue. La blonde essuya son visage qui commençait à changer de couleur, signe qu'elle allait avoir une sacrée bosse bleutée.

- Je la méritais celle là, admit Marisa.

Au même moment, Sakuya réfléchissait. Sa maîtresse ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas comme elle l'aimait, ses puissants sentiments n'étaient qu'à sens unique.

L'amour qu'elle portait pour Remilia était si grand, qu'il semblait être tout ce dont la domestique avait besoin pour vivre. Elle adulait cette créature charismatique, mais elle aimait davantage la personne cachée derrière le masque froid et cruel, cet être qu'elle était la seule à voir dans son intimité.

Si elle devait vivre seule, sans pouvoir être aux cotés de Remilia, Sakuya pensait qu'il valait mieux en finir. La première fois, sa tentative avait échoué à cause de Mokou, mais cette fois ci, elle s'assurerait que le coup soit instantanément létal.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre sans vous, madame. Cette fois ci, ce sera rapide. Remilia-sama, je vous aime tellement.

La blessée conjura une petite dague, plaçant la pointe affutée juste au dessus de son cœur.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous soyez heureuse, madame. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir être avec vous, que mes sentiments soient réciproques. J'espère que vous serez heureuse, même sans moi. Je vous aime du fond du cœur. Adieu, Remilia-sama.

Sans aucune hésitation, la femme aux cheveux d'acier plongea l'arme dans sa chair. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la figure horrifiée et paniquée de Remilia se jeter sur elle pour détourner la lame. Lorsque le démon resserra sa prise sur l'arme, l'argent cisailla profondément la paume droite de Remilia. Elle ne lâche pas, malgré la douleur et la brûlure. Grâce aux réflexes du démon, le couteau ne pénétra pas la chair en profondeur et glissa superficiellement sur une des côtes de la servante.

Surprise, la domestique desserra sa prise et le démon écarlate éloigna l'arme d'un revers de main.

- Pourquoi ? supplia Sakuya. Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas me laisser mourir ?

Remilia plaça sa main sur la blessure de Sakuya, essayant de limiter l'écoulement de sang. Sa servante était déjà faible, alors il était inutile de la laisser s'épuiser davantage. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa main entrait en contact avec un des seins masqués par le gilet bleu, la vampire ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Sakuya. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Je crois que je t'aime, moi aussi.

Lorsque Sakuya croisa le regard perçant de Remilia, lorsqu'elle vit cette détermination, elle sentit que c'était vrai. Malgré l'état lamentable du démon qui avait des habits déchirés, une aile brisée et de nombreuses blessures, le regard cramoisi n'avait pas perdu une once de son pouvoir charmeur.

- Vous croyez ? interrogea la malade avec cynisme.

Remilia baissa les yeux, se souvenant avec horreur qu'elle avait humilié sa domestique avec des paroles très semblables, le jour ou elle l'avait limogée. Désormais, c'était Sakuya qui était en position dominante. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner, alors elle pouvait faire mal au démon.

- Non, concéda Remilia, j'en suis sure.

- Alors sauvez moi, chuchota Sakuya. Evitez moi la mort ! Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, c'est inévitable. S'il vous plait, transformez moi en vampire, laissez moi rester à vos cotés.

- Je te le promets ! Je ferais ce que tu veux, je te laisserais revenir, mais je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi !

Remilia approcha sa main blessée de la bouche de la domestique, laissant Sakuya goûter au sang de sa maîtresse.

- Je te sauves, Sakuya, mais je te condamnes également ! Je te condamnes à ne plus pouvoir vivre le jour, à ne plus pouvoir sortir, à ne plus pouvoir aimer le soleil. Pardonnes moi pour tout !

Lorsque le sang de la vampire coula dans la gorge de la soubrette, elle ressentit la magie de Remilia se glisser dans son corps et tirailler ses membres.

La dernière pensée que Sakuya eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est qu'elle avait enfin gagné.

La seule personne qu'elle aimait, était justement celle qui avait le plus besoin d'elle. Sakuya était indispensable, elle était irremplaçable. La femme aux cheveux d'acier refermait finalement ses griffes, piégeant la vampire qu'elle aimait et ne lui laissant aucun autre choix. En fin de compte, Sakuya avait eu raison depuis le début. Son plan soigneusement préparé, minutieusement orchestré était parfait et tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

Si elle voulait que son amour soit accepté et que Remilia y réponde favorablement, Sakuya devait être éloignée du manoir. Sans la présence de la domestique parfaite, Remilia comprendrait rapidement qu'il manque quelque chose dans sa vie.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était agir avec subtilité, ne pas avoir l'air de changer radicalement de comportement. Il ne fallait laisser aucun doute, ne pas paraître suspecte, tout en laissant Remilia s'ouvrir à plus d'émotions.

Mettre Remilia en colère fut le plus difficile, car on ne voyait presque jamais le démon hausser le ton. La demande de la vampire fut le catalyseur inespéré pour Sakuya. En assénant la cruelle réalité, Remilia ressentit des émotions qu'elle avait cru avoir éliminé depuis longtemps.

Bien sûr que Sakuya eut affreusement mal, lorsqu'elle fut jetée comme un vêtement usagé. Bien sûr qu'elle songea sérieusement au suicide, mais elle devait impérativement suivre son plan. C'était sa seule lumière dans ses ténèbres, espérer que le plan se déroule comme prévu.

La rage et la colère étaient les premières étapes. Il fallait que Remilia comprenne qu'elle était une gamine égoïste et immature. Après, il était évident que les regrets, les remords et la souffrance allaient faire leur œuvre. C'était extrêmement cruel de faire souffrir la femme que l'on aime, mais c'était une étape nécessaire pour faire changer le glaçon.

Son suicide fut soigneusement mis en scène. Elle avait très envie de mourir, car elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, mais le plan était toujours là. Elle frappa ses veines, de façon à laisser couler le sang, sans que ce ne soit trop rapide. Blessée et affaiblie, elle susciterait sûrement la pitié. Grâce à sa manipulation du temps, elle avait pu retarder Rumia, se débrouillant pour que Mokou la trouve à temps. La générosité dont pouvait faire preuve le phénix était un atout non négligeable car lorsqu'elle sombrerait dans l'inconscience, la servante avait intérêt à ce que Rumia ne soit pas la seule à être près de son corps.

Une fois à l'abri, à Eientei, la servante laissa faire le bouche à oreilles. Les rumeurs courent tellement vite, que la prochaine personne à visiter la pharmacienne ne manquerait pas de dévoiler l'état de la pauvre femme brisée qui n'avait plus la volonté de vivre.

Pendant quelques heures, Sakuya songea que son plan n'avait pas marché, qu'elle avait échoué à ce que le démon écarlate puisse avoir un cœur sous son armure de glace.

Mais finalement, la venue de Marisa en compagnie de Remilia lui certifia que son plan avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Elle avait tout prévu, connaissant parfaitement les caractères des personnes, des gens qu'elle allait utiliser sans qu'ils le sachent.

Il restait tout de même une inconnue. Le cas de Flandre. Etant donné l'instabilité mentale de la gamine, il était possible qu'elle ne s'énerve et qu'elle ne tue sa grande sœur. Il restait à espérer que Remilia soit aussi forte et agile qu'elle le prétendait. D'ailleurs, une boule naquit dans l'estomac de Sakuya, lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait désormais celle qu'elle aime.

En fin de compte, en passant par les regrets et la souffrance, Remilia prit conscience qu'elle aimait sincèrement Sakuya. Elle n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de repousser sa servante.

Lorsque Sakuya ouvrit les yeux, elle put sentir que ses canines s'étaient allongées. La magie de Remilia avait finalement fonctionné. La domestique se releva et sentit son dos être déchiré, traversé par l'apparition de splendides ailes d'un bleu si profond et sombre, qu'il en rappelait la couleur d'un ciel nocturne sans étoiles.

Remilia passa doucement sa main sur les fines ailes de son aimée, avant de regarder les yeux bleus. Désormais, une lueur rouge apparaissait au fond des prunelles, rehaussant par contraste l'éclat de l'azur qui entourait cette lueur écarlate.

Une adoration sans limites naquit dans les yeux pourpres de Remilia, désormais attirée par ces yeux d'une beauté inégalable.

- Sakuya, tes yeux sont si beaux de cette couleur.

La domestique sentit une chaleur naître dans son ventre. Remilia l'aimait passionnément, c'était désormais clair. L'ironie était appréciable, celle qui pouvait tisser le fil des destinées n'avait pas vu le plan soigneusement préparé par Sakuya. Elle s'était insidieusement laissée manipuler par ses émotions.

La soubrette sentit poindre en elle la culpabilité pendant quelques secondes, mais ses doutes s'évanouirent rapidement, lorsque les lèvres de Remilia se posèrent lentement sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime, Sakuya.

- Je vous aime aussi, Remilia-sama.


End file.
